Different Places
by AryaKitty
Summary: When Mabel and Dipper get shipped off to their Great Uncle's house for the summer, that just so happens to also be housing an odd light blue haired boy, that just seems a little... different... than everyone else, what could go wrong? (OC is Will)
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to Gravity Falls

Ah, summer break! A time for leisure, recreation, and takin' her easy...

Unless you're me.

* * *

Mabel, Dipper, and a light blue haired boy sit in a golf cart together, breaking a sign, as they are screaming and the boy drives them away from a giant gnome.

"It's getting closer!" Mabel screams, looking back at the giant gnome.

The boy sighs, "It doesn't matter!"

My name... is Dipper. The girl about to puke is my sister Mabel. The odd hair colored boy is our friend Will.

I'm sure you're wondering what we're doing in a golf cart, fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror.

Rest assured, there is a perfectly logical explanation for this!

... or maybe not.

* * *

Our parents decided to ship us off to a sleepy town in Oregon called Gravity Falls to stay at our great uncle's place in the woods.

"This attic is amazing! Check out all my splinters!" Mabel shouted happily.

Dipper looks around the room, before turning around to see Gompers on his bed, he sighs in disappointment and annoyance, "Annnnd, there's a goat on my bed."

"Hey, friend! Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater!" Mabel smiled, letting the goat chew on her sweater more.

* * *

"Dipper, they already know all this. Just get to the point," Will grumbled.

Dipper stared at him in confusion, the golf cart ride going a lot smoother than it was before, "What...? Oh, forget it. Fine."

* * *

And then there was our Great Uncle Stan, and also Will.

Great Uncle Stan had apparently turned his house into a tourist trap that he called, the Mystery Shack. The real mystery was why anyone ever bothered to check it out... and all three of us had to work there.

As for Will... well, we didn't exactly know why he was there. He was a bit shy, kinda like me. He never exactly talked to us, but he always seemed a bit nervous, scared, and paranoid. I had a few theories as to why he never talked to us, and most of those had to do psychological abuse, and the such. The only other odd thing there was the fact that Will had an eyepatch that he never took off. Whenever we asked, he just tensed up and said that it didn't matter.

It seemed like it was going to be the same routine all summer...

Until one fateful day...

* * *

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" Mabel grinned, watching from the bobble heads of Stan at the brown haired boy reading a note, who looked around in confusion, "I rigged it!"

Dipper sighed, "Mabel, I get that you're whole 'boy crazy' phase, but I think you're overdoing it with the crazy part."

"What? Come on, Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!" Mabel grins.

Dipper asked, "Yeah, but do you have to flirt with every guy you meet? Actually, forget that. You haven't flirted with Will at all."

"That's 'cause Will's different, Dipper! You can see how shy he is!" Mabel frowned, "I don't think I'd have a chance..."

The two both stare out at Will, who's just sitting down on the floor, with some sort of light that they couldn't see.

"Look, I'll show you!" Mabel smiled, walking out from where they were hiding, towards Will, "Hey, Will! Are you okay?"

Will gulped, closing his hand, before shakily getting up and turning around, "Uh... yeah, I'm okay! It's nothing for you to worry about, Mabel, don't worry!"

"I thought I saw a light, but it could've been my imagination. There's no lamp by him," Dipper whispered.

Mabel walked back over to Dipper, "Mock all you want, Dipper, but I think something huge is going to happen this summer! I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked out of that door right now."

Stan walks out the door, much to Mabel's disgust and Dipper's amusement.

"Alright, alright! Look alive, people! I need someone to hammer these signs in the spooky part of the forest!" Stan shouted.

Will looks up at him, "Dipper and I can do it."

"Fine."

* * *

"Will... whenever I'm here, I feel like I'm being watched." Dipper speaks up, as they silently walk to the forest, Will holding all the signs, "Something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out beware!" Dipper holds out his arm so that Will can see.

He sighs, "It says Bewarb, but I'll believe you."

"Really?!" Dipper smiled.

He nodded, "Yeah."

"Why?" Dipper asked.

He doesn't reply. He just bites his lip and looks away.

After hanging up a few signs, Dipper tries to bang a nail into a metal tree. He manages to open the tree, and moves the levers a bit in confusion. A compartment opens behind him, and he takes the book inside of it, before blowing on it. It's the third journal. Dipper turns around, sitting down, with Will next to him, before he opens the journal.

Dipper begins to read a few things from the journal, not noticing that Will tensed up when he said, "Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I am being watched. I must hide this book before HE finds it. Remember: In Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust." Dipper repeats the last five words to himself, closing the book, before looking over at Will, who's shaking nervously.

"Hello! What are you guys reading?! Some nerd thing?" Mabel asked, popping out from behind the tree.

Both of the boys jump, before Will notices the symbol on her sweater.

"The Shooting Star..." He whispers to himself.

Dipper hides the book behind his back, "Uh... uh... it's nothing!"

Mabel mocks him, by saying the exact same thing in his tone of voice, before laughing, "What? Are you actually not gonna show me?"

"Uh... let's go somewhere private."

* * *

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has a secret dark side!" Dipper smiled, holding out a page to Mabel.

Will leans over Mabel's shoulder, looking at the page he was on, frowning, "It doesn't exactly matter... just because there's a dark side, doesn't mean you should pursue it."

Mabel gasped, "Woah! Shut up!" She pushes the book, causing her twin to move.

"... and get this! After a certain point, the pages just stop! Like the guy who was writing it, mysteriously disappeared!" Dipper smiled.

Will sighed, whispering quietly to himself, "That's because he did... well, not exactly, but still..."

The door bell rings.

"Who's that?" Dipper asked.

Mabel smiled, "Well... time to spill the beans." She pushes a can of beans over, "Boop. Beans. This girl's got a date!"

"Let me get this straight... in the half hour we were gone, you already found a boyfriend?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

Mabel giggled, running over to the door, "What can I say? I guess I'm just irresistible!"

* * *

"Hey, family and friend! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" Mabel smiled, showing off Norman.

"Sup," Norman greets.

Dipper frowns, "Hey... so... what's your name?"

"Uh... normal... man!" Norman shouts.

Mabel sighs, "He means Norman..."

"Norman... are you... bleeding?" Will asked, before Dipper just stared at him.

Norman shrugs, "It's jam."

"I love jam! Look at this!" Mabel smiled.

The two leave.

"There's something odd about Norman, Will," Dipper admitted.

Will sighed, knowing exactly why, but deciding not to freak the much younger boy out, says something else, "I know..."

* * *

"Is my sister really dating a zombie, or am I just going nuts?" Dipper asked aloud.

Will stared at him, "Well... it's kind of a dilemma. Again, I believe you, but still... how has he shown that he could be a zombie? Besides, he could be any other creatures in this-" "-any other creatures? Like what?" Dipper asked.

Will bit the inside on his bottom lip, "Well... gnomes, are one thing..."

"Either way, I need some evidence."

* * *

"Mabel, Norman is not what he seems!" Dipper pulls out the journal.

Will just stares at the two from between their beds.

Mabel smiled, "You think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome!"

"Guess again, sister... shabam!" Dipper shows her the page on gnomes, surprising both her and Will, before looking at the page, before turning to the zombie page, "Shabam!"

Will breathes a sigh of relief that Dipper didn't actually know what Norman was.

Mabel just shakes her head, "A zombie? That is not funny, Dipper."

"I'm not joking! Right, Will? It all adds up!" Dipper starts to pace around the room.

Mabel just shoves him aside, running out of the room, "I'm not listening to your crazy conspiracies!"

* * *

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't have any actual evidence," Dipper sighed, rewatching the tape with Will.

Will frowned, noticing the small moment where Norman loses his hand.

"I guess I can be... kinda paranoid sometimes, and... wait... WHAT?!" Dipper replays that small moment, causing the chair they were sitting in to topple over. Dipper stares at Will, "I was right! We need to go save Mabel!"

The two boys run towards the golf cart, where Wendy was.

"Wendy... we need to use to golf cart for a moment. Can I have the keys?" Will asked, calmly, while Dipper freaked out.

Wendy smiled, dropping the keys in Will's hand, "Sure, man! Just make sure not to hit anybody!"

"I know! Thanks, Wendy!" Will smiled, as they both got into the golf cart, driving off to go save Mabel.

* * *

Dipper gets out of the golf cart, "What the heck is going on here?!"

"Dipper! Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! ... and their total jerks!" Mabel screamed.

Dipper frowned, opening the journal, "Gnomes? I was way off... Gnomes... little men of the forest. Weaknesses... unknown."

"Ugh! Come on!" Mabel shouted in annoyance.

Dipper walks towards Jeff, "Hey, Hey! Let go of my sister!"

"Oh! Ha ha! Hey there! Um... you know, this is all just a big misunderstanding. See, your sister isn't in any danger, she's just marrying all one thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity!" Jeff laughed.

Will sighs, getting out of the cart, surprising the gnomes, "Give Shooting Star back right now, or else."

"Or else what?" Jeff snickered, "Do you really want them to hate you?"

Will scowled, running up to the gnome, before he started to choke him, "Let. Her. Go! She's one of the ten! You know important that is!"

"N-never!" Jeff shouts.

Will lets go off him, as Dipper lets Mabel go, before they all run to the golf cart.

"You've messed with the wrong creatures, boy! Gnomes of the forest... ASSEMBLE!"

c

* * *

"Hurry, before they come after us!" Mabel shouts.

Dipper laughs, "I wouldn't worry about it. You see, they have really tiny legs, so..."

"Dipper... now is not the time. They are coming after us," Will sighs, starting to drive the golf cart faster.

Mabel looks back at the gnomes, "It's getting closer!"

"Dipper! Take the wheel! No matter what you both do, don't look back! Just keep driving! I can handle this!" Will shouted, jumping to the back of the golf cart.

Dipper yelped, grabbing the steering wheel, and moving seats, starting to drive.

A gnome gets towards Dipper's face, and Mabel knocks it off, the gnome taking Dipper's hat with it.

"Look out!" Mabel shouts, pointing at the tree the giant gnome had thrown in their path.

The golf cart goes under the tree trunk, making them go to the shack, and the three all tumble out of the golf cart. The twins get up.

"Stay back!" Dipper throws a small rock, which does nothing.

The giant gnome corners them by the shack.

"It's the end of the line, kids! Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!" Jeff shouts.

Dipper looks at Mabel, "There's got to be a way out of this!"

"I gotta do it," Mabel steps forward.

Dipper looks at her, "What? Mabel, are you crazy?"

"Trust me," Mabel tells him.

Dipper just nods, not saying a word, and walks backwards.

Mabel looks up at the gnome, "Alright, Jeff... I'll marry you."

"Yes! Eh? Eh?" Jeff points to the ring, and Mabel lets him put it on her.

Mabel smiled, as Will looked up, noticing her grab the leaf blower, "You may now kiss the bride."

"Well... don't mind if I do," Jeff turns to face Mabel, but only gets faced with the leaf blower, before him and the rest of the gnomes run after she hits the giant gnome.

"Hey, Dipper... I'm really sorry I was ignoring your advice," Mabel sighs.

Dipper smiles, "Well... you saved us!"

"Guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes..." Mabel mumbled.

Dipper sighed, "Look on the bright side, maybe the next one... will be a vampire."

"You're just saying that."

Will frowns, watching them do their sibling hug, before they all go inside.

* * *

Stan stares at the two, "Yeesh... you two get hit by a bus or something?"

The two just walk away, not saying a word.

Stan coughs, "Hey, wouldn't you know it? I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so... how about you both take an item from the gift shop?"

"Really?!" Mabel smiled.

Dipper sighed, "What's the catch?"

"The catch is do it before I change my mind," Stan tells them.

Will watches Dipper put a hat with the pine tree on it on his head.

He frowns, "The Pine Tree..."

He looks over at Mabel, smiling when she pulls out her grappling hook. The two other boys are confused, but after Mabel uses it, they don't exactly care.

* * *

Later...

Mabel jumps on her bed, as Dipper writes into the journal. Will stares at them from the door way, before leaving to go see Stan, closing the bedroom door behind him.

"Dipper has the third journal," He admits.

Stan sighs, "Well... lets go see if we can try to fix it again."

"... I don't think so. I'm still not as smart as..." He stops, looking down.

Stan shakes his head, "Come on, kid, before the two upstairs hear you."

"I'm not a kid..." He mumbled.

Stan sighs, "I don't care. Let's go."

"... okay..."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Reviews are the only thing that truly tell me that people are reading my story, and that i should continue! - K.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Scuttlebutt Island

The three are at a table during breakfast.

Mabel is holding a Sir Syrup, when she asks her twin, "Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?"

Dipper is holding a Mountie Man, when he smiles, "I'm always ready!"

Mabel smiled, "Then you know what this means!"

Will watches the twins holding their respective syrup bottles. Mabel wins, but only by cheating.

Dipper picks up and reads the newspaper, "Ho ho, no way! Hey Mabel, check this out."

Mabel looks at ad in newspaper, "Human-sized hamster balls?" She gasps, "I'm human-sized!"

Dipper shakes his head, "No, no, Mabel. This." He points to a monster photo contest ad, "We see weirder stuff than that every day! We didn't get any photos of those gnomes, did we?"

Mabel smiled, "Nope, just memories. And this beard hair."

Will frowned, "Why did you save that?"

"I don't know," Mabel shrugged.

* * *

Stan smiled, "Good morning, knuckleheads. You two know what day it is?"

"Um... Happy anniversary?" Dipper guessed.

Mabel shouts, "Mazel tov!"

Stan hits Dipper's head with a newspaper, making Will wince, "It's Family Fun Day, genius! We're cuttin' off work and having one of those, you know, bonding-type deals."

"Grunkle Stan, is this gonna be anything like our last family bonding day?" Dipper asked.

Mabel shuddered, "The county jail was so cold..."

"All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker. But I swear, today we're gonna have some real family fun. Now who wants to put on some blindfolds and get into my car?" Stan asked.

The twins shout, "YAY!"

"Wait, what?"

* * *

Grunkle Stan is driving his car with Dipper and Mabel blindfolded in the backseat, and Will sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Stan leans down to adjust the radio and the tires screech.

Dipper sighs, "Whoa whoa! Blindfolds never lead to anything good."

Mabel gasped, "Wow! I feel like all my other senses are heightened. I can see with my fingers!"

Car jumps, making the twins fly into the doors.

Dipper shouts, "Whoa! Grunkle Stan, are you wearing a blindfold?"

"Ha ha. Nah, but with these cataracts I might as well be. What is that, a woodpecker?" Stan leans forward in an attempt to get a better look at the road in front of him.

Stan drives through a wooden guardrail, making the twins scream.

Dipper and Mabel, still blindfolded, are standing in front of the parked car, which now has branches and sticks caught in the grill.

Stan smiled, "Okay, okay. Open 'em up!"

Dipper and Mabel take the blindfolds off.

Stan grinned, "Ta-da! It's fishin' season!"

"Fishing?" Mabel asked.

Dipper sighs, "What're you playin' at, old man?"

"You're gonna love it! The whole town's out here!" Stan shouts, gesturing to the various townspeople doing different fishing activities.

"Grunkle Stan, why do you wanna bond with us all of a sudden?" Dipper asked in confusion.

Stan laughs, "Come on, this is gonna be great! I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the lodge won't go with me: they don't "like" or "trust" me."

Mabel whispers to Dipper, "I think he actually wants to fish with us..."

Stan smiled, "Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up." He slaps hats on Dipper and Mabel, "Pow! Pines family fishing hats! That-that's hand stitching, you know." The "L" on the "MABEL" hat peels off. "It's just gonna be you, me, and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!"

"Ten hours?" Dipper repeated in confusion.

Stan grinned, holding up a book, "I brought the joke book!"

"No! NO!" Dipper yelps.

Mabel frowned, "There has to be a way out of this..."

Old Man McGucket starts shouting," I SEEN IT! I SEEN IT AGAIN! The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before it scrabdoodles away! Eh, eh, ha ha hoo, Ah, hee-hee..."

"Awww... He's doing a happy jig!" Mabel smiled.

McGucket grabs Mabel's shoulders, "NOOO! It's a jig of grave danger!"

"McGucket... let go of her," Will warned.

McGucket shouted, "But I got proof this time, by gummity!"

"Alright... let's see this proof," Will grumbled, slightly annoyed.

McGucket leads them to a ship, "BEHOLD! It's the Gobble-dy-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raffe! And wrinkly skin like...like this gentleman right here!" He points at Stan.

Stan picks his ear, "Huh?"

"It chawed my boat up to smitheroons, and shim-shammed over to Scuttlebutt Island! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!" McGucket shouted.

Sheriff Blubs laughed, "Attention all units! We got ourselves a crazy old man!"

Everyone, but the Pines and the ranger point and laugh at Old Man McGucket. Will just frowns at the word "crazy".

* * *

Stan sighed, "Well, that happened. Now let's untie this boat and get out on that lake!" He steps into his rowboat and starts untying it from the dock.

Dipper turns to his sister, "Mabel, did you hear what that old dude said?"

Mabel mimics Old Man McGucket, "Aww, donkey shpittle!"

"The other thing! About the monster! If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize fifty-fifty!" Dipper shouted.

Mabel gasps, "That's two fifties!"

"Imagine what you could do with five. Hundred. Dollars!" Dipper grinned.

Mabel smiled, "Dipper, I am one million percent on board with this!"

"One million percent?" Will repeats, looking at the two in disbelief.

Dipper smiled, "Grunkle Stan! Change of plans: we're taking that boat to Scuttlebutt Island, and we're gonna find that Gobblewonker!"

Dipper and Mabel both start cheering, "Monster hunt! Monster hunt!"

"That's not a good idea..." Will admits.

A large honking sound is heard.

Soos pulls up in his boat, "You dudes say somethin' about a monster hunt?"

"Soos!" Mabel shouts.

Will just glares up at Soos, putting his arms against his chest, "No, we didn't."

Soos smiled, "Wassup, hambone!" Soos and Mabel fist bump and make explosion noises, "Dude, you could totally use my boat for your hunt. It's got a steering wheel, chairs; normal boat stuff."

"All right, all right, let's think this through. Ya kids could go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could spend the day learning how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great Uncle Stan!" Stan smiled.

The twins look at Soos in his boat; he does a robot dance. They look back at Stan in his leaky old boat; he sniffs his left armpit. They look at Will, who just smiles at them. They look at Scuttlebutt Island in the distance. They grin at each other.

Stan sighed, "So, whaddaya say?"

The twins drive off laughing with Soos in his boat toward Scuttlebutt Island, leaving Stan and Will behind.

Mabel laughed, "We made the right choice!"

"Yes!"

* * *

Stan scowls, "Ingrates! Aw, who needs 'em? I got a whole box of creepy fishing lures to keep me company... and... you."

"... Sorry, Fez... I'll make sure they don't get into an real trouble," Will mumbled, before running towards the S.S. Cool Dude.

Stan sighs, "At least I have these worms..."

* * *

S.S. Cool Dude is headed for the island. Dipper stands on the stern of the boat, with one foot on the guardrail. He adjusts the visor of his cap.

Dipper turned around, "Hoist the anchor!"

Soos pulls up cinderblock anchor.

Dipper shouts, "Raise the flag!"

Mabel held up beach towel, before shouting, "We're gonna find that Gobblewonker!"

"We're gonna win that photo contest!" Dipper shouted.

Soos asked, "Do any of you dudes have sunscreen?"

"We're gonna... go get sunscreen!" Dipper shouted.

Mabel and Soos both cheer, "Yay!"

The boat does a U-turn away from the island. Underwater, a strange shape swims by.

* * *

Dipper paces on the boat in front of Mabel, Will, and Soos, "Alright. If we wanna win this contest, we've gotta do it right! Think. What's the number one problem with most monster hunts?"

"You're a side character, then you die within the first five minutes of the movie. Dude, am I a side character?! Do I have to think about stuff like that?" Soos asked.

Dipper shakes his head, "No, no, no. Camera trouble! Say Bigfoot shows up. Soos, be Bigfoot?"

Soos strikes a Bigfoot pose, and Will just glared at him in annoyance.

Dipper faked gasping, "There he is! Bigfoot! Uh-oh, no camera! Oh, wait, here's one! Aw, no film!" Dipper sighed, "You see? You see what I'm, doing here?"

"Oh, yeah. Dude's got a point," Soos nodded.

Dipper smiled, "That's why I bought seventeen disposable cameras! three in my jacket, four for each of you, one extra in this bag, and one... under my hat! There's no way we're gonna miss this. Okay everybody, let's test our cameras out!"

Soos takes a picture of himself, the flash startling him, making him throw the camera overboard, "Aw, dude!"

"You see? This is exactly why you need backup cameras. We still have sixteen!" Dipper smiled.

Mabel throws a camera at a seagull flying over her head, "Ah, bird!"

"Fifteen! Okay, guys, I repeat; don't lose your cameras!" Dipper shouted.

Soos asked, "Wait, lose the cameras?"

"DON'T!" Dipper practically screeched.

Soos shrugged, "Dude, I just threw two away."

"Thirteen! All right! We still have thirteen camera- Twelve. We have twelve cameras," Dipper sighs.

Mabel asked, "So what's the plan? Throw more cameras overboard or what?"

"NO! No. Okay. You'll be lookout, Soos can work the steering wheel, Will can just do nothing, and I'll be captain," Dipper ordered.

Mabel pouts, "What? Why do you get to be captain? What about Mabel, huh?" She starts to chant, "Ma-bel! Ma-bel! Ma-bel! Ma-bel!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Dipper admitted.

Mabel smiled, "What about co-captain?"

"There's no such thing as co-captain," Dipper grumbled.

Mabel grinned, "Aw, whoops." She tosses a camera into the water.

"Okay, fine! You can be co-captain," Dipper grumbled.

Soos asked, "Can I be associate co-captain?"

"As co-captain, I authorize that request," Mabel grinned.

Will scowled, glaring up at Soos, but not saying a word.

Dipper sighed, "Well, as first co-captain, our number one order of business is to lure the monster out with this." He gestures at a barrel of Fish Food.

"Permission to taste some?" Soos asked.

Dipper smiled, "Granted."

"Permission co-granted," Mabel grinned.

Soos smiled, "Permission associate co-granted." He licks some, than gags and wipes his tongue, coughing, "Dude, I don't know what I expected that to taste like!"

Dipper and Mabel start laughing, making Will glare at all three of them.

Dipper sighs, "Oh, Soos..."

Stan watches them, "Traitors! Ah, I'll find my own fishing buddies!" He looks around and sees a couple sitting in a boat up ahead, "Ah!" He starts his boat's engine, "There's my new pals!"

* * *

S.S. Cool Dude approaches Scuttlebutt Island. There is fog everywhere. Soos is at the back of the boat shoveling fish food over the side, Dipper and Mabel are at the front, and Will is just sitting by the side. Dipper is trying to see through the fog while Mabel is playing ventriloquist with a pelican.

Mabel smiled, "Hey! How's it going?" She makes a voice for the pelican, "It's going awesome! Bow bow, buh bow bow!"

"Mabel, leave that thing alone," Dipper sighed.

Mabel ends to scaring the pelican away by choking on water and coughing.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing lookout?" Will asked, looking at her.

Mabel shouted, "Look out!" She throws a volley ball at Will, who catches it perfectly, surprising both her and Dipper.

Will just throws it into the water, shaking his head, and sighing.

Mabel laughed, "Heh, heh. But seriously, I'm on it."

The boat jolts to a sudden stop having crashed into the shore of the island.

Mabel smiled, "See? We're here! I'm a lookout genius! Hamster ball, here we come!"

The crew disembarks and ventures into the foggy woods. Dipper leads the group while carrying a lantern. They soon come to a large sign nailed to a tree that says "Scuttlebutt Island." Soos and Mabel stop in front of it.

Soos laughed, "Dude, check it out." He covers the "Scuttle" part of the sign, "Butt Island."

Mabel smiled, "Soos, you rapscallion!" She looks over at Dipper and Will, "Hey! Why aren't you laughing? Are you scared?"

Will laughed, "I've seen worse than this. This is barely scary."

"Pssh! Yeah, right! I'm not-" Dipper doesn't get to finish, as Mabel interrupts him by bopping him on the nose and blowing a raspberry, "-Yeah, you are!"

Dipper scowls, "Hey!" He drops the lantern as Mabel continues poking him and blowing raspberries, "Quit...! Stop! Mabel!"

There's a growling noise in the distance. Mabel stops teasing Dipper and they look around.

Soos comes up to them, "Dude, did you guys hear that?"

A possum grabs lantern and runs away.

Dipper groans, "Our lantern! Aww! I can't see anything!"

"Duuude, I dunno, man. Maybe this, uh... Maybe this isn't worth it," Soos speaks up.

Dipper frowned, "Not worth it? Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture!" He smiles, "I'm in!"

Mabel grinned, "Me, too!"

Dipper and Mabel run off.

Soos nods, "All right, dudes, I'm comin'!" He chases them, and Will just sighs, following behind.

* * *

Dipper holds a camera, "Guys, guys, guys! You hear something?"

The growling noise from earlier can be heard; a flock of birds flies overhead, away from the sound.

Dipper grins, "This is it! This is it!"

Dipper and Mabel punch each other excitedly and walking towards the sound, "Yes yes yes! Hoo hoo hoo!"

Soos grabs a stick and follows them into the fog, and Will just follows them.

Walking through the fog, Soos stops the group when he spots a lake monster silhouette. The group ducks behind a log.

Dipper smiled, "Everyone: Get your cameras ready!"

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos turn their cameras on.

Dipper smiled, "Ready? GO!"

Soos yells and jumps over the log, holding his camera in front of him as he runs toward the silhouette, snapping photos at random. The twins follow him, but as they get closer, they discover the silhouette was the remains of a wrecked boat with beavers living on it.

Dipper frowned, "But... but what was that noise, then? I heard a monster noise!"

The "monster noise" sounds again. It turns out to be a beaver chewing on, and sometimes activating, a rusty old chainsaw.

Soos grins, "Sweet! Beaver with a chainsaw." He begins to take pictures of it.

"Maybe that old guy was crazy after all..." Dipper sighed.

Mabel nodded, "He did use the word 'scrapdoodle'."

"That... doesnt necessarily make him crazy..." Will whispered.

Soos takes pictures of a beaver posing on a stump, "Ooh, yeah! Work it! Work it! Nice! Nice! Gimme another one of those! Yeah, I like that one."

"What're we gonna say to Grunkle Stan? We ditched him over nothing. Hey... guys, do you feel that? Hey, hey, whoa, whoa!" Dipper yelps.

The Gobblewonker's silhouette is seen swimming away.

Mabel screams.

Dipper shouted, "This is it! Come on! This is our chance! What's wrong with you guys?"

Gobblewonker robot swims back towards the island and begins to rise as the other speak.

Mabel frowned, "Dipper...?"

"Dude...?" Soos started.

Dipper sighed, "It's not that hard, all right? All you gotta do is point, and shoot. Like this!" He aims his camera at Gobblewonker and realizes it's right in front of him.

Gobblewonker robot roars, causing Dipper to drop his camera and all of them to run away.

Soos shouted, "Run!"

* * *

The Gobblewonker pushes a tree over which falls and almost hits Dipper and Mabel, but Dipper lunges, and they roll out of the way. The continue to run and dodge falling trees and eventually catch up with Soos.

Soos shouts, "Get back to the boat! HURRY!"

The Gobblewonker snaps at Mabel who hops onto Soos's back.

Dipper aims the camera at Gobblewonker, but trips over a root, stopping the camera, "The picture!"

"Dude, if it makes you feel any better, I got tons of pictures of those beavers, dude!" Soos admitted.

Dipper screams, "WHY WOULD THAT MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?!"

Open with the group running towards the boat. Soos helps the others on, the climbs in himself.

Soos's presence pushes the boat back into the water and he runs towards the helm, "Let's get outta here, dudes!"

They start driving away in the boat backwards.

Dipper sighs, "All right! This is it! Cracked lens! Soos! Get a photo!"

Soos throws cameras at the monster.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Dipper screeched.

Soos smiled, "Oh! I still got one left! Don't worry, dude!"

He throws a camera to Dipper but misses hitting the wall and breaking the camera.

The Gobblewonker dives into the water and begins to chase the gang. Soos steers the ship forwards and drives away from it.

Dipper shouted, "Go, go, go, go, go!"

S.S. Cool Dude drives past Stan and soaks him. He throws his hat to the ground in frustration, then sits down and sighs.

Dipper shouts, "SOOS! BEAVERS!"

The boat crashes into the old, broken boat and beavers fly everywhere, biting the boat and the crew.

"Ah, beavers! Oh, no!" Soos shouts.

Beavers are biting Dipper's hat. Mabel shakes a beaver off of her arm, and a beaver lunges at Soos, who stumbles away from the wheel. Will just sighs, glaring at all the beavers, practically daring them to touch him. Mabel takes control on the wheel, steering away from the Gobblewonker. Dipper tries to dislodge a beaver from the side of the boat while Soos runs in circles crying in pain from the beaver still on his face. Dipper throws beavers towards the Gobblewonker who dives and continues to chase them under the water. The S.S. Cool Dude drives through a place with people fishing, who are overturned by the Gobblewonker behind them.

The Gobblewonker swipes at the boat and manages to knock the control cabin off.

Dipper looks around, before he takes out Journals and flips through pages, "Um... uh... GO INTO THE FALLS! I think there might be a cave behind there!"

"MIGHT BE?!" Mabel shouts at him.

Soos, Mabel, and Dipper scream and the boat goes through the waterfall and into cave behind. Their boat crashes, sending them into the dirt. The all stand up, and turn around to see the Gobblewonker swim in after them and get stuck in the cave entrance.

Mabel smiled, "It's stuck!"

"Ha ha! Yeah! Wait...It's stuck?" Dipper asked, before he tries to find a camera, but he has none.

Mabel lifts Dipper's hat to reveal he still has one last camera, "Boop."

Dipper laughs and takes shots of the robot.

"Didja get a good one?" Mabel asked.

Dipper smiled, hugging her, "THEY'RE ALL GOOD ONES!"

"WOO! HAMSTER BALL!" Mabel cheers.

The Gobblewonker, still roaring, gets hit by a rock. It's head falls down with an electric noise.

Dipper frowned, "What the...?" He walksup to the Gobblewonker and touches its side, "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Mabel asked.

Dipper steps on the gobblewonker and knocks it. It makes a hollow metalic sound. Dipper climbs up the Gobblewonker.

"Careful, Dipper!" Will shouts.

Dipper sighs, "I've got this! Hold on!" He climbs over the Gobblewonker, then pops up from the other side, "Hey, guys! Come check this out!"

The gang discovers a handle and turns it, causing steam to come out. They open the trapdoor causing more steam to come out. They discover old man McGucket inside controlling a machine.

McGucket mumbled, "Work the bellows and the...Eh? Aww, banjo polish!"

"Wha- Yo- You?! You made this? W-w-why?" Dipper asked.

McGucket frowned, "Well, I...I, uh...I just wanted attention."

"I still don't understand," Dipper admitted.

McGucket sighs, "You just don't know the length us old-timers go through for a little quality time with our family."

Will looks down, sniffing.

Dipper and Mabel look at the fishing hats Grunkle Stan gave them and sigh, before looking towards Will.

Soos laughed, "Dude. I guess the real lake monster is you two. Heh, heh! Sorry, that just like-boom-just popped into my head there."

"So, did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?" Mabel asked.

Old Man McGucket shook his head, "No, sir, I got to work straight on the robut! I made lots of robuts in my day! Any of you kids got a screwdriver?

"Well, so much for the photo contest," Dipper takes out his camera.

Mabel smiled, "You still have one roll of film left."

"... and I still have all four of my cameras," Will speaks up.

Dipper looks at the two, "Whaddaya wanna do with it?"

* * *

Dipper shouts, "Hey! Over here!" He drives by on the beat-up S.S. Cool Dude and both boats stop before he takes a photo of Stan.

"What the- Kids? I thought you two were off playing "Spin the Bottle" with Soos!" Stan shouted.

Dipper smiled, "Well, we spent all day trying to find a 'legendary' dinosaur."

"But we realized, the only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here," Mabel smiled.

Stan frowned, "Save your sympathy! I've been having a great time withoutcha'! Makin' friends, talkin' to my reflection- I had a run-in with the lake police! Guess I gotta wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun."

"So... I guess there isn't room in that boat for four more?" Dipper asked.

Stan glares at Dipper and Mabel. Dipper and Mabel put on their hats.

Stan sighs, "You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?"

"Five bucks says you can't do it!" Dipper shouts.

Stan shouts, "You're on!"

Dipper climbs into the Stan O' War.

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, plus me singing at the top of my lungs!" Mabel grinned.

Stan laughed, "I like those odds!"

Mabel and Soos climb into the Stan O' War.

Dipper smiled, "All right, everybody get together. Say fishing!"

"Fishing!" Mabel and Stan smiled.

Will just glared at all of them a few feet away, shaking his head and ignoring the tears in his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Reviews are the only thing that truly tell me that people are reading my story, and that i should continue! - K.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Star Boy

Stan is out in the front yard with some tourists, "For tonight's final illusion, we have the incredible "Sack of Mystery"! When you put your money in, it mysteriously disappears!"

The crowd mutters several positive things about the trick's credibility and Stan's character. Stan smiles at his gain and their loss.

Dipper, Mabel, Will, and Soos are watching television inside.

"The tiger was badly injured in the explosion, but we repaired him with a fist."

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos start cheering, while Will just sighs. Dipper says that the tiger's a hero. On TV, the tiger punches itself.

"Tiger Fist! ...will return after these messages."

Soos points out the next commercial, "Hey, look. It's that commercial I was telling you guys about."

Bud asked, "Are you completely miserable?"

Actor cries, "YES!"

Bud says, "Then you need to meet," He whispers, "Gideon."

"Gideon?" Dipper asked.

Mabel asked, "What makes him so special?"

Bud answers in the commercial, "He's a psychic."

"Nothing. He's just a fraud," Will grumbled.

Mabel voices her confusion, "Aroo?"

Bud states, "So don't waste your time with other so-called 'man of mystery'."

The screen shows a clip of Stan coming out of an outhouse and is stamped with the word "FRAUD."

Bud announces, "Learn about tomorrow, tonight at Gideon's Tent of Telepathy."

Will just frowns, looking down, repeatedly whispering to himself, "He's not them... he's not them... they can't hurt you... you're safe... you're safe here, with the Pines... Stan wouldn't let them hurt you... he needs you to get him back..."

"Wow, I'm getting all curiousy inside!" Mabel smiled.

Stan walks into the room, "Well, don't get too curiousy. Ever since that monster Gideon rolled into town, I've had nothin' but trouble."

"Well, is he really psychic?" Mabel asked.

Dipper smiled, "I think we should go and find out."

"Never! You're forbidden from patronizing the competition. No one that lives under my roof is allowed under that Gideon's roof!" Stan denies.

Dipper asked, "Do tents have roofs?"

"I think we just found our loop hole... literally!" Mabel holds up a string with a loop in it, "Mwop mwop!"

"So come down soon, folks. Gideon is expecting you."

* * *

There's a crowd entering the Tent of Telepathy. Bud Gleeful stands at the entrance with a sack.

Bud smiles, "Step right up there, folks. Put your money in Gideon's psychic sack."

Crowd mutters several positive things about the sack's credibility.

"Whoa, this is like a bizarro version of the Mystery Shack. They even have their own Soos," Dipper points to a maintenance worker who looks very similar to Soos, named Deuce.

Soos glares at the lookalike while munching on an empanada.

Mabel smiled, "It's starting! It's starting!"

"Let's see what this monster looks like," Dipper grumbled.

The curtains open and Gideon appears on the stage.

Gideon greets them, "Hello America! My name is Li'l Gideon."

Gideon claps and doves fly out of his hair. The crowd cheers.

"That's Stan's mortal enemy?" Dipper asked.

Mabel cooed, "But he's so wittle!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover..." Will whispered.

Gideon smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is such a gift to have you here tonight! ...Such a gift. I have a vision. I predict that you will soon all say, 'aww'."

Gideon makes a cute pose and the crowd says "aww".

"It came true!" Mabel gasped.

Dipper frowned, "What? I'm not impressed."

"You're impressed!" Mabel smiled.

Bud Gleeful starts playing the piano and Gideon starts singing a song. Will just frowns, looking down at the floor, covering his ears. The crowd, including Soos, and the twins, rises, seemingly unintentionally, and everyone, besides Will, start to clap along with the beat.

Dipper is surprised, "Wha—? How did he—?"

The song ends, Gideon is sweating and panting and the crowd cheers wildly.

Gideon smiled, "Thank you! You people are the real miracles!"

"Woo! Yeah!" Mabel cheers.

Dipper sighed, "Man, that kid's an even bigger fraud than Stan! No wonder our uncle's jealous."

"Oh, come on. His dance moves were adorable! And did you see his hair? It was like, whoosh!" Mabel smiled.

Dipper shakes his head, "You're too easily impressed."

"Yeah, yeah!" Mabel walks away.

Dipper looks towards Will, "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh. Y-yeah... I'm okay... I just... don't really like that place..." Will frowned.

Dipper was confused, "Why?"

"... it's kind of... personal."

* * *

Next day at the Mystery Shack, Mabel goes up to Dipper, her face is bedazzled with sequins.

Mabel smiles, "Check it out, Dipper! I successfully bezazzled my face!"

"Is that permanent?" Dipper asked.

Mabel sighed, "I'm unappreciated in my time..."

The doorbell rings.

"Somebody answer that door!"

"I'll get it!" Mabel goes to get the door, opening it up thinking is no one there, before looking down and finding Gideon.

Gideon smiled, "Howdy."

"It's "wittle ol'" you!" Mabel cooed.

Gideon laughs nervously, "Yeah, my song's quite catchy. Now, I know we haven't formally met, but after yesterday's performance, I just couldn't get your laugh out of my head."

"You mean this one?" Mabel laughs obnoxiously.

Gideon smiled, "Oh, what a delight! Now, when I saw you in the audience, I said to myself, 'Now there's a kindred spirit! Someone who appreciates the sparkly things in life'."

"That's totally me!" Mabel laughs and coughs up some sequins that land on Gideon's suit, bedazzling it.

Gideon whispers, "Enchanting. Utterly enchanting."

"Who's at the door?" Will asked.

Mabel shouts, "No one, Will!"

"I appreciate your discretion. Now, Will's no fan of mine. I don't know exactly why, but he seems a little couscous around me. Anyway... what do you say we step away from here, and chat a bit more. Perhaps in my dressing room?" Gideon asked.

"Oh! Makeovers! Yes!"

* * *

Gideon opens the door to his dressing room. Mabel stares in amazement.

"Ya see something you like? 'Cause I do," Gideon smiled.

Mabel laughs cluelessly, "What?"

* * *

Mabel returns to the Mystery Shack with her makeover, "Hey Dipper. What's goin' oooon?" She dangles her manicured fingernails over Dipper's head.

"Whoa, where have you been? And what's going on with those fingernails, you look like a wolverine," Dipper admits.

Mabel smiled, "I know, right? I was hanging out with my new pal, Gideon. He is one dapper little man."

"Mabel, I don't trust anyone whose hair is bigger than their head," Dipper sighs.

Mabel frowns, "Oh, leave him alone! You never want to do girly stuff with me; you and Soos get to do boy stuff all the time!"

"What about Will?" Dipper asked, "He's perfectly okay with doing girly stuff with you."

Mabel laughed nervously, "Well... he's shy, and... it's kind of hard to ask."

* * *

Mabel and Gideon are on the roof of a warehouse.

Mabel smiled, "Whoa, the view from your family's factory is nuts!"

"Mabel, when I'm up here lookin' down on all those little ol' people, I feel like I'm king of all I survey. I guess that makes you my queen!" Gideon smiled.

Mabel asked, "What? You are being so nice to me right now, quit it!"

"I can't quit it. I am speaking from the heart," Gideon smiled.

Mabel is confused, "From the where-now?"

"Mabel, I've never felt this close with anyone. So, so close," He stokes Mabel's hair and giggles.

Mabel pushes his hand away, "Look Gideon, I um... I like you a lot, but let's just be friends."

"At least just give me a chance. Mabel, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me? It'll just be one li'l ol' date, I swear on my lucky bolo tie," Gideon smiled.

Mabel mumbles, "Ummm. Okay, then... I guess..."

"Mabel Pines, you have made me the happiest boy in the world!" He hugs Mabel.

"Are you sniffing my hair?"

* * *

Back at Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper are playing a video game.

Mabel sighed, "It's not a date-date, it's just, you know, I didn't want to hurt his feelings and so I figured I'd throw him a bone."

"Mabel, guys don't work that way. He's gonna fall in love with you," Dipper warmed.

Mabel scoffs, "Yeah right. I'm not that lovable."

"Okay, we agree on something here," Dipper admitted.

Doorbell rings, Mabel goes to answer door. A horse busts through. Mabel screams.

Gideon says, while riding horses, "A night of enchantment awaits, m'lady!"

"Oh boy."

* * *

Mabel and Gideon are sitting together at a booth in an aquatic themed restaurant.

Mabel gasped, "I can't believe they let us bring a horse in here! I've never seen so many forks! And water with bubbles in it? Ooh lala, oui, oui!"

Stan is looking at a newspaper article showing a picture of Gideon and Mabel together.

Stan shouts, Hey, hey! What the jackal is Mabel doing in the paper next to that crazy pickpocket Gideon?"

"Oh, yeah, it's like a big deal. Everybody's talking about Gideon and Mabel's big date tonight," Wendy tells him.

Stan shouts, "WHAT?! That little shyster is dating my great niece!?"

"I didn't know! I didn't hear about it and plus, I told her not to," Dipper tried to explain.

Stan enters, wearing his suit, "Yeah, well it ends tonight. I'm going right down to that little skunk's house; this is gonna stop RIGHT now!"

* * *

Stan's car skids to a halt in front of Gideon's house. He drives his car up to Gideon's house and skids to a halt in front.

Stan knocks the door, shouting, "Gideon, you little punk! Open up!" He reads sign on the door that says 'Please Pardon This Garden', "I will pardon NOTHING!"

Bud opens the door, "Why, Stanford Pines! What a delight!"

"Out of the way Bud, I'm looking for Gideon!" Stan tries to push him out of the way.

Bud pulls Stan inside, "Well, I haven't seen the boy around, but since you're here, you simply must come in for coffee! It's imported! All the way from Colombia!"

"Wow... I went to jail there once." Stan whistled, "Some digs you got here."

Bud smiled, "Now, I hear that your niece and my Gideon are, well, they're singin' in harmony lately so to speak!"

"Uh, yeah, and I'm against it. Nyah!" Stan knocks a pillow off the couch.

Bud shakes his head, "No no no. I see it as a fantastic business opportunity. Yes, the Mystery Shack and the Tent of Telepathy. We've been at each other's throats for far too long, yes we have. This is our big chance to set aside our rivalry and pool our collective profit, you see."

"I'm listening."

* * *

"...And so I said 'Autograph your own head shot lady'," Gideon laughs.

Mabel nervously laughs, Yeah..."

"Mabel, tonight's date was a complete success. And tomorrow's date promises to top this one in every way!" Gideon proclaimed.

Mabel holds her hands up, "Whoa whoa, you said just one date, and this was it."

"Hark! What a surprise! A red crested South American rainbow macaw!" Gideon smiled, as the macaw flies in and lands on Gideon.

The macaw shouts, "MABEL! WILL YOU- ACCOMPANY- GIDEON- TO- THE BALLROOM DANCE- THIS- THURSDAY?" The macaw coughs up a letter and flies away.

Everyone else in the diner starts talking and looking at them.

Gideon whispers, "They're expectin' us. Please say you'll go."

"Oh, Gideon, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to say-"

* * *

Mabel walks by Dipper, and Will, who's beside Dipper, as he's reading his book.

Dipper asked, "Hey. How'd it go?"

"I don't know..." Mabel sighs, putting a lobster in a tank, "I have a lobster now."

"Well, at least it's over and you'll never have to go out with him again. Mabel? It's over, right? Mabel?" Dipper asked.

Mabel frowns, "He asked me out again and I didn't know how to say no... And I do like Gideon, as a friend slash little sister, so I didn't want to hurt his feelings! I just need to get things back to where they used to be. You know, friends."

Mabel starts is pacing, "I mean, he's so nice, but.. I can't keep doing this. But I can't break his heart." She shouts, "I have no way out!"

Dipper asked, "What in the heck happened on that date?"

"I don't know! I was in the friend zone, and then before I knew what was happening, he pulled me into the romance zone. It was like quick sand! Chubby quicksand!" Mabel shouts.

Dipper sighs, "Mabel, come on. It's not like you're gonna have to marry Gideon."

Stan enters the room, "Great news, Mabel. You have to marry Gideon!"

"WHAT?!"

Mabel screams and runs out of the room.

* * *

Dipper and Will walk into the attic.

Dipper seeing Mabel hiding in her sweater, frowns, "Oh no. Mabel..."

"Mabel's not here. She's in sweater town," Mabel announces.

Will asked, "Are you gonna come out of sweater town?"

Mabel whines and shakes head.

Will sighed, "Alright, enough is enough. If you can't break up with Gideon, I'll do it for you."

Mabel peeks out of her sweater, "You will?"

"Of course. Anything for a friend," Will smiled.

Mabel gets up and hugs him, "Oh, thank you thank you thank you!"

* * *

Gideon is sitting in a booth awaiting Mabel. Will enters, approaches Gideon and clears his throat.

Gideon looks at him, "Oh. Will, how are you? You look good, you look good."

"Thanks, you uh... Look, Gideon. We've got to talk. Mabel isn't joining you tonight, she uh, she doesn't want to see you anymore. She's uh. She's kinda weirded out by you, no offense," Will admits.

Gideon's eye twitched, "So what you're sayin' is... you've...come between us."

"You're not gonna like, freak out or anything, are ya?" Will asked, staring at the floor.

Gideon smiled, "Of course not. These things happen. Bygones, you know."

"So. Okay. Good. Then again, sorry man..." Will walks out of the restaurant, where Mabel was waiting.

"How'd it go? Was he mad? Did he try to read your mind with his psychic powers?" Mabel asked.

Will sighed, "Don't worry, Mabel, he's just a kid. He doesn't have any powers."

* * *

"Will, you don't know what you've done!"

Gideon grabs his amulet and a candle starts to levitate and the light bulbs on his boudoir explode.

Other things in the room begin to levitate, "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life!"

He throws the levitated objects on the ground.

* * *

Mabel smiled, "I'm so glad everything's back to normal!"

Telephone rings.

Will sighed, "I'll get it." He walks over to the telephone, before picking it up, "Hello? Oh hey man. Uh huh, uh huh. 412 Gopher Road. Tonight? Got it."

* * *

Toby hangs up the phone.

Toby sighs, "There. I did your dirty work. Now it's time you pay YOUR end of the bargain!"

Gideon throws Toby a slip of paper.

Toby hugs the paper, "Ha! Shandra Jimenez's phone number! Bless you, Li'l Gideon!"

* * *

Will opens the warehouse door, "Hello?"

He turns to leave, only for the door to slam shut. He bangs on the door and turns around when lights start turning on. Gideon swerves around in a swivel chair, petting a doll of himself.

"Hello friend." Gideon smiled.

Will frowns, "Star Boy... What do you want from me?"

"Listen carefully, boy. This town has secrets you couldn't begin to comprehend!" Gideon smiled.

Will smiled, "Yet, I know most of them. Although... Is this about Mabel? I told you, she's not into you!"

"LIAR! YOU turned her against me!" Gideon grabs his amulet and walks toward Will, "She was my peach dumplin'!"

Will stares down at the amulet, "Mystical Amulet. Of course... I'm not surprised."

Gideon smiled, "Readin' minds isn't all I can do."

"You can't! You're a fake!" Will shouted.

Gideon laughed, "Oh tell me, Will: is this fake?"

He levitates all the merchandise.

* * *

Mabel is outside of the Mystery Shack, thinking and chewing on her hair.

Wendy walks outside and sits next to Mabel, "How's that hair tastin', buddy?"

Mabel sighs, "Wendy, I need some advice. You've broken up with guys, right? I don't know what's wrong with me. I thought everything was back to normal, but I still feel all gross. Maybe letting Will do it for me was a mistake. Gideon deserves an honest break up. I know what I've gotta do. Thanks for talking to me, Wendy." She runs to get a bike and rides off on it.

She leaves Wendy there to list off her exes.

* * *

Will frowned, "I was right about you, you ARE a monster!"

"Mabel Pines will be mine!" Gideon laughs evilly and pulls the sting of one of his dolls, making it laugh evilly.

Will gets up, grabs a baseball bat, and charges at Gideon with the bat, "She's never gonna date you!"

"That's a lie." Gideon looks at a box of lamb shears, "And I'm gonna make sure you never lie to me again, friend."

He levitates the lamb shears.

* * *

Mabel runs to the window from outside and sees Will and Gideon. She opens the door, "Gideon! We have to talk!"

"M-Mabel. My marshmalla." Gideon drops the shears, "What are you doin' here?"

Mabel sighed, "I'm sorry Gideon, but I can't be your marshmallow. I needed to be honest and tell you that myself."

"I-I don't understand," Gideon admits.

Mabel smiled, "Hey, but we can still be makeover buddies, right? Wouldn't you like that?"

"Really?" Gideon smiled.

Mabel frowned, "No, not really!" She pulls off Gideon's amulet, "You were like, attacking my friend, what the heck?!"

"My tie! Give it back!" Gideon shouts.

Mabel throws the amulet to Will.

Will smiled, catching it, "Not so powerful without this, are you?"

Gideon screams and charges at Will, who dodged his attack, and he breaks through the window.

Will sighs, "Mabel... we can't have him killed. He's important."

"How?" Mabel asked.

Will doesn't say anything, and puts the amulet on, even though he doesn't actually need it, and levitates Gideon, before making sure him and Mabel float down.

"Listen Gideon, it's over. I will never, ever, date you," Mabel sighed.

Will drops Gideon and throws the amulet to the ground, breaking it.

Gideon scowled, "MY POWERS! Oh this isn't over. This isn't the last you'll see of wittle... ol' me!"

He walks into the dark forest.

* * *

Gideon walks towards the Mystery Shack, and after Will opens the door, he points at him, "I rebuke thee! I rebuke thee!"

Mabel and Dipper both walk over to the door, noticing Gideon at the door, "What do you want?"

"The entire Pines' family, and Will, have invoked my fury! You will all pay recompense for your transgressions!" Gideon shouts.

Will just glares at him, shaking his head, "Uh huh. Alright. Go away, Gideon."

"You're not human!" Gideon points at him.

Will bites his lip, looking down, "Why do you say that?"

"You didn't need that amulet! It didn't even glow when you 'used' it!" Gideon scowled, "You're a demon, and I finally have proof!"

Will sighed, not knowing the twins were there, "So? I could just light you on fire right now."

"You won't! You're too benevolent! Besides, Mabel and Dipper are here! Good luck at explaining this to them!" Gideon walks away.

Will shakes his head, "Shooting Star and Pine Tree aren't..." He turns around and yelps, seeing the twins.

"Will...?" Mabel starts.

Will just bites his lip, and runs off.

The twins don't pursue him.

* * *

Stan sighed, "I coulda had it all. What the heck happened to you three?"

"Gideon," The Twins reply.

Will sighed, "Gideon. Yeah, he... "swore vengeance" on the whole family, and me... the twins know now, because of him, as well."

"Know what?" Stan asked.

Will looked down, "What I am..."

"Oh. Ohhh. Uh... hey, kids, you don't have anything to be scared of. Will's quite benevolent, which is odd... but... there's a reason behind it," Stan sighed, looking at the two.

"So... the light we saw... what was that actually?" Dipper asked.

Will sighs, before snapping his fingers, causing a fire to erupt in his hand, "This."

"Wow. That's... interesting." Mabel gasped, "Is that why the amulet didn't work on you?"

Will nodded.

* * *

Gideon makes a fake voice for Will, "Hey, what are you gonna do without your precious amulet?"

He smiles, "Oh you'll see boy..." He closes Journal 2, "You'll see..."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Reviews are the only thing that truly tell me that people are reading my story, and that i should continue! - K.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Northwest Conspiracy

Stan sighs, "Aw, come on, what's with all this traffic? And why is it all...covered wagons?" He starts to panic, "Oh no! No! No! Not today! Not today!"

A few women gasp in the presence of him nearly running them over. He backs up, and begins to drive the car backwards.

"Grunkle Stan, what's going on?" Dipper asked.

Stan keeps panicking, "We gotta get outta here. Before it's too late! They've circled the wagons! We're trapped! Nooooooooo!"

"I've gotta good feeling about today," Mabel looks out her window at a cow.

* * *

The twins, Will, and Stan get out of the car and walk around an old fashioned-looking Main Street.

"Man. Look at the town," Dipper sighed.

Stan sighs, "Ah, boy. It's Pioneer Day. Every year these yahoos dress up like idiots to celebrate the day Gravity Falls was founded."

"Welcome to 1863!" Toby smiles, walking over to them.

Will frowns, "1863? Wasn't that 8 years ago, or something?"

"Uh... Will, it's 2012," Mabel tells him.

Stan growled, "I will break you, little man!"

"Ahh!" Toby screams, running away and crashes into a barrel.

"Wow! Look! Candle dipping!" Mabel points at people candle dipping.

Dipper gasps, looking at the people panning for gold, "Whoa, gold panning!"

"Come one and all for the opening ceremonies!"

"Grunkle Stan, you coming?" Mabel asked.

Stan shakes his head, "No, thank you! Just remember if you come back to the Shack talking like these people, you're dead to me."

"There's a carpetbagger in the turnip cellar!" Dipper shouts.

Mabel shouts, "Well hornswabber my haversack!"

Dipper and Mabel spit on ground and run off, laughing.

Stan shouts at them, "You're dead to me!"

* * *

A crowd assembles around a large stage.

Pacifica comes on stage and taps a microphone, "Howdy, everyone! You all know me, Pacifica Northwest, great-great granddaughter of town-founder, Nathaniel Northwest. I'm also very rich."

The crowd applauds.

Pacifica smiled, "Now if you've got the pioneer spirit, we ask you come on up and introduce yourself."

"Audience participation!" Mabel gasped.

Dipper frowns, "I don't know, Mabel. Isn't that girl kinda like your arch-enemy?"

"That's water under the bridge," Mabel laughs and runs onstage.

Pacifica smiled, "Our first newcomer is..." She frowns, "Ugh... Mabel..."

"Yeah! Let's get this Pioneer Day started! Right guys? USA! USA!" Mabel smiled.

Crowd starts to chant, "USA! USA!"

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but Pioneer Day is for serious people, and you look and act ridiculous." Pacifica looks down at Mabel's sweater, "I mean, a puppy playing basketball? Are you always this silly?"

Mabel grins, "Hey, I can be serious!"

"You do have nachos hanging from your ears, hon," Pacifica smirked.

Mabel touches her nacho earrings and blushes.

Pacifica laughs, "Haha, wow, I'm embarrassed for you. Give her a hand everybody!"

Crowd applauds and Dipper looks worried.

Mabel sadly walks off of the stage.

Pacifica smirked, "Now who wants to hear more about me?"

Pacifica, the Northwest Family lines up for a photo, "Everyone say Northwest!"

Northwest Family, "Northwest!"

Camera clicks, taking picture.

Pacifica laughs, "We're perfect."

* * *

Dipper asked, "Hey, you okay?"

"I need some old-timey butterscotch..." Mabel frowns.

* * *

"Dipper? Will? Can I ask you guys something? Do you think I'm silly?" Mabel asked.

Dipper frowned, "Uh, nnnoooo?"

"Mabel... just because Llama says your silly, doesn't mean you are," Will smiled.

Mabel shouted, "I knew it! The nacho earrings, the sweater. I thought I was being charming, but I guess people see me as a big joke."

She throws off her nacho earrings, takes off her sweater, and ties her sweater around her waist.

Dipper frowned, "C'mon, Mabel, you love that sweater!"

"I did before Pacifica ruined it for me. She ruins everything!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper glares up at the statue, "Pacifica! Why does she think that being related to the town founder means she can treat everyone like garbage. Someone needs to take her down a peg." He gasped, "Wait a minute! I feel like I read something about Pacifica's great-great grandfather before." He opens Journal 3, "Of course! Oh, this is perfect. 'In my investigations I recently made a discovery. Nathaniel Northwest may not be the true founder of Gravity Falls! I believe this secret is emburied somewhere on the enclosed document. If only I could crack the code'." He opens the document, revealing a complex series of letters, symbols and words, "Oh, man! If this cover-up is true, it means Pacifica's whole family is a fraud. This could be a major conspiracy!"

"Really?" Mabel smiled.

Dipper nodded, "I got to investigate this!"

"Wait! I'm coming with you. Conspiracies are serious, right?" Mabel asked.

Will bit his lip, "It depends on what it's about..."

"Oh yeah, definitely," Dipper smiled.

Mabel smiled, "Well, if I help you crack this code, then nobody could call me silly again!"

"Yeah! Mystery twins?" Dipper asked.

Mabel laughed, "I thought you hated that."

"I'm starting to accept it," Dipper admitted.

Dipper and Mabel fist bump and run off. Will just sits by the statue, watching them go. He sighs.

* * *

Dipper grinned, "Alright, Mabel, if we can prove Nathaniel Northwest wasn't the real founder of Gravity Falls, it will finally put Pacifica in her place."

"And solving a mystery will prove that I'm not silly. I'm serious. Seeeeriousss..." Mabel smiled.

Dipper places some slides into a projector, and sighs, "We just need to crack this code. Let me see... it's not Egyptian, it's not numerology, it's not, wait-of course! The triangle is the alchemist symbol for flame. Lighting the parchment on fire will reveal the secret message!"

"It's so obvious!" Mabel smiled.

Dipper smiled, "Alright, let's just light this sucker up and- Mabel!"

Mabel , nowwearing a hat she made out of the document, grins, "Mwop! I just made a hat. Ugh, I just did something silly again."

"Wait, Mabel. You folded it into a map! And I was gonna burn it..." Dipper frowned.

Mabel smiled, taking the 'hat' off her head, "This map should lead us to... The Gravity Falls Museum of History."

* * *

"What are we gonna do next, steal Thomas Jefferson's rib cage?" Mabel asked.

Dipper shook his head, "Ewww, no. According to the map, the next clue about the real town founder should be right... here!"

A triangular exhibition piece is mounted on the wall.

Dipper sighed, "We've gotta figure this one out quick, I have a feeling those cops weren't at the library to check out books..."

"I don't think the one with the bell can read..." Mabel smiled.

Dipper asked, "So what is it anyway?"

The twins analyze the exhibit. Mabel gets bored and walks over to a bench to sit down.

Mabel walked over to a bench and sits down, turning upside-down on the bench, shouting, "Hey painting, be less stupid!" She gasped, "It worked!"

"Huh?" He runs over and lays upside-down on the bench, "Wait! It's not abstract, it's upside-down!"

Mabel smiled, "I think I've seen that statue at the cemetery."

"Let's go! Quick!"

* * *

Dipper is looking at the statue that is pointing off in the distance, "Ah... The statue must be pointing to the next clue." He looks in direction statue is pointing, but then turns back when Mabel speaks up.

Mabel laughs, the finger of the statue sticking in her nose, "Oh, gross! She's picking my nose! Ha ha!"

The tip of the statue's finger bends upward, opening a secret door in the grave.

"Ha! Who's silly now, Pacifica? Bam! Now we're getting into real conspiracy mode. I feel serious," Mabel laughed.

* * *

Mabel gasps, "It's a treasure trove of historic-y, secret-y things! She picks up a top-secret document. The first page is about the secret of Abraham Lincoln's hat, and shows a picture of Lincoln in his top hat in one picture, and him without his top hat, with a hand sticking out of the top of his head, in the other. Mabel looks at the next page, where there is a picture of Benjamin Franklin wearing earrings, and the sub-caption says that he was secretly a woman, "Oh, man! Ben Franklin secretly was a woman!"

Dipper smiled, finding and picking up a document titled 'Northwest Cover-up', "Hey, jackpot! Now we'll find out who the real town founder was! 'Let it be here recorded that Nathaniel Northwest, fabled founder of Gravity Falls, was, in fact, a fraud...as well as a waste-shoveling village idiot'? Oh, bad news for Pacifica. Wait'll the papers hear about this!"

"Once people see that I uncovered a historical conspiracy, they can never call me silly!" Mabel smiled.

Dipper reads from the document, " 'The true founder of Gravity Falls was sir lord, Quentin Trembley, III, Esquire'."

"Who's Quentin Trembley?" Mabel asked.

They find a tape, and put into the tape player.

"If you're watching this, then you are one of eight people in these United States with clearance to view this information. In fact, I myself will be shot as soon as the filming is complete. What? No? Ho! Well, that's a relief! Of all of America's secrets, the most embarrassing was that of Quentin Trembley: The eighth-and-a-half president of the United States."

"President?" Dipper asked.

Mabel was confused, "Eighth-and-a-half?"

"After winning the 1837 election in a landslide, Quentin Trembley quickly gained a reputation as America's silliest president.

He waged war on pancakes, appointed six babies to the supreme court, and issued the de-pants-ipation proclamation. His state of the union speech was even worse. He was kicked out of office and escaped to an uncharted valley he named Gravity Falls, after plummeting into it at high speed. Trembley's shameful term was erased from history and officially replaced by William Henry Harrison as President and local nobody Nathaniel Northwest as founder of Gravity Falls. The whereabouts of president Trembley's body are unknown."

The two look at Quentin Trembley, who is encased in an amber-colored rectangle.

"Whoa! Is that, like, amber or something?" Dipper asked.

Mabel takes her finger, touches the casing, before licking it, "Nope! It's peanut brittle!"

Mabel eats piece of peanut brittle, breaking the block and freeing Trembley.

"It is I, Quentin Trembley!" He rips off his pants.

Dipper yelps, "You're alive! But how?"

"Peanut brittle really does have life-sustaining properties! You're not silly, you're brilliant!" Mabel gasped.

He smiled, "And so are you, dear girl, for following my clues and freeing me from my delicious tomb!"

"He's right! Making maps into hats, hanging upside-down; Your silliness solved the code that serious cops couldn't crack in a hundred years!" Dipper gasped.

Trembley gets to a knee and looks at Mabel, "You've done a great service to your country, Mabel. As thanks, I'd like to make you an official U.S. congressman."

He unfolds a black top-hat and hands it to Mabel.

Mabel puts the hat on, "I'm legalizing everything!"

"You dear boy are on your way to unlocking the mysteries of this great land. So I'd like you to have my President's Key!"

* * *

Mabel smiled, "Hey, Pacifica! I uncovered a government conspiracy about the eighth-and-a-half president of the United States! Who's silly now? Well, turns out you can hibernate in peanut brittle and it-"

Pacifica burst out into laughter, "Wow! You really are a sad, dumb little girl. Nice top hat, by the way."

Preston and Priscilla Northwest laugh mockingly.

Preston Northwest laughs, "Good one, daughter."

Pacifica laughs, "Ooh! I see your car is stuck in the mud." She gets into a sedan, "Enjoy walking home!"

"Aren't you gonna tell her about her ate-gray ampa-gray?"

Mabel smiled, "You know what, Dipper? I've got nothing to prove. I've learned to see silly as awesome!"

"Well, I haven't learned anything! Hey, Pacifica!" Dipper runs to the Northwests' sedan. The car stops and Dipper hands Pacifica the documents on the Northwest cover-up through the window.

Dipper smiled, "Nathaniel Northwest didn't found Gravity Falls, and your whole family is a sham. Deal with it!"

Car drives away, and Pacifica looks out the back window, shocked.

Pacifica screams, "What?! Moooom!"

Dipper smiled, "Man, revenge is underrated. That felt awesome!"

* * *

Stan is telling the twins, and Will, the story of his imprisonment, "-and then Soos came by and talked to me for like, an hour."

Mabel sighs, "You've been through so much."

Dipper uses the President's key to unlock the lock on the stocks and freeing Stan, "It works!"

"So... what's with the top hat?" Stan asked.

Mabel smiled, "I am a congressman."

"Pardon me?" Stan asked, confused.

Mabel smiled, "You are officially pardoned."

Dipper and Mabel laugh, to Stan's befuddlement.

"Oy! You a never gonna make sense, are you, kid?" Stan asked.

Mabel smiled, "Never!"

"Oh, and... you two?" Will smiled.

The twins look at him, "What?"

"I already knew about the Northwest conspiracy," He grinned.

Mabel pouted, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Reviews are the only thing that truly tell me that people are reading my story, and that i should continue! - K.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Time Anomaly Removal Crew

"There she is, Mabel; the cheapest fair money can rent. I spared every expense," Stan smiles, looking at the Mystery Fair.

Dipper frowns, "I think the sky tram is broken. Also, most of my bones."

"Dipper, come here," Will sighs, before looking around, making sure nobody was watching.

Dipper cautiously walks over to him, wincing ever now and then, before Will suddenly grabs him where his bones are broken. He feels a cooling sensation, but he just looks around. Mabel looks pretty confused, and Stan is just smiling.

Will lets go of him, "Alright, that should do it."

"Do what?" Dipper asked, getting up, "Okay, that... was kinda cool."

Mabel gasped, "Dipper, what did that feel like?"

"Cool. It felt... kinda cool," Dipper smiled.

Stan sighed, "Alright, alright. I've got a job for you two." He pulls out a bunch of fake safety inspection certificates with the letter A+ on them, "I printed up a bunch of fake safety inspection certificates. Go slap one on anything that looks like a lawsuit." He hands them to Dipper, who gives some to Mabel.

"Grunkle Stan, is that legal?" Mabel asked.

Stan smiled, "When there's no cops around, anything's legal! Soos, how's that dunk tank coming along?"

Soos nodded, using a blowtorch on the handle of a dunk tank, "Almost ready to go, Mr. Pines."

* * *

Stan knocks on the target and the seat barely moves, before he smiles, "Ha, you've got it rigged from here to Timbuktu! There's nothing on Earth that could knock me down!"

"Yeah, except for like a futuristic laser arm cannon," Soos nodded.

Stan smiled, "Ah. Hey, you haven't seen my red screwdriver, have ya? Darn thing went missing." He digs around in his toolbox.

"Maybe some magical creature or paranormal thing-um took it," Soos suggested.

Stan laughed, "Oi! You've been spending too much time with those kids!" He keeps digging in toolbox and mumbling, "Alright, let's see where'd I put that thing..."

Blendin, behind some portable toilets, whispering, "The mission is proceeding as planned. Over." He uses Stan's red screwdriver to fix his camouflage suit, then walks away.

* * *

Stan yells through megaphone, "It's 12 o' clock! The Dunk Tank is now open!"

The tourist cover their ears as the megaphone screeches.

Stan smiled, "Step right up, and dunk me folks!" He points to a tourist eating a pretzel, "I'm talking to you, Cut-offs!"

Tourists are all gathered in front of Stan's dunk tank.

Stan laughed, "That's right! Muffin-Top, High-Pants! Who wants a piece of me?"

Tourists throw balls at dunk tank, but fail to knock down Stan.

Stan laughs, "Ahahahaha! Come back anytime, folks! Ahahahaha!"

* * *

Dipper asked, eating corn dog shaped like question mark, "How do they get them into this shape? It's unnatural."

"But Dipper, they're so..." Wendy holds up corn dog to the end of the sign that says "DELICIOUS", "delicious?"

Dipper and Wendy both laugh.

Wendy leaves, due to mustard falling on her.

"I'll be right here! Haha!" He whispered, "I love you!"

Mabel enters with two cotton candy sticks, "Look at you two! Getting all romantic at the fair!"

"Eh, it's no big deal," Dipper shrugged.

Mabel grinned, "Yeah, it is!"

Dipper sighed, "Okay, you're right, it is! Isn't this amazing? I just dove in! I said, "Hey! You wanna hang out at the fair?" And you know what she said? "Yeah, I guess so!" It totally worked! All your advice about just going for it, it's finally paying off!"

"When are you gonna learn, Dipper? I'm always right about everything! Hey, do you smell a gallon of body spray?" Mabel asked.

Robbie Valentino walks up to them, "Hey, have either of you dorks seen Wendy around?"

"Who wants to know?" Dipper asked.

Robbie takes some of Mabel's cotton candy.

Mabel shouts, "Hey!"

"Yeah, I got some new super tight jeans. Thought she might want to check 'em out," Robbie grinned.

Dipper smiled, "Yeah! You know, I think I saw her in the Bottomless Pit. You should really go jump in there."

"Maybe I will, smart guy," He bumps Dipper on his way away.

Mabel sighs, "He is such a jerk."

"Yeah, but he's a jerk with tight pants and a guitar. I need to keep him away from Wendy at all costs," Dipper sighed.

Mabel smiled, "I'll be there with you, brother. Whatever happens, I'll be right here, supporting you every step of the–OH MY GOSH, A PIG!" She runs frantically and bumps several people on the way to the pigpen.

Sprott smiled, "If'n you can guess the critter's weight, you can take the critter home!"

Mabel looks at all the pigs, then sees 15-Poundy.

15-Poundy oinks like the word "Mabel".

Mabel gasped, "He said "Mabel"! Either that or "doorbell." Did you say "Mabel" or "doorbell"?"

15-Poundy oinks "Mabel" again.

Mabel gasped, "Ooooooooooohhhhh!"

"Oh look! Mabel found her real twin!" Pacifica laughs and walks away.

Mabel smiled, "Sir, I must have that pig!"

"Ah, old 15-Poundy! So, how much you guessin' he weighs?" Sprott asked.

Mabel smiled, "Um, 15 pounds?"

"Are you some kind of witch? Well, here's your pig," He give Mabel 15-Poundy.

The crowd claps for Mabel.

Sprott gives Mabel a fork and a knife, "And you'll be needin' these."

Mabel glares at Sprott.

Sprott sighs, "Nope? Well, suit yourself!"

Mabel hugs 15-Poundy, "Everything is different now."

* * *

Wendy gasped, "Woah, check it out! I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one!"

Dipper walks up to ball toss game, "My uncle taught me the secret to these games. You aim for the carnie's head, and take the prize when he's unconscious."

"Ha ha ha! Nice!" Wendy laughed.

Dipper gives carnie money, "One ball, please."

Ball game carnie gives Dipper a ball, "You only get one chance."

Wendy gives Dipper a thumbs up.

Dipper smiled, "And a-one and a-two and a-three!" He throws the ball; it misses, bounces back, and hits Wendy in the eye.

"AH! MY EYE!" Wendy shouts.

Dipper starts to panic, "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Wendy! Are you okay?"

"Does it look swollen?" Wendy asked, and Dipper notices she had a black eye.

Dipper continues to panic, "Everything's gonna be fine! Don't worry! I'll-I'll go get some ice!" He runs to the ice box, and gets ice, "Where is she, where is she?" He runs into Blendin Blandin and drops ice; scrapes it into the bag, "Hey, watch where you're going, man!"

Blendin grabs the time machine and runs off.

Dipper finishes scraping ice into bag and starts toward Wendy; stops when he hears Robbie.

Robbie smiled. "Just ease your eyeball into that freezy cone."

Wendy smiled, her eye in a snow cone, "Robbie, thanks. That's really sweet. The gesture, and the flavored syrup."

"Yeah, I was just here at the right place at the right time. Y'know, I've been meaning to ask you.. we've been spending a lot of time together and I was wondering if, maybe, you want to go out with me?" Robbie asked.

Wendy nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Sweet!" Robbie cheered.

Dipper is horrified. A balloon shaped like a heart is popped by a dart behind him. All the ice falls out of the bag.

Mabel comes up to Dipper with Waddles, "Look, Dipper! I won my pet pig! His name is Waddles. I call 'im that because he waddles!"

"Everything is different now," Dipper sighs.

Mabel frowned, "What are you lookin' at?"

Dipper points at Robbie and Wendy getting on a ride called "Tunnel of Love and Corn-dogs".

"Oh..." Mabel sighs.

* * *

Night falls and the lights on the ferris wheel are turned on. Dipper lies down on the "Slopey Toss"

Mabel holds up Waddles, who is dressed as a doctor, "Paging Dr. Waddles, we got a boy here with a broken heart. Haha! Come on, man. These are the jokes."

"Mabel, do you ever wish you could go back and undo just one mistake?" Dipper asked.

Mabel laughs, "Nope! I do everything right, all the time!"

"... sometimes," Will looks down.

Dipper sighed, "I mean Wendy only went out with Robbie because he was there with the ice, and she needed the ice because of the baseball, and I would've had the ice if it wasn't for..." He gasps, "that guy! Hey, you! Toolbelt! You ruined my life!" He walks up to Blendin.

Blendin is confused, "Huh?"

"Don't huh me! I've seen you before! What's your deal? Are you following us around?" Dipper asked.

Mabel frowned, "...And why are you bald? What's that all about?"

"AAAAGH! My position has been COMPROMISED! Assuming stealth mode!" Blendin presses buttons on his watch, making his suit change to different backgrounds, "Color match! Initiating color match! Come on, dang it!" He takes out a red screwdriver and tries to fix it.

Mabel gasps, "That's amazing! Are you from the future or something?"

"Uh, NO! Who told you that?! MEMORY WIPE!" Blendin throws a baby wipe in Mabel's face.

Mabel looks at it, "This is a baby wipe."

"All right, you've cornered me. I'm... a time traveler," Blendin sighed.

Dipper asked, "So wait a minute, if you're from the future, do you have like a time machine, or something?"

"That's... kinda how it works..." Blendin admitted.

Dipper and Will smiled, "Can I borrow it?"

"Come on, can I use your time machine just once?" Dipper asked.

Blendin frowned, "No! Out of the question! You know, this is sensitive extremely complicated time equipment." He pulls out tape measure to show them.

"It looks like a tape measure," Dipper sighs.

Will frowned, "It's not a tape measure, Dipper... Blendin, please... just once. I just need to talk to my brother one more time, and I swear I'll help him! Please..."

"I don't know... I don't even know who you are... even though you look familiar," Blendin admits.

Dipper asked, "This making any sense to you?"

"I think he's just crazy," Mabel whispered.

Blendin sighed, "Oh! You don't believe me?" He pulls tape measure, disappears, then reappears a few seconds later in old fashioned clothes, "Guess where I was!"

Dipper and Mabel gasped, "Whoa!"

Blendin smiled, "That's right! 15 years ago there was a costume shop right here! One second." He disappears, then reappears in his normal suit, which is flaming, "Ah! Aw, heck! Pat! Pat down!" He pats the fire out.

"So, who are you again?" Mabel asked.

Blendin sighed, "Blendin Blandin, Time Anomaly Removal Crew year twenty sñeventy-twelve. My mission is to stop a series of time anomalies that are suppose to happen at this very location! But-but I don't see any anomalies! I don't know if it's some kind of paradox, or I'm just really tired..."

"You know, you sound like you could use a break," Dipper smiled.

Mabel nodded, "Definitely, definitely. Might we recommend one of the various attractions at the Mystery Fair?"

Blendin sighs, "You know what? What the heck! I'm worth it! But I've got my eye on you! Ehhh... ehhh... One please."

"Uh, sorry dude but you're gonna have to take your belt off for the ride. One of your tools might fly off and accidentally fix something." Soos apologized.

Blendin gives it to him, "Guard it with your life."

Soos nodded, "I will watch it like a hawk, dude."

He starts the ride and sets the belt on the barrel at his side.

Dipper reaches over and takes the belt.

Dipper, Mabel, Will, and Waddles are sitting at the poker table in the Shack with the time machine on the table.

Dipper smiled, "Here it is, Mabel. Our ticket to any moment in history."

"Let's go get two dodos and force them to make out!" Mabel smiled.

Dipper sighed, "No! We gotta be smart about this. All that paradox talk kinda freaked me out. All I'm gonna do is go back and fix my one mistake. If I don't miss that base ball throw, I won't hit Wendy in the eye, and Robbie won't comfort her, and they won't start going out."

"I'm coming, too! I wanna relive the greatest moment in my life: winning Waddles." She kisses Waddles.

Dipper pulls out tape, "See you later."

Mabel smiled, "See you earlier! Ha yuk yuk yuk!"

Dipper releases the tape and high fives Mabel, making them both freeze.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel reappear in same spot. Will and Waddles aren't there. Dipper's hat is on fire.

Dipper pats fire, "Ah! Ha! Ha!"

Dipper and Mabel smile at each other and run outside.

Stan shouts, "It's 12 o'clock! The dunk tank is now open! Step right up and dunk me folks! I'm talking to you, Cut-offs!"

Dipper smiled, "Do-over?"

"Do over!" Mabel smiled.

Dipper catches up with Wendy, "Hey, Wendy!"

"There you are. Hey, what happened to your hat?" Wendy asked.

Dipper sighed, "Uh, nothing. Hey, look! What's that?"

"Whoa! Check it out! I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one," Wendy smiled.

Dipper smiled, "One ball, please."

"You only get one chance."

Dipper whispers, "That's what you think... One panda-duck, comin' right up! Okay, Dipper, second chance, don't mess this up." He throws the ball, knocks down all the cans, "Yes!" The ball hits the back of the stand and bounces back and hits Wendy in the eye.

"AAAAHH! MY EYE!" Wendy yelps.

Dipper frowned, "What?!"

"Does it look swollen?" Wendy asked.

Dipper looks at his hands, "That's so weird..."

Mabel is feeding Waddles a caramel apple while Dipper talks to her, "The exact same thing happened twice; it was spooky."

"Oo, maybe it's a time-curse. Waddles, can you say "time-curse"?" Mabel asked.

Dipper frowned, "It is possible that the forces of time naturally conspire to undo any new outcomes? No, I just need to try again. Third time's the charm!"

"How hard could it be?" Mabel asked.

Dipper and Mabel pull the tape and disappear.

Dipper tries to win the game without hitting Wendy in the eye, and failing every time.

* * *

Mabel and Dipper are waiting near a popcorn machine, which Dipper is writing on.

Dipper sighed, "I just thought the wind speed.. factoring cotton candy..."

"Face it, Dipper, you're obviously fated to have a bad day at the fair, just like I'm fated to be with Waddles," She shows him the sweater she's knitting, which has a pig on the front.

Dipper frowned, "Like there's one variable missing..."

"What's a variable?" Mabel asked.

Dipper gasped, "That's it! I've figured out to win the toss, not hit Wendy, and stop Wendy and Robbie from going out!"

"Great! I'm gonna go win my pig again," Mabel starts to walks off.

Dipper looks at her, "Whoa whoa whoa, you can't leave, I need you for my plan!"

"But what about Waddles?" Mabel asked.

Dipper sighed, "It'll just take a few minutes, let's go!"

Later, Dipper is at the game, looking at the wind speeds and everything.

Wendy sighed, "Are you gonna go, man?"

"And a-one and a-two and a-uh!" He throws ball straight up.

Wendy frowned, "Ah! Dude! You missed!"

"Did I?"

The ball comes back down, rolls down the tent, flies up, hits the windgage, rolls down a pipe which Mabel lifts up, and flies at the dunk tank target. The ball hits the target and nothing happens The ball comes back and flies between Dipper and Wendy, knocks down all the cans, and bounces off the back of the stand, and breaks through the top of the tent.

Ball game Carnie sighs, "Your stuffed creature of indeterminate species, miss," He gives Wendy the duck-panda.

Wendy squeezes it, "Oh, awesome!"

Dipper catches the ball in his hat.

Robbie smiled, "There you are, Wendy!"

"Hey, Robbie," Wendy greets.

Robbie smiled, "So I was wondering it I.. you a..."

"Look what Dipper got for me!" Wendy smiled, showing him the duck-panda.

Robbie laughs, "Pfft. Whatever. Can't even tell what species it is. Stupid," He pulls his hood over face and walks away.

"What's his deal? Looks like I came to the fair with the right guy," Wendy smiled.

Bell game carnie shouted, "We have a winner!"

Mabel comes up behind Dipper, who gives her a thumbs up, "Anytime, broseph. Now to win my pig. AH!"

Sprott, "He's all yours! No one else's! Ol' 15-Poundy. Yours. Forever!"

Pacifica links leash onto 15-Poundy and pulls him away.

15-Poundy disobeys Pacifica, "SQEEEEEEEEEEEEAAALLLL!"

Mabel screams and runs away.

Dipper and Wendy are riding the Tunnel of Love and Corn dogs and laughing.

Wendy sighed, "That was even more awesome the third time around! Funnel cake! Let's go get some, Dipper!" She runs off.

Dipper looks at his twin, "Mabel, what is wrong?"

"We messed up the timeline! Pacifica saw the flyer and won Waddles before I did! She TOOK Waddles, Dipper!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper frowned, "Oh, Mabel, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We just need to go back," She takes the time machine from Dipper, "and do things differently."

Dipper frowned, "Mabel! Wait." He takes the time machine back, "Look. I did the math. In any other timeline, Wendy ends up going out with Robbie. I can't mess up this day again!"

"But if we don't go, I'll lose Waddles forever!" She tries to take the time machine back.

Another car comes by and catches the tape, pulling it out a long way before letting go. Dipper and Mabel land flat on their faces on a dirt path.

Mabel screams, "AAAGH! Wait, why does it smell so bad in here?" She finds a door and opens it. They are in the portable toilet at the Mystery Fair, "Look, we're back in the present!"

Dipper frowned, "But which present?"

Wendy, with the panda-duck, smiles, "This is the best present ever!"

"Yes!" Dipper cheers.

15-Poundy, trying to get away from Pacifica, "SQUUUEEEEEAAALLLLL!"

"NO!" She chases Dipper, "Gimme that thing! Dipper, give it back!"

Dipper climbs to the top of the portable toilet, "Look, Mabel, it's over! Okay? Give it up! I've worked too hard to lose this!"

"But what about Waddles? He was my soulmate!" Mabel frowned.

Dipper sighed, "You said that about a ball of yarn once! Do you really want Wendy to date Robbie?"

"I don't know..." She starts to hit her head against the totem pole.

Dipper sighed, "You're not guilt-tripping me, Mabel. Not this time."

Mabel doesn't stop hitting her head against the pole.

"Come on, Mabel, I know you. You're gonna forget about this in a day!" He takes the time machine out of his pocket, "Here! Hey! I'll prove it!" He goes forward a day, "See?" Mabel is still hitting her head on the pole, "Okay, maybe you'll forget in a week..." He goes forward a week, no improvement. Dipper starts to sweat, "A month! She'll better in a month!" He goes forward a month.

Mabel , vines growing on her legs, "Waddles..." smack, "Waddles..." smack.

Soos, leading a tour group, "...And when you look at you're left, you'll see Miserable Mabel: a girl who went bonkers after her dreams were shattered by some heartless jerk. Oh, hey, Dipper!"

Dipper watches Mabel, "Uh... grrrr!"

He goes back. He is walking up to the ball game with Wendy.

Wendy smiled, "I don't know if it's a duck or a panda, but I want one!"

Dipper sighs, "Wendy, I just wanted to say that, well I just wanted say that people makes mistakes, and when they do, you should forgive them. And also that tight pants are overrated."

"Dude, you lost me," Wendy admits.

Dipper sighs, "I know... One ball, please."

"You only get one chance."

"...And a-one and a-two and a-huh!" He throws the ball, hitting Wendy.

Wendy yells, "AUUGH! MY EYE!"

"Hey, Wendy are you okay? You know this is the perfect time for me to ah... ask you something.." Robbie starts.

Dipper sighs, "It is done."

Mabel attacks him in a hug and lifts him up, "DIPPER! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Hmmm!"

Waddles oinks the sound similar to "thank you".

Mabel smiled, "He's saying thank you in Pig! Aren't you, Waddles?"

Waddles oinks "thank you" two times and turns body around and kicks his legs.

Pacifica, being pecked by a chicken, "Ow-Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!..."

"I couldn't break your heart, Mabel. Besides, there's no way Wendy can date Robbie all summer, right?" Dipper asked.

Blendin takes the time machine, "YOU THREE!"

Dipper and Mabel yelp in surprise, and so does Waddles. Will just looks down at the floor.

Blendin frowned, "Do you have any idea, how many rules you just broke?! I'm asking; I wasn't there with you... it was probably a lot, right?"

Dundgren, he and Lolph appear next to Blendin, "Blendin Blandin..."

Blendin screams, "AAAAGH! The Time Paradox Avoidment Enforcement Squadron!"

Lolph grinned, "That's right, and our phones have been ringing off the hook! There are settlers high-fiving in the 1800's and calculators littered through eight centuries!"

Dundgren sighed, "You're under arrest for violation of the Time Traveler's Code of Conduct." He handcuffs him and leads him away.

"It was those kids! And... and that weird light blue haired boy!" Blendin smiled.

Lolph sighed, "That's just a boy, Blendin."

Blendin scowled, "No, he isn't! He knew what the time device was! I'll get you for this! I'll go back in time and make sure your parents never MEET!"

"Well, we're still here," Dipper sighed.

Mabel smiled, "Guess he forgot to go back."

"Ha, you suckers! Your pockets are empty and I'm still sittin' high and dry!" Stan laughed, "Boo! Ha, boo! I love it! Hey, biceps! I'm talking to you, haircut! Take you best shot!"

Lolph shoots Stan down and leaves.

The crowd goes wild!

Mabel sighed, "So I guess we never found out who was causing those time anomalies Blendin was looking for."

"Wait, Mabel... I think it was us," Dipper realized.

Mabel frowned, "Ugh, my brain hurts."

"Oh, geez, I gotta deal with this all summer?" Dipper asked.

Robbie, feeding Wendy caramel apple, "It's good; it's caramel."

Mabel smiled, "I'm on it." She points Waddles at the apple.

Waddles runs at Robbie, making him drop the apple, before they eats it.

Robbie backs into a table and spills a buck of hot water on himself, "My pants! They're shrinking!"

Everyone laughs.

Wendy laughed, "Oh man."

Dipper smiled, "That'll do pig. That'll do."

Will just stares at them, fidgeting with his fingers.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Reviews are the only thing that truly tell me that people are reading my story, and that i should continue! - K.**


	6. Chapter 6 - No Body Switching Today

An eyeball rolls into a cup.

"Hwaah! Total domination! I am the master of Attic Stuff Mini-golf! From the mighty Swiss Alps! To the badlands of Dipper's old laundry where man fears to tread!" Mabel grinned.

Dipper walks to another golf ball and prepares to hit it, "Alright, let a pro on the field, or floor. Whatever."

Dipper hits the eyeball very hard. The eyeball bounces around the room and crashes through a window.

Grunkle Stan shouts, "Ah, my head! It hit me right in the head!"

"Yes! Stan shot. Is that legal?" Dipper asked.

Mabel and Dipper look at the judge, Waddles, and see him eating the score card.

Mabel smiled, "The judges say it's out of bounds."

"You're out of bounds!" Dipper lightly jabs Mabel in the stomach with his golf club, making Will wince.

Mabel laughed, "Hey! Watch it!" She jabs Dipper lightly in the stomach with her golf club.

Dipper and Mabel continue jabbing each other for a few seconds until Mabel's Meow o'clock clock starts ringing.

Mabel smiled, "Hey, Dipper, I gotta go hang out with Candy and Grenda tonight."

"Aw, again? You can't leave mid-game," Dipper frowned.

Mabel laughed, "Don't be silly, I'm not leaving. My friends are coming to me!"

"Wait, what? Oh no. No no no. Sleeping bags? Rom-coms? Calling All Boys: Preteen Edition?! You're not having a—" Dipper doesn't get to finish as the door opens and shows Candy and Grenda grinning in the shadows. They walk in finish his sentence, "-sleepover!"

Dipper screams in horror.

* * *

Mabel, Grenda, Candy, and Waddles are sitting on the floor, talking.

"Okay, so how much do you like boys?" Mabel asked.

Grenda smiled, "So much!"

"Boys make me think about kissing!" Candy revealed.

Grenda throws a pillow at Candy, which hits her head, "Candy! Oh my gosh!"

"We are so crazy tonight!" Mabel starts screaming, and the two girls join her.

Dipper is seen on his bed with a pillow over his ears.

"Who wants to smear makeup on my face?" Grenda asked.

Mabel sighed, "Ugh, you're already so beautiful, Grenda. What would be the point?"

Grenda starts punching the floor, shouting, "Beautiful! Beautiful!"

"Arrrrgh! Mabel! Do you think you can do this somewhere else?! You're laughing at frequencies only dogs should hear!" Dipper shouted.

Mabel frowned, "Come on, it's not that bad."

"You know what your brother needs?" Grenda smiled.

Mabel gasped, "A makeover?"

Dipper screams.

* * *

Dipper is seen walking in the hallway with his blanket and pillow. He walks up to Soos, who is screwing something in.

Dipper sighs, "Hey, Soos, can I sleep in your break room tonight?"

"Of course, dude." Soos opens the door to reveal a very cramped room with hazardous pipes and steam, "You just gotta make your body go like a video game puzzle block. Beebity boop boop beep beepity boop bop boop boop. The trick is to hold perfectly still. Ow, wait wait. Ow, wait wait. Ow, wait wait."

Dipper frowns, "I think I'll sleep somewhere else..."

Dipper walks away while Soos continues doing the same thing over and over again, Soos said "Oh, actually felt good that time".

Dipper smiled, "Ah...sleeping under the stars...not bad."

Dipper hears a growling sounds and gets up. He sees a wolf biting on his leg.

Dipper yelps, "Aaah! Get off! Aah! Get away!" He looks up and sees Mabel's sleepover from the window. Mabel, Grenda, and Candy are jumping up and down, singing loudly, "Lalalalala! ... Disco Girls!..."

Dipper looks down at the wolf, This is still better." He lays down again, while the wolf continues to gnaw on his leg.

* * *

Mabel wakes up in a state of confusion. She has her hair messed up with the words "PARTY GURL" written on her forehead, "Ugh...what happened last night? Whoa!" She looks up and sees Candy taped to the ceiling.

Candy smiles, "What's up, party girl?"

Grenda walksout of the closet with lipstick all over her face, "I don't know what I was kissing in there, but I have no regrets!"

"Candy falls down now," Candy falls from the ceiling and knocks down the Eiffel Tower from the twins' attic stiff golf game.

Mabel smiled, "That was awesome, girls!" She fixes up her hair and waves, "See you again soon!"

Candy and Grenda walk out of the room and Dipper enters with a black eye and twigs in his hair and lays on his bed. Will follows in after him, just sighing at the mess.

Mabel smiled, "Hey, brother! Want any of this leftover pizza? It's got glitter on it!"

"Mabel, last night an owl tried to eat my tongue," Dipper frowned.

Mabel laughed, "Ha ha! That's great!"

Dipper gets up from his bed, "No, it's not great! This," He gestures to their dirty and wrecked room, "is impossible to live with!"

"What? I'm delightful to live with! Get ready to be poked by the fun stick! Boop!" She takes a stick and pokes Dipper with it.

Dipper yelps, "Ah!" He slaps it out of Mabel's hand, "Mabel, I've had it with the fun stick! You've totally wrecked our room. And—" He gasps, "—oh no! Our mini-golf course!"

Mabel laughed, "Heh heh heh, yeah. Grenda sure loves breaking things."

"Mabel, we need to lay down some ground rules if we're gonna be living in this room together. First of all, no sleepovers," Dipper sighed.

Mabel frowned, "What?! Well if I can't have sleepovers, then you can't keep me up every night with your summer reading."

"How does reading keep you up? Well, at least my braces don't whistle when I breathe," Dipper grumbled.

Mabel argued, "At least I wash my clothes once in a while."

"Washing clothes is a waste of time, I'm a busy guy!" Dipper shouts.

Mabel sighed, "Meow meow meow meow meow!"

"Alright if you meow one more time—" Dipper doesn't get to finish, "-Meow meow meow!l

Dipper scowled, "Okay, that's it! That's the final straw! Maybe we shouldn't share a room anymore."

"Well, maybe we shouldn't!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper shouted, "Fine by me! Then we need to talk to Grunkle Stan about moving rooms."

"Yeah. He's a reasonable guy," Mabel smiled.

Will looked at them, "Uh... you guys...?"

"What?!" They both glared at him, startling him.

He starts to cry, before walking out of the room.

* * *

Stan is watching a show with two guys pushing each other.

Stan smiled, "Fight, fight, fight!"

One baby is poked with a stick and the two begin slapping each other.

"Baby fights!"

Stan smiled, "T.V. It knows what I want."

"Grunkle Stan, we want different rooms," Dipper complained.

Stan laughed, "Ha! And I want a pair of magic money pants. It's not gonna happen."

"Magic money pants...?" Mabel questioned.

Dipper sighed, "Come on, Grunkle Stan. Can't we work something out?"

"Look kid, there's my room and the attic. That's it. What do you think, there's some kinda "secret hidden room" in the Shack?" Stan asked.

A very loud crash is heard.

Soos shouted, "Dudes! I found some kind of secret hidden room in the Shack!"

Dipper and Mabel grin at each other.

* * *

Soos sighed, "Okay, so I was cleaning up behind this bookcase when boom! Mystery door! This old Shack is full of weird secrets." He opened the door and they all look into it. Dipper and Mabel walk into it and look around.

Dipper looks at the tag on the shag carpet, "Experiment 78? Grunkle Stan, what is this place?"

"I don't know. Just another room I gotta clean up now," He takes a pair of glasses off a table and puts it in his shirt.

Will just stares at the room, and then the carpet, before closing his eye. He opens his eye again and gasped, "The kids need to get out of here..."

Mabel smiles while making snow angels in the carpet, "This carpet is amazing!"

"Yeah, if you're into things that are terrible," Stan grumbled.

Dipper sees a key hanging on the wall and grabs it, "Problem solved, I'll move in here!"

"What? Why do you automatically get the room? We both saw it at the same time," Mabel frowned.

Stan smiled, "Wait a second." He takes the key from Dipper, "So you both want this room, huh? I guess I'll give it to whichever one of you I like more. Uh oh. Looks like my shoe's untied."

Dipper and Mabel look at each other for a second before attacking each other trying to tie Stan's shoe.

Will blocks the door, "Stan... this won't end well..."

"Muah ha ha. To the kitchen! Fight, fight, fight!" Stan laughs, pushing past Will.

Stan runs to the kitchen and Dipper and Mabel let go of his shoe. They get up to follow him out the exit, but Soos blocks the door.

"Whoa! I don't know dudes, this room gives me major, creep-o vibes. Y'know, the attic is a pretty good space. Maybe you two should appreciate what you got," Soos smiled.

Dipper and Mabel look at each other before running past Soos. Soos leaves the room as well.

Will sighs, closing his eye again, before forcing the kids to get back into the room. He closes the door, and snaps his fingers, causing the carpet to catch on fire. The two look at each other, surprised.

"I didn't know you could do that..." Mabel whispers, in awe.

Will just glares down at them, "Look. Do either of you ACTUALLY want this room?"

"Uh..." The two look at each other, before looking down.

Will sighed, "You know what? I have a better idea."

"What is it?" The two look up at him, confused.

Will smiled, "Go get your golf stuff. Let's just put it in here for now... and Dipper, you can be in this room during Mabel's sleepovers."

"... I thought you were going to say that this was going to be your room..." Dipper admitted.

Will sighed, "First of all, I don't need a room to myself... Second of all, this is a better idea... and third of all, I don't sleep."

"Come on, Mabel! Let's go get our golf stuff!"

* * *

The two run off, as Will throws the remnants of the carpet in a corner.

He stares at the remnants, "If he wants it when he's back... I could just fix it. For now, this is a better idea. No body switching today..."

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Reviews are the only thing that truly tell me that people are reading my story, and that i should continue! - K.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Worst Creature in Town

It's a rainy day at the Mystery Shack, while Dipper and Mabel are playing Conflict Boat.

Dipper smiled, "I'm gonna say... B5."

"Miss!" Mabel puts a peg on her board, "Whop!"

Mabel's board, has her pegs arranged like a kitten's face.

Dipper sighed, "I don't think you're playing this right."

Stan screams, "Kids! Come quick!"

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Will enter the living room to find Stan watching television.

Stan laughs, "I need you to laugh at this with me!"

A commercial for the Tent of Telepathy comes on the television.

Gideon Gleeful sings, "Who's cute as a button, and always your friend? Lil' G-I-D to the E-O-N! Wink!"

Bud Gleeful smiled, "Li'l Gideon!"

"Gideon..." Will frowned.

Mabel frowned, "Remember when I wouldn't date him and he tried to destroy us?"

"He's always trying to trick me into losing the Mystery Shack," Stan states.

Wendy frowned, "One time I caught him stealing my moisturizer."

"And yet, our mutual hatred for him bonds us together," Soos smiled.

Bud announced, "Come on down to Li'l Gideon's Tent of Telepathy, opening soon at this location."

Commercial shows the Tent of Telepathy crushing the Mystery Shack.

"Uh, should we be worried about that?" Dipper asked.

Stan laughed, "Please, the only way Gideon's taking over this shack is by breaking in and stealing my deed."

A crash is heard from upstairs.

"You mean like, right now?" Wendy asked.

* * *

Gideon is attempting to open Stan's safe.

Gideon frowned, "38? 41? Oh, heavens to Betsy!"

"Gideon!" Stan shouted.

Gideon smiled, getting up, "Well, well, Stanford, my arch-nemesis. We seem to have entered a dangerous game of cat and mouse. But the question remains, who is the cat, and who is the-" "-Soos, broom," Stan interrupts.

Gideon gulped, "Oh no, not the broom!"

Stan chases Gideon around the room with the broom. Gideon hisses at him. Stan hits Gideon with the broom twice before chasing him outside.

Gideon scowled, "You mark my words, Stanford, one day I'm gonna get that combination. And once I steal that deed, you'll never see the Mystery Shack again!"

"Good luck, bucko!" Stan laughed.

Stan laughed, "The combo to this safe is in the one place he'll never find it: my brain."

"... I hope it stays that way..." Will whispers to himself, playing with his hands nervously.

Gideon smiled, "Your brain isn't as safe as you might think, Stanford Pines!" He pulls out Journal 2, "This is the last straw! It's time to unlock the journal's greatest secret..."

It's a picture of a triangle with a top hat and bow tie, surrounded by many different symbols.

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Will, and Wendy are watching television. Dipper and Wendy are shooting each other with Nyarf brand dart guns.

He put the old in "old west," they call him (musically) Grandpa the Kid!

Grandpa the Kid, "I'm tired during the day."

Stan smiled, "I can relate to this."

"Grunkle Stan, why can't we watch a movie that we'll all enjoy? Dream Boy High! 'Where love is on your permanent record'." Mabel smiled, holding out a movie case.

Everyone else boos at the movie.

Mabel smiled, "You'll learn to like it."

A crash is heard from the kitchen.

Soos runs into the room, "Aaah! Dudes, there's a bat in the kitchen! It tried to touch me with its 'weird little bat fingers'!"

"Don't worry, I got this under control." Stan leans back in his armchair, "Dipper, take care of it."

Mabel laughs, "Yes!"

"What? Why can't Mabel do it?" Dipper asked.

Stan grinned, 'Cause life ain't fair. Now go fight a bat so we can watch TV."

"No way, Grunkle Stan! You always make me do dumb chores. I'm putting my foot down this time!" Dipper stamps his foot on the carpet.

Stan growls, "I said do it kid. Now!"

Old west music plays.

Stan and Dipper have a stare off, growling at each other. Stan wins.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Dipper sighs, walks into kitchen, Mabel following behind him. He picks up a saucepan and spoon on the floor, mumbling, "Stupid chores..."

Mabel smiled, "Remember, bats are more afraid of you than you are of them. Maybe I'm thinking of ducklings."

Loud screams and crashes come from the kitchen, while kitchen supplies and Dipper's hat are thrown outside.

"Ducklings." She laughs, "Quack quack! Quack quack quack!"

* * *

Soos is applying disinfectant to Dipper's wounds, while Mabel applies bandages to Dipper's head.

"Ow, ow!" Dipper shouts, wincing at the pain.

Soos sings, "Swabbing on disinfectant, doo doo doo..."

"Why does Grunkle Stan always pick on me? Think about it! The more painful or difficult the chore is, the more likely it is I'll have to do it. Why doesn't he pick on you guys?" Dipper asked.

Soos smiled, "Dipper, Stan's personality is one of life's great mysteries. Like whether or not it's possible to lick your own elbow."

"I bet you can't!" Mabel shouts.

Soos shouts, "I bet I can!" He tries to lick his elbow and walks away.

Mabel follows Soos, chanting, "Lick it! Lick it! Lick it!"

"Sometimes I feel like Stan hates me..." He looks up to a picture of Stan on the wall.

"The sink's clogged. Dipper, get in here and fix it!"

Dipper growls, grabbing his Nyarf dart gun and fires it at the picture.

* * *

Its same picture of Stan, except with a red "X" painted over his eyes and surrounded by candles.

"You think that combination's safe in your mind, Stanford? We'll see what my new minion has to say about that!" Gideon starts to chant, "Triangulum, entangulum. Vene foris dominus mentium. Vene foris videntis omnium!"

* * *

Mabel and Soos are outside, Soos is still attempting to lick his own elbow, with Mabel still chearing him on.

Mabel chants, "Lick that elbow! Lick that elbow!"

"Like the infinite horizon, it eludes my grasp," Soos states.

Gideon laughs.

Mabel frowned, "Is that who I think it is?"

Mabel and Soos walk toward Gideon.

* * *

Gideon starts chanting again, "Egassem sdrawkcab. egassem sdrawkcab. Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!"

The background turns black and white, wildlife pauses in midair and Bill Cipher appears.

* * *

Will yelps, noticing that time had suddenly stopped and that everything was in greyscale. He bits his lip, before running out of the shack, and then noticing Mabel and Soos by a bush, and then goes behind with them. He starts digging into the inside of his bottom lip, when he notices what's in the sky. He starts breathing heavily, too.

* * *

Bill laughed, "Oh, oh, Gravity Falls! It is good to be back. Name's Bill Cipher, and I take it you're some kind of living ventriloquist dummy? I'm just kidding, I know who you are, Gideon!"

"W-what are you? H-how do you know my name?" Gideon yelps I'm surprise.

"Oh, I know lots of things! LOTS OF THINGS..." He says slowly, "Hey, look what I can do!" He gestures toward a deer, the deer's teeth then fly into his hand. Gives the teeth to Gideon, "Deer teeth! For you, kid!" He laughs.

Gideon cries out in shock and drops teeth on the ground, "You're insane!"

Bill laughed, "Sure I am, what's your point?" He puts the teeth back in deer's mouth and the deer runs away.

"Listen to me, demon! I have a job for you. I need you to enter the mind of Stanford Pines and steal the code to his safe," Gideon growls.

Mabel and Soos both gasp, and Will just looks down at the grass.

Bill laughs, "Wait... Stan Pines? You know what, kid? You've convinced me! I'm sold! I'll help you with this and in return you can help me with something I've been working on! We'll work out the details later."

"Deal!" Gideon says.

Will shakes his head, whispering to himself, "That isn't a good idea..."

Bill 's hand lights on blue fire and he shakes hands with Gideon, "Well, time to invade Stan's mind! This should be fun! Remember: reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"

"It worked!" Gideon laughs maniacally.

The three look at each other, before running to the shack.

* * *

Dipper sweeps the carpet in the living room while Stan sleeps in his chair.

Stan, mumbling in his sleep, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Dipper frowned, "What is going on in that guy's head?" He begins to walk away.

Mabel, Will, and Soos run in.

Mabel shouts at him, "Dipper! We've gotta help Stan!"

"Wait, what?" Dipper asked, looking back at Stan.

Soos, eating Nyums brand Burrito Bites, "This evil triangle guy said he's gonna break into Stan's mind and steal the combination to his safe! Also, we stopped for snacks on the way here."

Will just glares at him, shaking his head.

"Triangle guy?" Dipper takes out Journal 3, "I feel like I've seen something like this before in the journal..." He begins to read from the journal, " 'Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him enter your mind'."

Dipper, Mabel and Soos gasp.

Mabel frowned, "Grunkle Stan!" She takes the journal from Dipper and begins to read, " 'It is possible to follow the demon into a person's mind and prevent his chaos. One must simply recite this incantation'."

"Ugh, this is just great. I spend all day cleaning sinks and fighting bats for Stan and now I have to save him from some crazy brain demon?" Dipper grumbled.

Will bit his lip, looking down.

Mabel frowned, "But if we don't do anything Gideon might steal the shack! Or worse!"

Stan screams.

Dipper sighs, "Fine. Get ready, guys. We're about to journey into the most horrifying, disturbing place any of us have ever been: our uncle's mind."

Lightning flashes.

"You think I can take these Burrito Bites into Stan's brain? Thumbs up? Thumbs down?" Soos pauses; laughs, "You know what, I'm just gonna bring 'em."

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, Will and Soos stand around a sleeping Stan in the living room with the lights off and surrounded by a circle of candles

Dipper, holding Journal 3, "Okay, guys, in order to save our uncle, we're gonna have to follow that... dream demon into his mind."

"I wonder what Stan's thinking about right now." Soos uses Stan as a ventriloquist dummy, in a high voice, "I love Soos like a son!"

Dipper glares at him, "Soos! This is serious!"

Soos, still using Stan's mouth in a high voice, "Sorry!"

Mabel and Soos laugh, "Yeah!" They high five each other.

"Let's do this." Dipper puts his hand on Stan's hand.

Mabel and Soos also put their hands on Stan's head. Will shakily puts his hand on Stan's hand as well.

Dipper starts chanting, reading from journal, "Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!"

As Dipper speaks, his eyes go blue, then Soos', then Mabel's and the candles go out, and after the incantation, there is a blue explosion and the gang is inside Stan's mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review! Reviews are the only thing that truly tell me that people are reading my story, and that I should continue! Also... I kinda need a little help with what could happen, even though this is one of my favorite episodes. - K.**


	8. Chapter 8 - What Lies in a Hidden Plane

Mabel and Soos make exclamations of awe.

"What the?" Soos looked around.

Mabel gasped, "Whoa, this is Stan's mind?"

"I figured there would be more hot old ladies," Soos shrugged.

Mabel sighed, "Remember everyone, we've got to look out for the triangle guy."

Bill , arriving, "Yeah, look out for the triangle guy!"

Soos shouts, "It's him! It's the guy!"

"You leave our uncle's brain alone, you isosceles monster! Gotcha! Wait, what?" Mabel looks at him in confusion.

Bill laughs, "Ah, Stan's family, we meet at last! Question Mark, Shooting Star, Pine Tree, I had a hunch I might bump into you!" He shoots a hole into Dipper's chest.

Dipper screams, deep breathing.

Mabel sticks her hand through Dipper, "Boop!"

Dipper scowled, "Mabel! What do you want with our uncle's mind anyway?"

Bill looks back at Dipper, "Oh, just the code to the old man's safe! Inside the shack is a maze of a thousand doors representing your uncle's memories. Behind one of them is a memory of him inputting the code! I just need to find it and Gideon will pay me handsomely."

"Not if we stop you!" Mabel shouts.

Bill laughed, "Hah, fat chance! I'm the master of the mind." Blue flame encircles him, "I even know what you're thinking right now!"

Will frowned, looking down, "Stop playing around..."

Mabel frowned, "That's impossible, no one can guess what I'm thinking!"

Bill makes Xyler and Craz appear.

Xyler smiled, "Whoa, where are we, bro?"

"We must be in heaven, 'cause I just saw an angel!" Craz points to Mabel.

Mabel hugs Craz's leg, "I'm never letting go of your leg!"

"You're out of your league, kids. Turn around now before you see something you might regret. Later, suckers!" He crashes through wall of mindscape Mystery Shack.

Dipper scowled, "We're goin' in! Mabel, can we leave those guys out here? Looking at them - hurts my eyes..."

"No! They can help us!" Mabel shouted.

Will looked down, "Sorry, Mabel..." He snaps his fingers, and Xyler and Craz disappear.

Soos runs into the shack in fear. Mabel yelps in surprise, before noticing a small blue triangle looking at them.

She frowns, "What do you want?"

"... Mabel..." Will sighs.

She backs away, "How... how do you know my name?"

"Mabel... please... I'm not going to hurt you..." Will holds up his hands, "Dipper?"

Dipper glares at him, "What?"

"This is why I believed you in the beginning," Will admitted.

Dipper frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Look... you already know who I am... and I'll show you how," Will sighed, snapping his fingers, causing a flame to ignite in his hand.

Mabel gasped at the yellow flame, "Will?"

"... now do you trust me?" Will asked, "I might know him, but I would never hurt anyone. Not for any reason, unless I absolutely had to."

Dipper frowned, "Wait... you know him?"

"Yes..." Will looked down.

Dipper looked at Mabel, before looking back at Will, "Can you... give us a moment?"

"Sure."

Dipper leads Mabel away from Will, "Mabel... I'm not sure we can trust him."

"If we don't stop Gideon, we'll loose the shack. Besides, if he knows him, then maybe he knows how to beat him," Mabel smiled.

Dipper sighed, "That could be true, but still..."

"Dipper... if we don't, he could just leave us alone forever, and I don't want that. We have to trust him..." Mabel sighed.

Dipper frowned, "... but what if he's lying?"

"He already said that he didn't want to hurt anyone, unless he absolutely had to... besides, Grunkle Stan said he was benevolent, so... I say we trust him," Mabel smiled.

Dipper nodded, "Alright..."

The two walked back towards Will, "Okay... We'll trust you."

"Good. So... first things first." Will sighed, pulling one of his fingers up, and the two were in awe at the quickness that the hole in Dipper got filled, "Since we're in the mind, you can do anything you can imagine... powers or not... So, we have to stick together."

Mabel smiled, "Could we all have, like, a little thing to show each other that it's actually us?"

"Yes," Will sighed.

Dipper smiled, "So... what is that going to be?"

"It has to be different for each of us, that way he won't completely know," Mabel smiled.

Will smiled, "That would make enough sense."

"Okay..." Dipper makes a motion that's like a zipper over his mouth, "I'm not telling anything to anyone."

Mabel frowned, "We have to have some sort of code word too... something simple..."

"... like blue," Will sighed.

Dipper frowned, "Isn't that what he called you?"

"... yeah... He calls me Blue..." Will looked down.

Mabel nodded, "Alright. So... blue is the code word... my motion is going to be..." She grins, doing a small dance, that consisted of mostly just random dancing and a few ballet moves.

"I'm not going to remember that, Mabel," Dipper grumbled.

Will laughed, "I can, don't worry. Everything besides numbers is kind of easy for me..."

"Okay... so... what's yours?" Dipper asked.

Will grinned, snapping his fingers, causing a yellow flame to erupt on his index, before he put it by his lip, "The color is the most important part."

"Why?" The Twins asked.

Will sighed, "My flame is yellow, Gold's is a light blue."

"Gold is..." Dipper shook his head, "Yeah, I'm not going to question that..."

* * *

Everyone heads into the shack and awes.

Stan Bat, flying by Dipper walking down steps, "No refunds! No refunds! No refunds! No refunds! No refunds!"

Some of Stan's fears are shown.

The five enter Stan's memories.

Soos gasped, "Whoa, look! All of Stan's memories!"

Dipper grumbled, "Great. Sure there's plenty of memories of Stan bossing me around, can't wait to see more of that."

"Dipper..." Will frowns.

Mabel smiled, "Come on Dipper, we've gotta find the code before Bill does!"

"Let's get searching!"

They runs down hallway, panting.

Dipper opens a door, "Nope!" He closes the door.

Mabel smiled, "Whoa, it's Stan on a date! Yeesh." She closes the door.

Dipper discovers a door written 'Dipper Memories', "Look, guys! Memories about me!" He opens the door.

Soos frowned, "That doesn't seen like a good idea."

"I just wanna know what the old guy really thinks of me," Dipper sighed.

Mabel smiled, "We already know how Stan feels about us! He loves us! We're great."

"Yeah. Let's just keep moving."

Dipper walks a bit, but turns around and runs to the Dipper memories door and enters it, "Okay. Just a quick peek."

Will notices him by the door, and frowns, before following him.

Dipper walks by the doors. The sound Stan calling Dipper echoes. Dipper walks in front of one of them and opens the door. Inside is a memory of Stan making Dipper chop firewood.

* * *

"No buts! Now go and chop that firewood already!" Stan hits Dipper's head with a newspaper, making Will wince.

Dipper walks away to chop the firewood. Stan sits on the couch.

Soos sighed, "Dude, Stan, I've been meaning ask you. Why are you so hard on Dipper all the time?"

"Look, Soos, I'm gonna let you in on something. Wanna know what I really think?" He whispers to Soos.

Dipper leans to listen what Stan is talking, "The kid's a loser. He's weak! He's an utter embarrassment! I just wanna get rid of him."

"Keep listening," Will whispered from behind him.

Dipper jumped, looking back at him, before turning back to the memory and listening more.

"Heh, yeah. Those are all things people said about me when I was a boy," Stan laughed.

Dipper was confused, "Huh?"

"It was terrible. I was the biggest wimp on the playground!"

A door of Stan's memory opens behind Dipper. It shows Stan as a kid getting bullied by other kids and running with tears.

"So one summer, my pop signs up me for boxing lessons."

A door of Stan boxing opens. He is getting punched by his opponent.

"It was even worse than the school yard!"

Young Stan, "Left hook!" He punches his opponent.

Stan sighed, "Y'know, that time I thought my pop was trying to torture me."

A door of Stan at the theater opens.

"But wouldn't you know it? The old man was doin' me a favor all along!"

Man tries to steal Carla's bag, "Give me that bag!"

"Help! My purse! Help!" Carla shouted.

Young Stan, "Left hook!" He punches the man.

The people all around Stan cheers for him. Carla gives him a kiss.

"You see it? That why I'm hard on Dipper. To toughen him up. So when the world fights, he fights back."

"Do you think it's actually working?" Soos asked.

Stan points at Dipper.

Dipper, in the memory, chops the wood in a half, "I-I did it! Ha ha! Yes!"

"He's really comin' along! When push comes to shove, I'm actually proud of him. Just... don't ever tell him that. His head is big enough as it is," Stan smiled.

Soos laughed, "That's true."

Dipper grins and puts his hand on the memory. Will frowns, grabbing his hand, pulling him away from the door.

"Dipper... lets go. We... have to go..." Will looked down, biting into his lip.

Dipper looked at him, "Right... thanks for pushing me to listen to the entire thing."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Soos opens a door. Inside the door, Stan pushes buttons of the vending machine. The vending machine opens and a secret hallway appears.

Stan looked around, "If only people knew the truth, that hidden behind this vending machine, I secretly have a -" "-BORING!" Soos closes the door.

* * *

Mabel is in front of a door written "Top Secret" on top of it, "Alright guys, I have a good feeling about this door."

Mabel opens the door. Inside it has a memory of Stan in the bathroom, making her close the door faster than you can say, "SpegettiPastetti".

"Hah, we've been searching forever! What if the triangle guy finds the memory before we do?" Soos frowned.

Will glared at Soos, biting his lip. Soos looks over at him and gives him a small smile.

Will goes over towards Mabel and Dipper, making sure to keep some distance between him and "Soos".

Mabel frowned, "If we wanna find Stan's memory, we gotta think like Stan. He's always hiding stuff, right?"

"Yeah! Like how he hides his arrest warrants under that rug in the gift shop?" Soos asked.

Mabel smiled, "Soos, that's it! Look!" She walks to a rug and finds a door under it, before she opens the door.

Stan kisses the deed and puts it into the safe, "There ya go." He closes the safe door, "And now to input the code. 13, 44, and finally..."

Soos closes the door, "Dude! we found it!"

"Yeah! Um... um... Let's just destroy the door before Bill can find it!" Mabel smiled, finding a battle-ax.

Soos looks over at her, "Wait! Maybe I should do it! My big fat arms are great at destroying stuff!"

"Oh, okay," Mabel smiled.

Will glared at "Soos", before walking over to him, "You are never fooling me." He snaps his fingers, a knife appearing in his hand. The twins look at each other in surprise.

Soos, the real one, walks over to them, "Hey guys! I just saw a memory of Stan roller skating and wearing short-shorts! Didn't look... didn't look that bad! Hey, something weird is goin' on here."

Bill , in Soos' form, laughs; turns back to normal, "Boy, you kids sure are gullible! I knew you'd lead me straight to the code! It's funny how dumb you are."

* * *

Bill laughed, "The combination to Stan's safe. Boy, that was even easier then I thought!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're a-a stink face!" Mabel shouted.

"Later, suckers!" He flies away.

Mabel looks at everyone else, "Come on! We've gotta save Stan!"

"... Mabel..." Will fidgets with the knife in his hands.

Mabel looks back at him, "What?"

"... never mind..."

* * *

The door gets hit by a nyarf gun, "Ah! No no no! Wait, no!"

The door falls to the bottomless pit from one of Stan's memories.

"...and none more bottomless than the bottomless pit! Which you can see here is bottomless," Stan watched the door fall, "Whooh! Whatever that was, it's gone forever!"

The door closes. Behind Bill is Mabel who shot the door with a nyarf gun.

Mabel smiled, "Ha ha! Boom!"

"The Shack is safe!" Soos cheers.

Gideon scowled, "The deal's off!"

"Wa-wait! No! Wait!"

"I'm switchin' to plan B!"

The screen turns off and Bill's body cracks to pieces and falls off. Then Bill's body reappears as red.

"YOU! You can't even imagine what you just cost me! Do you have any idea what I'm like..., In a low, demonic voice, "WHEN I'M MAD?!"

Several characters pass by Bill's eye. Then a rock in the shape of Stan's head pops out from their feet and raises up. Bill's size starts increasing.

Soos sighs, "So I guess he gets really mad when he gets mad."

Bill, In a low, demonic voice, "EAT NIGHTMARES!"

Everyone screams.

* * *

"One nightmare, coming up!"

"Nightmare? Hope he doesn't mean that British dog man I'm always dreaming about..." The British dog man appears in front of Soos.

British dog man pokes Soos with his cane, "Ello, 'ello, 'ello! Who's crike for a stick in the pudding?"

Soos screams, "It's everything I've ever feared!"

The British dog man disappears, and Mabel turns around, staring at the light blue haired boy, biting his lip.

"Will...? Are you okay?" Mabel asked.

Will doesn't say a word, before he gets in front of them, "Leave them alone."

"Why should I?" He asked.

Will sighed, "If you want to hurt them, which you can't exactly do at the moment, then you'll have to go through me first."

"Fine!"

* * *

"You know, I've been impressed with you guys. You are more clever than you look. Especially the fat one."

Soos pokes Mabel; in a whisper, "He's talking about you!"

Will just glares at them, shaking his head.

"So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later. BUT KNOW THIS: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will change! Until then I'll be watching you! I'LL BE WATCHING YOU...," Bill disappears, his words echoing.

The gang wakes up in the living room, shouting in surprise.

Mabel smiled, "We did it!"

"What? Did what? What are you all doing here?" Stan asked, confused.

Dipper hugs Stan, "Grunkle Stan! You're okay!"

"What is this, a hug?" Stan asked.

Dipper smiled, "Nope! It's a choke hold," He chokes Stan.

Mabel and Soos laugh. Dipper stops choking Stan. Will just looks down.

Stan chuckles, "Not bad, kid. Not bad."

"I'm just glad Gideon didn't get into the safe. I really love this old shack," Mabel smiled.

"Group hug!" Soos pauses, "No? I never know the right time!"

The Shack starts to shake.

"Hey, do you guys feel...?" Dipper doesn't get to finish.

An explosion happens behind the sofa.

Gideon smiled, "Oh, I'm sorry, Pines family. Did I wake you?"

"But.. we defeated Bill!" Dipper shouted.

Gideon scowled, "Bill failed me! So I switched to plan B: dynamite!"

"No, he didn't! You're a fool, Gideon!" Will shouted at him.

Stan looked around, "What? Bill? Who? What are you guys talking about?"

"Spoiler alert, Stanford! I've got the deed!" Gideon shows the family the deed, lThe Mystery Shack belongs to me! So get out of my property!" He takes out a handheld transceiver, "Daddy? Bring it around the front."

Dipper frowned, "Don't worry, guys! It's just part of the dream! We're gonna wake up any second now! Right? Right?"

"Dipper... this isn't part of the dream..." Will mumbled.

Bud Gleeful drives a crane with a wrecking ball to the shack and smashes the Mystery Shack's sign.

Everyone, besides Will, screamed.

"Someone pinch me, dude..."

The broken sign falls in front of the gang.


	9. Chapter 9 - I Hate Gideon

Dipper wakes up and screams.

"I just had a horrible dream that Gideon stole the deed to the Mystery Shack, and kicked us out, and... we all had to move in with Soos' grandma?" Dipper was confused.

Soos smiled, "That was no dream, dude."

Dipper screams.

Everyone wakes up.

"Oh, Soos, your grandma is so adorable! And her skin is old lady soft." Mabel touches her skin, "Haaaahhh!"

Stan scolds her, "Mabel, quit being creepy! The news is finally on."

Shandra Jimenez, on the TV, "In a movement that has all of Gravity Falls buzzing, child psychic Gideon Gleeful," It shows a picture of a winking Gideon surrounded by a litter of playful puppies, "has taken surprise ownership of the Mystery Shack, previously belonging to area shyster, Stanford Pines."

It shows a picture of Stan in a devil costume surrounded by fire.

Stan laughed, "That picture's taken out of context."

"Now that you have the shack, what exactly are you planning to do with it?" Shandra asked.

Gideon smiled, "I have a big announcement to make today, and I'd like to cordially invite all the good people of Gravity Falls to join me. Free admission to anyone who wears their Gideon pins! It's my face!"

"I just can't believe Gideon beat us. Normally I'm able to save the day. This is all my fault," Dipper sighed.

Will looks over at him, "This isn't your fault. It's Gideon's."

"Don't worry, Dipper. Looks like Mabel's going to have to be the hero of the family now. I'll defeat Gideon with my grappling hook!" Mabel smiled.

Dipper stared at her, "Mabel, no offense, but that grappling hook has literally never helped us once."

"Oh yeah? Jelly grab!" Mabel shoots her grappling hook at a jar of jelly, causing it to break and splatter jelly on the walls.

"We gotta get the Shack back."

* * *

Gideon smiled, "Hello, Gravity Falls! Ladies and gentlemen! Today I am delighted to announce my plans for the former Mystery Shack. I give you... Gideonland!"

The Pines and Soos, "What?!"

"We're gonna turn this dirty ol' shack into three square miles of Gideon-tertainment. And introducin' our new mascot, Lil' Gideon Jr.!"

Bud Gleeful pulls off a cloak to reveal Waddles in a Gideon costume.

Gideon giggled, "Boom, he's a pig!"

"Waddles! You monster!" Mabel shouted.

"All right, that's it!" Stan pulls off his disguise.

The Pines, and Will, push their way into the crowd and run up the stage.

Stan scowled, "Listen up, people. Gideon's a fraud! This kid broke in and stole my property!"

"Arrest him, officers!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper nodded, "Yeah!"

"Such accusations! Mr. Pines, I recall you gave the property to me. Look, here's the deed right here!" Gideon pulls the deed out of his shirt as he says this.

snaps his fingers, and the guards get ready to kick the Pines off the stage. The first grabs a hold of Mabel.

Mabel yelps, "Hey!"

Dipper and Stan are grabbed by the two guards.

"Now get off my property, old man!" He slaps a Gideon pin on Stan.

The Pines get carried off the stage.

Gideon smiled, "Thanks for visiting Gideonland, friends! Don't come back, I don't care for y'all."

* * *

Everyone watches the ceremony through a chain-link fence then sigh as they lean on it. Dipper kicks a rock out of frustration.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll get the shack back somehow," Dipper sighed.

Wendy appears, "We better."

"Wendy!" Dipper smiled.

Wendy sighed, "If I can't work at the Shack, my dad's gonna force me to move upstate to work at my cousin's logging camp."

"What? You're leaving town? But we need you here!" Dipper shouted.

Soos nodded, "Yeah, especially Dipper because of his giant crush on—," Dipper glares at Soos, "...you... calyptus trees! Ha! The kid loves eucalyptus trees!"

There's a noise from the bushes.

Wendy sighed, "Oh man, guys. Don't look now."

Robbie emerges from the bushes holding a boombox, "Take me back, Wendy! My arms are too skinny to keep holding this boombox forever!"

Wendy mounts her bike, before riding away, "I was never here."

Robbie chases after her, "Have you been getting my texts? Do I need to send you more texts? Wendy!"

* * *

Mabel frowned, "Where are we gonna stay, Dipper? Where am I gonna put all my sweaters?"

"What's Stan gonna tell Mom and Dad?" Dipper asked.

Soos smiled, "Mr. Pines will figure something out. He always does."

* * *

Stan, on the phone, "Don't worry, your son and daughter are fine. Where're we staying? Uh, I put 'em up in this amazing four-star hotel!"

A cockroach goes up in flames after touching a broken toaster wire.

Stan smiled nervously, "What, uh, sure we got... plenty to eat. Relax, if I thought I couldn't take care of these kids, I'd send them back right away. Uh huh, you too." He puts the phone down.

"Grunkle Stan, can we order pizza?" Mabel asked.

Stan checks his pockets only to discover they're empty. Stan sighs.

* * *

Gideon is laughing as he examines book 2. Meanwhile, Waddles attempts to climb out the window.

Gideon blows a whistle, "You! Back to your corner!"

Waddles scampers to the corner and starts cringing and shivering. Bud Gleeful appears with his sad clown painting that Stan had stolen a few weeks prior.

Bud Gleeful sighed, "I've been meaning to ask you boy. Shouldn't you be celebratin' Gideonland instead of stickin' your head in that there book all day?"

"Father, have I ever told you the true nature of this book?" Gideon asked.

* * *

The scene transitions to someone writing Journal 2.

Gideon, narrating, "It was written many years ago by a brilliant unknown author who learned secrets too powerful for one man."

The Author is shown burying the book.

Gideon, narrating, "He hid his journals where he thought no one would ever find 'em."

The scene fades to the books Journal 1 and Journal 2 coming closer together with Gravity Falls on fire and Gideon in the background. After that it shows the six-fingered hand, but instead of it being gold, it portrays the universe.

Gideon, narrating, "Because he knew that if the journals were ever bought together, they would unleash a gateway to unimaginable power."

* * *

Gideon smiled, "Codes and maps had led me to believe that the other book is buried somewhere on this very property, and I intend to find it!"

"So that's why you wanted the Mystery Shack," Bud concluded.

Gideon nodded. "That's right, father, it's time to begin the search for the other journal!"

* * *

Stan walks into the room and clears his throat, "Kids, we've got to talk. Look I've been thinking and... I can't take care of you anymore. I don't have a house or a job. The plan is, you're goin' home. Your bus leaves tomorrow, here are your tickets."

"But Grunkle Stan, you can't give up!" Dipper shouted.

"Yeah dude, look at these faces!" Soos begins nudging Mabel, "Be cuter Mabel! Your summer depends on it!"

Stan frowned, "Look, I lost, okay? The best thing is for you to be with your parents. Sorry kids, Gideon won." He places Dipper and Mabel's bus tickets on the table, "Summer's over."

"Mr. Pines! RECONSIDER!" Soos after him.

Dipper sighed, "Mabel, that's enough. If Stan won't get our home back from Gideon, then we'll have to do it ourselves."

"Gideon may have the upper hand, but we have something he doesn't," Mabel smiled.

Dipper holds out journal, "The journal!"

Mabel holding out grappling hook; Simultaneously, "A grappling hoo- oh. The Journal... Journal!"

* * *

Dipper sighed, "Alright, the bus to take us out of Gravity Falls comes at sundown. If we wanna stay in town we've got to get past those guards, make it through the fence, and get Gideon to hand over that deed."

"Leave that to Mabel. Wa-chaw!" Mabel shoots the grappling hook.

It hits a tree branch, then ricochets to Dipper. It hits him in the face.

Dipper yelps in pain, "Ah! Now will you admit the grappling hook is useless?!"

"Nope!" Mabel grinned.

Dipper sighed, as all three of them gather around the journal, "Okay. What can we use to defeat Gideon? Let's see... Barf fairy?"

"Yeah!" Mabel cheered.

Dipper shakes his head, "Nope. Butternut Squash with a Human Face and Emotions?"

"Yeah!" Mabel cheers.

Dipper sighed, "Nope."

He turns to a page that is apart of the blueprint for the portal, making Will stiffen and look at the other two, his breath getting more heavy as he looks at it more.

"Whoa, what's this?" Mabel asked.

Dipper sighed, "I stared at this page for hours. It seems like a blueprint to build some kind of strange futuristic super-weapon-"

"BORING! To defeat those guards we need some kind of army," Mabel smiled.

Dipper gasped, "... Wait a minute! An army! Mabel, that's it! The gnomes!"

"Uhh..." Mabel nervously tugs her sweater's collar.

* * *

Dipper smiled, "I think this is their hiding spot."

"I wonder what Gnomes do out here all alone in the forest?" Mabel wondered aloud.

They see Jeff bathing in squirrels.

"Do do do..." Jeff sees them, "Aah! This... this is normal. This is normal for gnomes. Scrub scrub." He scrubs his armpit with a squirrel.

Dipper and Mabel look at each other disgusted, and look back at Jeff.

"Well, well, well. Look who came crawlin' back. Take five, Chris." A squirrel jumps out of the tub, "You guys keep doin' what you're doin'. So, changed your mind about marryin' me, did ya Mabel?"

Mabel grimaced, "Ew, hardly. We need your help. And seriously, ew!"

"You want our help? After you left me at the alter? No dice!" Jeff shouted.

Will looks at the twins, "Let me take care of this."

"Okay..." The Twins back away.

Will steps towards Jeff, "Look, if we don't get the shack back, then Sixer won't be here, and... that won't be good for when... or if... it happens."

"It?" The Twins look at each other, confused.

Jeff nodded, "I understand your concern... but is this really our problem?"

"Do you want it to happen or not? Because if Sixer isn't here..." Will looks down, biting into the inside of his bottom lip, "It'll be chaos... forever. You know this..."

Jeff sighed, "Very well. I'll do as you say."

"Thank you..."

* * *

"Where are you, Journal?" Gideon takes shovel and starts to dig) Where are you!"

Bud sighed, "Boy, I hate to interrupt you, but you have some guests."

"What?" Gideon asked.

Dipper scowled, "Give us the deed to the shack, Gideon, or else."

"Am I supposed to say, "Or else what?" Gideon asked.

Mabel nodded, "Yes, you are supposed to say that." She yells, "Now!"

Suddenly an army of gnomes surround Gideon.

Gideon gasps.

"You're surrounded by an unstoppable gnome army, now give us back our deed and get off our property!" Dipper shouted.

Gideon sighs, "Very well. I suppose this deed belongs to—"

Gideon pulls out a whistle and blows it and all the gnomes covers their ears.

Gideon laughed, "Ha! What do you know! Works on gnomes too!"

Before Gideon can blow the whistle again, it gets smashed to the ground.

"Star Boy..." Will glared at him, getting in front of the twins.

Gideon smiled, "Well look who it is! Did you enjoy having to fight your own brother?"

"Shut it, Star Boy! You give the deed back right now, or else..." Will growled.

Gideon snickered, "Or else what?"

"Or else... I'll burn it."

* * *

Gideon stares at him, "You can't."

"I can, and I will... unless you give us the deed," Will growled.

Gideon sighed, throwing the deed to the floor, "Well... it looks like you've actually won..."

Gideon smiles, before running off into the forest, "But you're not taking me to prison!"

* * *

"Star Boy... you are an idiot," Will sighed, following him into the forest.

Gideon scowled, "Why do you say that?"

"You're surrounded. Everyone, Gideon has been lying to you. He also... was going to try to kill me," Will snapped his fingers, and Gideon had a knife in his hand.

Gideon yelped, looking down at the knife in his hand, before looking at the townsfolk, "Please, I... It's not what it looks like... What are you gonna do with me?"

Durland looked over at Tyler, "Tyler?"

"Get 'im..." Tyler wipes his tears, "Get 'im!"

Blubs sighed, "Lil' Gideon, you are under arrest for conspiracy, fraud, attempted murder, "and breaking our hearts. Durland, the tiny handcuffs."

Durland puts the tiny handcuffs on Gideon, "Wha- no! Let go of me! Ow! Ow! Ow! No! No! Watch the hair! You can't do this to me! Y'all are sheep! You need me! I'll be back! You'll hear from my lawyers!"

Shandra sighed, "There you have it. Local hero Stanford Pines has just exposed Li'l Gideon as a fraud. Anything you have to say to the town, Stanford?"

"The Mystery Shack is back, baby!"

* * *

Mabel and Dipper are unpacking, while Will sits down between their beds.

Mabel smiled, "Hey, Grunkle Stan!"

"Uh, you kiddos settlin' back in okay?" Stan asked.

Mabel nodded, "Yep! All of my favorite moldy spots on the ceiling are still there! Even you, Daryl."

"Hey, Grunkle Stan, me and Mabel have been talking, And I think there's something we should finally tell you. This is a journal I found in the woods." Dipper hands Stan the journal to peruse, "It talks about all the crazy stuff that goes on in Gravity Falls. Gideon nearly destroyed the whole town trying to find it. I don't know what it means, or who wrote it. But, after all we've been through, maybe you should finally know about it."

Stan solemnly closes the book, "I'm glad you showed me this, Dipper... AHAHAHA! Now I know where you've been getting it all from! Spookums and monsters. This spooky book has been filling your head with crazy conspiracies!"

"But it's all real!" Dipper shouted.

Stan laughed, "Haha. You gotta quit readin' this fantasy nonsense for your own good. Although some of these would make great attractions! Can't come up with this stuff! Mind if I borrow this?" Stan gets up, taking the book with him and starts to leave, "Magic book." He laughs, "Ridiculous!"

Dipper yelped, "Stan, I need it!"

"Dipper, you don't need that book! Don't you see? On your own you defeated a giant robot with nothing but your bare hands! You're a hero whether you've got that journal or not!" Mabel smiled.

Dipper sighed, "Whoa. Thanks, Mabel. I still want it back though."

"I'm sure you'll get it back. What would a boring old man like Stan want with that book anyway?" Mabel asked.

Will gets up, and follows Stan.

* * *

Stan enters a code to enter the doorway behind the vending machine. He climbs down a set of stairs to an elevator. He opens a panel besides the elevator and inputs the alchemical symbols for "composition," "pulverize," "digestion," and "fusion" followed by the 'down' button. He enters and the elevator and goes to the third floor. Stan exits into a room filled with complex looking machines and sensors. He walks past them to a desk and switchboard. He opens the desk and pulls out a book, revealing it to be Journal #1.

Stan smiled, "After all these years."

Stan sets down his journal, Journal #2, which he had swiped from Gideon when he picked up the deed to the Mystery Shack, and Journal #3.

"Finally, I have them all."

Stan puts together Journals 1, 2, and 3, revealing a complex image algorithm. He confers it as he presses buttons and switches. A machine beyond the glass of the switchboard lights up.

"It's working!"

Stan rushes to the room with the machine and pushes a large lever in front of it. The machine crackles with large bursts of electricity sending beams of light in every direction, and finally turns on completely; a bright, white light emanating from it's central hole, blowing a steady stream of air at Stan. Stan stands proudly in front of it. His hands on his hips, and smiles in satisfaction.

"Here we go."

* * *

 **A/N: EEEEEEEEEEE! I'm so excited! I just want to write Ford trying to kill Will now, but I can't. Augh! Oh well... at least we have some good episodes coming up! ... and maybe a small bit in an episode where the twins ask Will a few things. I just need to figure out what they ask. Comments tell me what you want the twins to ask Will would be nice. Anyway... bye! - K.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Government

"Thirty long years and it's all let up to this. My greatest achievement!" Stan pauses and looks down, "Probably should've worn pants." The machine spouts out some fire that hits Stan in the shoulder and he pats himself on his shoulder to get rid of the fire, "Feisty," He smiles, "I like it. "Flips switches, looks at readouts, "If I finally pull this off, it'll all have been worth it." Stan sits down in his chair, "I just have to keep playing it cool; if anyone ever finds out about this..." He looks at a picture of Dipper and Mabel, "Yeah, right. I've come this far. Who could possibly catch me now?" He pulls on a six-fingered glove and pulls a switch labeled Max. Power, which powers up the machine, causing a power surge around town.

Stan's alarm clock wakes him up, he is still in the secret lab, "Oh right. Showtime."

"Welcome, to the grand re-opening of the Mystery Shack!" Stan smiled.

Tourists cheer for Stan.

Stan grinned, "We're here to celebrate the defeat of that skunk Li'l Gideon!"

He grabs a Li'l Gideon doll. The tourists boo.

"Please, please... boo harder!" He gestures towards the doll.

Tourists boo louder.

"But I didn't catch that porkchop all alone. These two scamps deserve SOME of the glory," Stan playfully rubs Dipper's hat, before Mabel elbows Stan, "Okay, okay. Most of the glory."

Toby Determined holds up cinder block painted to look like a camera, "Smile for the camera!"

Stan sighed, "Your camera's a cinder block, Toby."

Toby looked down, "I just wanna be a part of things..."

"Smile for a REAL camera," Shandra sighed.

Mabel smiled, "Everybody say 'Something stupid'!"

Mabel, Stan and Dipper, Mabel pokes her fingers in her cheeks, Stan puts on some jazz hands, and Dipper pretends to choke himself, "Something stupid!"

"And don't forget to come to the after-party tonight at eight," Stan shows After-Party poster.

"We're doing a karaoke bonanza, people!" She grabs a karaoke machine, "Light! Music! Enchantment!" She blows confetti out of her hand, "And an amazing karaoke performance by our family band, Love Patrol Alpha!... and before you complain, it's too late! I wrote your names on the list! It's happening!"

Wendy blows an air horn, "Buy a ticket, people! You know you don't have anything going on in your lives! I'm talking to you, Pizza Guy! Don't lame out on me!"

Tourists follow Wendy outside.

* * *

Stan sighs, "The town loves us, we finally got that Gideon smell out of the carpet. Everything is finally going my way."

"Hey, Grunkle Stan. Now that we have a moment. I've been meaning to ask you for my journal back," Dipper admits.

"Wha? Journal?" He "searches" himself for the journal, pulling it from under the counter, "Oh!" He laughs, "You mean this old thing! It was so boring I couldn't even finish it."

"Wait, you're just gonna give it to me? Just like that?" Dipper asked.

Stan grinned, "What else do you want? A kiss on the cheek?"

"I... I gotta go!" He takes Mabel and Will with him to the attic)

Soos smiled, "I wouldn't mind a kiss on the cheek."

"Not gonna happen."

* * *

Dipper locks the door, turns Mabel's stuffed animals around, pulls down the screen on the window and turns on his electric lamp.

Dipper sighs, "Mabel, Will, we've gotta talk. Almost losing my journal made me realize that I'm halfway through the summer, and still no closer to figuring out the big mysteries of Gravity Falls. Gideon almost destroyed the town to get his hands on this journal. But why?" He starts pacing up and down the room, "Who wrote it? Where are all the other journals? What was Bill talking about when he said "everything was going to change"? There's something HUGE going on right under our noses. And it's time we stop goofing around and get to the bottom of it."

Will bit his lip, "Dipper... you shouldn't be hurrying this..."

"What exactly do you know about it, Will?" Dipper asked.

Mabel sighed, "Bro, you looked at that thing like, a bazillion times. There's nothing left to discover! Half the pages are blank, remember?"

"Nothing. It... doesn't matter what I know..." Will looked down.

Dipper sighed, "They're blank, but... still... it's really odd... it's kind of annoying me."

"Let me see it," Will sighed.

Dipper gave him the book, and they both sat down next to Will, so they could see where he was going. He stopped on the first blank page, before turning to a different page, and continuously flipping pages, clearly avoid that page for him, before he just closed it all together.

* * *

A car parks in the Mystery Shack parking lot. Two men step out of the car and look at the Shack.

"Hey, Mr. Pines, what's that code word I'm supposed to yell when I see a government vehicle?" Soos asked.

"Wait, what?" Stan goes near Soos and looks outside the window too, "Government vehicle?"

A "U.S. Government" vehicle arrives near the Mystery Shack, a "USEXEMPT" is on the vehicle's number-plate, and a sticker that says "Honk If You Want To Be Arrested" is on the back of the car. Stan, with a scared look on his face, quickly closes the window, goes to the Mystery Shack's intercom and screams into it.

Stan, from the Mystery Shack's speaker, "The Mystery Shack is now closed, everybody out! I will not hesitate to use the hose on the elderly!"

Mabel and Dipper run to Stan while all the customers are leaving the gift shop.

Mabel frowned, "Grunkle Stan, what's happening?"

"Yeah, you never shut down the gift shop," Dipper added.

Stan is walking nervously in the gift shop, a door bell ring is heard and a few knocks after it. Will looks over at the door.

Stan opens the door with a big smile, "Welcome to the Mystery Shack, gentlemen! What can I get you?" Stan takes out a snow globe and an U.F.O key chain of his jacket, "Key chains? Snow globes? These rare photos of American presidents?" Stan pulls a five dollar bill out of his sleeve as he begins to sweat.

Two men are shown standing in the doorway in front of Stan, showing their government I.D. cards.

"My name is Agent Powers and this is Agent Trigger, we're here to investigate reports of mysterious activity in this town," One of the men explain.

Trigger points at Stan, "Activity!"

Stan laughed, "Mysterious activity? In the Mystery Shack? You gotta be joking!"

"I assure you I'm not. I was born with a rare disorder that made me physically incapable of experiencing humor. I don't understand that sound you're making with your mouth. Now if you'll excuse us we are conducting an investigation," Powers walks past him, as both men enter the Mystery Shack.

Trigger pokes Stan menacingly, "Investigation!"

Will stares at both of the men, before he runs upstairs.

"Wait! Wait, did you guys say you're investigating the mysteries of this town?" Dipper asked.

"That information is classified," Powers kneels down, "but yes. Look. Between you and me I believe there is an conspiracy of paranormal origin all connected to this town. We're just one small lead away from blowing the lid of this entire mystery."

Dipper smiled, "Are you kidding me? I'm investigating the exact same thing! I found this journal in the woods which has almost all the answers. If we work together, we could crack the case!"

Powers checks Agent Trigger, "If you have evidence of these claim," He gives Dipper his card, "we should talk."

"We could talk right now! Please please. C-Come in! I have so much to show you!" Dipper smiled.

Stan laughed, "Hehe, I'm sorry agents. The kid has an overactive imagination. And like, a sweating problem. Paranormal town stuff is just part of gift shop lore. Sells more tickets you know?"

"We have other spots to investigate. We'll be on our way," Powers leaves.

Trigger takes ten Stan bobbleheads, "I'm confiscating this for evidence."

Dipper runs, "Wait! No, wait! We got so much to talk about!"

Stan stops Dipper, "Hold it kiddo. Trust me, the last thing you want around during a party, is cops." He closes the vending machine, "I'm confiscating that card." He takes the card from Dipper, "Now how's about you being a normal kid. Flirt with a girl, or steal a pie off a window sill." He puts the card in "Contraband Box" and walks into the living room.

Dipper frowned, "But Grunkle Stan! You don't understand!"

"And don't go talking to those agents," Stan warned.

Dipper sighed, "Ugh! That could've been my big break!"

Mabel takes the journal, "Bro, maybe Grunkle Stan is right. We're throwing a party tonight! Can't you go one night without searching for aliens or raising the dead or whatever?"

"I'm not gonna raise the dead. I just need a chance to show those agents my book!" Dipper shouted.

Mabel smiled, "Trust me Dipper, the only book you'll need tonight is right here: Boop!" She shows him her "Karaoke Songs" book.

* * *

"The whole town is showing up! And no sign of those pesky agents. Wendy, Dipper. How are those posters coming along?" Stan looks at where Dipper and Wendy were, notices they're gone, and frowns, "Hmm."

A piece of wood nailed to the door reads "STAN'S ROOM." A sign hanging on a nail below it reads "NO MINORS ALLOWED." A picture of Dipper with a cross through it and "THAT MEANS YOU!" written on it is pinned to the door. A "Do not disturb" sign is on the doorknob.

Wendy I'll keep an eye out for Stan. You go rustle through his weird old man biz.

Dipper opens the door and walks into Stan's room, "Alright, Grunkle Stan. Where did you hide that card?" He ends up in front of a portrait of Stan, "Wait a minute..." He moves the portrait to reveal a secret compartment with a box labelled "Contraband" in it, "Haha, yes!" He takes the box out and pulls out Agent Powers' card, "I got it!" He picks up the phone and dials the number on the card.

Powers, through phone, "Agent Powers."

"Hi, this is Dipper. Th-The kid from the Mystery Shack. The one with the, um, "sweating problem." I have that journal I wanted to show you!" Dipper grinned.

Powers, through phone, "And you're certain this "journal" will help our case?"

"I'm a hundred percent positive," Dipper nodded.

Powers, through phone, "Very well. We're on our way."

Stan appears and presses a button to end the phone call.

Dipper gasps.

"Sorry, Dipper." Wendy apologizes, showing her phone with the picture of shirtless Thompson on it, "I got distracted."

"Kid, why did you call those agents? I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times!" Stan grabs the phone from Dipper, "There's nothing "supernatural" going on in Gravity Falls." He hands up the phone.

Will just stares at them from the door way, biting the inside of his bottom lip.

"Yes, there is! After everything that's happened you have to know that by now!" Dipper argued.

Stan sighed, "All I know is that your dumb obsession is gonna get us all in trouble one of these days. Now go enjoy the rest of the party, 'cause when it's over – you're grounded!"

Dipper and Wendy walk away. Dipper looks at Stan angrily. Stan sighs, before entering the code, goes inside it, then checks to see if anyone is watching before closing it behind him.

Dipper walks past Will, who lightly grabs his arm, pulling him aside.

"Will? Are you okay? Why isn't Stan believing me? There's surpernatural stuff going on in town! What happened a few weeks ago with Bill is proof of that! Why won't he believe me?" Dipper asked.

Will looked down, "I'm fine... you don't have to worry about me... Maybe he just doesn't want you getting in too deep... something... bad might happen if you did..."

"Like what?" Dipper asked.

Will stared at him, "There will be a day where everything in your life will change. That's clearly a warning, even though... I'm not sure how much of it..."

"Why do you care about that? When do you think that'll happen?" Dipper asked.

Will sighed, "Remember when your sister said she had a good feeling about this summer?"

"Yeah... why?" Dipper asked.

Will looked down, "Well... I have a bad feeling about this summer..."

* * *

"Guys, I'm so glad to see you. Working together we can crack all of the big questions of Gravity Falls!" Agents look at each other, "Trust me, this book is the lead you've been looking for." Dipper gives the book to Agents, they start reading, "I'm thinking full scale investigation. Forensics, researchers. Do you guys have a helicopter?" He laughed," I'm sorry, "helicopters"."

"Kid, I'd love to believe you, but this just looks like more junk from your uncle's gift shop." Powers points backwards, "I mean, Leprecorn? I can't be the only one who thinks that's not funny."

"I can confirm." Trigger shakes his head, "Not funny."

Dipper starts panicking, "No, no, no! It's real, I swear! You should "send it to the lab." Am I saying that right?"

Powers hands Dipper back the journal, "Your uncle was right about that overactive imagination of yours. We've got paperwork to do, kid."

"Boring. Paperwork." Trigger grumbled.

"WAIT! This book is real." Dipper starts flipping through pages, "Gnomes, cursed objects, spells! LISTEN! Uh, uh, Cor-" "-Don't," Will growls, covering Dipper's mouth.

Both the agents stare at him.

"Who are you?" Powers asked.

Will looked up at him, "My name is Will. I work at the Mystery Shack. Trust me, everything here is absolutely boring and that book is extremely fake. Nothing in it makes sense, does it?"

"Of course not. Anyhow, that is all, so we will go now," Trigger announces, before they both leave.

* * *

Once the agents are out of hearing range, Will stops covering Dipper's mouth.

Dipper frowned, "Why'd you do that?"

"Think about it, Dipper... what do you think would happen to me if they knew what I really was?" Will asked.

Dipper bit his lip, "They'd... probably experiment on, and hurt, you..."

"Exactly. That's the ONLY reason I did anything. I absolutely hate pain, unlike my nutcase of a twin, who loves it," Will shakes his head, "but that doesn't matter at the moment."

Dipper frowned, "You have a twin?"

"... I can explain later... and I... I kind of want to make a deal out of it, too... it's not going to bad. Just... kind of simple. I could tell you the full details right now, if you want..." Will admits.

Dipper looked down, "No, you can do that in front of all of us. What would that spell have done?"

"If I hadn't done anything? You'd summoned a bunch of zombies, and you'd have to go with your twin's karaoke plan... since only a three part harmony could shatter their skulls," Will sighed.

Dipper nodded, "Well... we should go to the shack."

"I know..."

* * *

Stan puts on his fez, after Will tells that what could've happened, had he not stopped Dipper.

Dipper frowned, "I'm sorry about this, guys. I almost ruined everything."

"It's fine, Dipper. Nothing happened," Mabel laughed.

Stan sighed, "Kids, listen. This town is crazy. I'm sure you know that already. So you need to be careful. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got hurt on my watch. I'll let you hold on to that spooky journal, as long as you promise me you'll only use it for self-defense, and not go looking for trouble... and Will..."

Dipper nodded, "Okay, as long as you promise me that you don't have any other bombshell secrets about this town."

Stan crosses his fingers behind his back, "Promise."

Dipper nodded, "Promise." He crosses his fingers behind his back.

Will looks at Stan, "What is it?"

"... never mind." Stan sighed.

* * *

Later that night...

Dipper smiled, "I can't believe it! All this time the author's secrets were hiding in plain sight!" He pulls out a portable black light and shines it on the journal, "A whole new chapter of mysteries to explore..."

Will just watches him from the door, "I really hope he doesn't get to him... I don't want them to know..."

* * *

Agents Powers and Trigger climbs out of a ditch.

"That was insane! I've never seen anything like it! Who do we report to?" Trigger asked.

Powers sighed, "This is bigger than we imagined. We need to bring in the big guns."

"But they'll never believe us!" Trigger shouted.

Powers looked at him, "Then we'll make them believe us. This is the town we've been searching for."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Normal Puppet Show

Soos sighed, "I'm still bummed we're no closer to finding the author guy. At least I got his science-y coat and briefcase." He holds up the laptop, which flops open, "Whoa! What the?"

"Soos, that's not a briefcase, it's a laptop!" Dipper shouted.

Mabel frowned, "...And a really busted up one too."

"I bet I could get this thing fixed up in a few days. It's gonna take a lotta duct tape," Soos admitted.

Dipper smiled, "This could be our next clue!"

A label on the laptop reads "Property of F" (MO52584).

* * *

"Alright, Mabel, today is the big day."

Mabel smiled, "Big day!"

"Soos finally fixed up the laptop. If this thing works, we could learn the identity of The Author and unravel the greatest mysteries of Gravity Falls. You ready?" Dipper asked.

"Oh, I'm ready, baby." Mabel flips through pages of a pop-up book with a drawing of an infant, "Ma-ma."

"This is it. This is it." Dipper powers on the laptop, which reads "Welcome", "Aha! It worked."

Dipper & Mabel smiled, "Blip, blap, bloobity bloop, twins." They high-five, bump fists, and stick out tongues.

Alarm sounds. The laptop reads "/UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS FORBIDDEN/", and then it reads "Enter Password".

Dipper groaned in annoyance, "Ugh! Of course, a password."

"It has important information. Of course it has a password," Will sighed, looking over at Dipper.

Mabel smiled, "Don't you worry, bro bro. With your brains and my laser focus, there is literally nothing that can distract us from... Did you hear that?"

Gabe Benson, singing, "All my life I've been dreamin' of a love that's right for me. And now I finally know her name and it's..." talking to the kids, "sing it with me kids." Singing with kids, "Literacy!" Bee puppet, "I finally understand what all the buzz is about. Reading!" Book puppet, "Give me some of that honey!" They "kiss". Gabe laughs.

Mabel , flapping pages of a pop-up of a heart, "Ba bump. Ba bump."

Dipper sighs, "Oh, boy."

* * *

Gabe laughed, "Haha. Thank you, thank you."

Mabel sighed, "Just when I was getting over Mermando, of course, you show up at my doorstep."

Dipper, walking over to the bookshelf, "Oh, yeah, I forgot about Mermando. Did not care for Mermando." He grabs the library book off of the shelf and flips though it, "Okay, this cryptology book says that there's 7.2 million 8-letter words. I'll type, you read. Okay, Mabel? Mabel?"

Mabel's empty chair spins.

Gabe, singing, "That's why we don't stick our hands in" with kidsl other people's mouths!" Talking, "Hey, I'm Gabe Benson, ya'll. Good night!" Parents walk their kids out. Gabe to puppets, "Hey, good job today, you guys." Book to Bee, "You were late on your cue!" Bee, "WHAT?" Normal, "Hey hey, be good to each other. We're all stars."

Mabel rolls in on book cart, "Hey! Guess who's Mabel! I am. Care to learn more? I bet you do. You like to learn- WAA" She falls off the cart and walks up to him, "And I'm up!"

"Oh, hey, I'm Gabe. Master of puppets. Nice to meet you," Gabe has the bee puppet shake her hand.

Mabel gasped, "You're amazing with those puppets."

"Really?" Gabe asked, sadly, "A lot of people think puppets are dumb, or, just for kids or something."

Mabel smiled, "Are you kidding me? I'm puppet-CRAZY! People call me Puppet-Crazy-Mabel!"

"Really? People used to call me Puppet-Crazy-Gabe! So when's your next puppet show?" Gabe asked.

Mabel was confused, "My huh?"

"I mean, you can't truly love puppets if you're not throwing puppet shows, right?" Gabe asked.

Mabel nodded, "Ha, yeah, I mean I'm TOTALLY working on a puppet show."

"Oh, what are the details?" Gabe asked.

Mabel, stalling, nervously, "There are soooo many details..."

Dipper typesin "PASSWORD" on the computer. It beeps., "Huh..." Mabel sits next to him, "So, how'd it go?"

Mabel sighed, "Dipper, how hard do you think it'd be to write and compose a sock puppet rock opera with lights, original music and live pyrotechnics by Friday?"

The computer beeps. "What?" Dipper grabs Mabel, "Mabel, are you serious?"

Mabel frowned, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! I got lost in his eyes and his ponytails and I'm gonna be so embarrassed on Friday if I don't have ANYTHING."

"What about cracking this password? You know, mystery twins?" Dipper bumps fists.

Mabel frowned, "If you help me with this for JUST a couple of days I promise I'll help with the password! Please, pretty please!" She whispers, "It's for love."

Dipper sighed, "All right, okay-"

Mabel hugs him, "YES! THANK YOU! THIS GUY! HE'S NUMBER ONE!"

"Okay, okay, okay, shhhh..." Dipper and Mabel are leaving the library, "I can't wait to get to the bottom of this laptop. We're close to something big here; I can feel it..."

Bill's shadow follows them while walking out of the library.

Will turns around, sees nothing, before shaking his head, and following the two.

* * *

Mabel smiled, "Alright. This is gonna be called Glove Story: A Sock Opera. Just to warn you, people's eyes will get wet. Cause they'll be crying. From laughter! From how tragic it is."

Dipper, trying to rip sock puppets that are glued to his face, "Yeah, um. That's sounds great."

"Come on, Dipper, you gotta roll with Mabel's craziness. It's what makes life worth living," Wendy smiled.

Mabel, singing, "Puppet boy, Puppet boy, you're the boy I-"

Everyone, besides Will, sings "-Loooooovvvvveeee!" Waddles squeals along.

Stan starts to walk in, "Not even gonna ask."

* * *

Mabel is putting the puppets around her bed, "Goodnight, my babies." She takes a Gabe puppet and makes it kiss the Mabel puppet, "Mwop mwop mwop mwop. Mwah! Soon, Gabe Benson-"

Computer beeps.

"Ugh, wrong password, WRONG, WRONG! UGH!" Dipper collapses on his bed.

Mabel frowned, "Don't stay up all night, Dipper. Last time you got this sleep-deprived you tried to eat your own shirt."

Dipper, sucking on his shirt, then spits it out, "Pleh. Just a few more tries."

Dipper is on the roof, typing and making the computer beep, "Ugh, I can't take that sound anymore." He starts pounding on the computer, I. Hate. You. Sound." He yawns, "There has to be some shortcut or clue. Who would know about secret codes?"

Wind blows. An eye creeps around the moon, and bricks form around it to reveal Bill. Color vanishes from the world.

"I THINK I KNOW A GUY."

* * *

"Well, well, well. You're awfully persistent, Pine Tree. Hats off to you!" He takes his hat off, tilting the world sideways.

Dipper, falling off roof, "AA! AAA! AAA! AAAAAAA!" He falls back on, "You again!"

"Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me."

Dipper scowled, "Hardly. You worked with Gideon! You tried to destroy my uncle's mind!"

Bill laughed, lIt was just a job, kid! No hard feelings! I've been keeping an, "becomes bigger and voice becomes lower, "EYE ON YOU, "normal size and voice, "since then, and I must say I'm impressed!"

"Really?" Dipper asked.

Will makes it on the roof, "Dipper! Don't listen to him! He's just trying to manipulate you!"

"Wouldn't you know better than to listen to Blue? He barely tells you anything!" He glared at Will.

Dipper frowned, looking at Will, "Like what?"

"Well... my twin is one thing... but he's a completely nutcase and I don't want you anywhere near him!" Will shouted, glaring at him.

Dipper bit his lip, "Why?"

"He's just going to use you, Dipper! He's going to use you like you're just a pawn or a puppet! That's how he's been since..." Will sniffed, looking down.

Dipper woke up.

* * *

Mabel, waving the Stan puppet in Stan's face, "Hey, I'm puppet Staaaannn!"

"Still ignoring this," Stan grumbled.

Dipper walks in and yawns, "Hey Mabel." Dipper yawns again.

"Woah, bag check for Dipper's eyes. Ha ha! Nobody?" Stan looks at Mabel and Will.

Mabel frowned, "Dipper, I told you to get some sleep last night! Here, wake up with some Mabel Juice." She blender full of red liquid with various objects floating around, "It has plastic dinosaurs in it!"

"It's like if coffee and nightmares had a baby!" Stan grimaced.

Dipper, pushing Mabel into living room, "Mabel, listen, last night I had a dream with Bill in it."

Mabel frowned, "Wait, hold up, the triangle guy?" She holds fingers around her eye to make a triangle.

Dipper sighed, "He said he'd give me the code to the laptop if I gave him something. Like I'd actually trust Bill, right?"

Mabel smiled, "Don't worry, bro. Today's the day that the mystery twins are back in action. I'll help you crack that code. I've just got to hand off my puppet stuff to my production crew."

"Production crew?"

* * *

Candy smiled, "We read the script. Very emotional."

"I cried like eight times," Grenda announced.

"Hey ladies." Gabe skates up to them.

Mabel smiled, "GABE!"

"I was just bladin' by. Helps me dry out my ponytail after a shower." Gabe takes off the helmet and shakes his hair.

Grenda smiled, "Hubbity-hubbuty."

Candy whispers, "매이블이 한테 개이브을 훔쳐하겠다! (I must steal him away from Mabel.)"

"It's so great to see you! I was just working on the world's greatest puppet show. IT HAS PUPPETS!" Mabel smiled.

Gabe smiled, "Your passion is so refreshing, Mabel. Unlike the girl from last night's puppet show. Single-stich on one puppet, and cross-stitch on the other? I was like, "Uh-uh"!"

"Cross-huh?" Mabel asked, confused.

Gabe sighed, "Naturally I deleted her off my cell phone contacts list."

"NATURALLY! Hahahaha!" Mabel smiled.

Gabe smiled, "I know you won't let me down. Based on what you said the other day, you must be a puppet expert." He skates off.

"GWAAA! We gotta up our game, girls! Did you hear that thing he said about the stitches?!" Mabel asked.

Grenda smiled, "Don't worry, Mabel, your crew can handle it!"

Soos, trying to keep a mountain of stuff on the car, "I got it, I got it, Ah! I'm not okay!"

"AAA! Okay, I'm back on fabrication." Mabel starts running inside, "Get me my lint roller!"

Dipper grabs her, "Whoa, whoa! Hey, you just said you were going to help me!"

"DIPPER! This sock crisis just bumped up to code argyle! The laptop can wait!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper sighed, "Mabel, do you seriously think that your random crush of the week is more important than uncovering the mysteries of this town? You're obsessed!"

"I'm obsessed? Look at you! You look like a vampire! And not the hot kind!" Mabel complained.

Dipper rubs his eyes, "But you said you were going to help me today!"

Mabel , Sock, "Oh, I can help you. With tickles!" She tickles him.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" He punches her arm and Candy and Grenda laugh, "Okay, fine! You know what? I'll do it on my own!"

* * *

"Passwords. Passwords. Mabel. Is. Useless." Dipper yawns, "Oh, man..."

Computer announces, "Too many failed entries. Initiate data erase in five minutes..."

"No! Noonono! I'm gonna lose everything?! I only have one more try?!" Dipper yelps in surprise.

Everything turns black and white and Bill appears, "Well, well, well. Someone's looking desperate."

"I thought I told you to leave me alone... besides, Will told you to leave me alone as well..." Dipper grumbled, "I can just go ask Will for help with this, not you. I'm sure he'd be glad to help me."

He laughs, "Are you sure that Will would want to help you? He seems to like Mabel a LOT more... but I'm sure you've noticed that too, haven't you?"

Dipper, looking at computer, which is at 4 minutes now, "Uh, what crazy thing do you want anyway? To eat my soul? To rip out my teeth? Are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something?"

"Yeesh, kid, relax. All I want is a puppet!" He laughed.

Dipper frowned, "A puppet? What are you playing at?"

"Everyone loves puppets. And it looks to me that you've got a surplus."

Dipper shakes his head, "I don't know, man. Mabel worked really hard on these."

"One puppets not that bad, you know... there are worse things I could be asking for."

Dipper sighed, "That's a good point... but... I'm saying no."

Will smiled, listening to them from behind the door.

* * *

Once they're all at the theater...

Mabel peeks through the curtain. Gabe is sitting down with his puppets.

The lights flicker, "The show is about to begin! Please turn off your cell phones! Unless you're texting me, cuties!"

The house lights dim, and, to applause, the curtain opens. The set is a glittery and colorful Mystery Shack.

A light illuminates Candy, standing at a keyboard, dressed as David Bowie, "Gather round, and let us sing, about a girl who had almost everything."

She is rolled off the stage. A Dipper puppet pops out of a window and sings.

Mabel , as Puppet Dipper, "Look, it's Mabel!" As Puppet Mabel, "Hi there!" As Puppet Soos, "Did you say stable?" As Puppet Stan, "No, he said Mabel!" As Puppet Mabel, "Okay, hit it, boys!" The puppets form a line and sing. Singing as puppets, "Who's that girl with the pig and the braces? She puts smiles on everyone's faces!" Gabe smiles and nods along, "When she's around, you're never bored!" As Puppet mayor, "I am a mayor, and here's an award!" Singing as Puppet Mabel, "Thank you, mayor, it's true I'm great. But the perfect girl needs the perfect maaaate..." Gabe puppet is revealed. As Puppet Gabe, "Hey, what's up, I'm Gabe." As Puppet Mabel, "Bwaaaa?" Heart glasses are layered over the puppet's eyes.

Will sighs, shaking his head.

* * *

Mabel, as Puppet Mabel, "Finally, we're together." As Puppet Gabe, "I'm sorry, Mabel, but I have to go fight. In the war!" A helmet lands on his head. He yells and runs off into a ravaged, flaming background. With a roar, a gigantic many-tentacled monster appears. Lasers flash, fog rolls in, and gunshots are heard. As Puppet Mabel, "I'll wait for you, Gabe! I'll wait for you!"

Happy music plays and the curtain closes. The audience cheers.

Grenda announces, "Our intermission has begun! Mill about!"

The audience does.

Mabel, in her dressing room, "Whew, okay, you can do this, Mabel. Only 36 more musical numbers." She drinks from the water fountain. There is a knock on the door and Gabe enters with flowers.

"Hey, Mabel, do you have a moment?" Gabe asked.

Mabel smiled, "GABE!"

"Mabel, it's clear to me now that you really love puppets. I mean, you went whole hog. And if you stick the ending, well, maybe later you could join me for a biscotti?" Gabe asked.

Mabel gasped, "You drive a biscotti?"

The lights flick on and off.

"I'll be waiting," Gabe leaves.

She pushes the "Big Finish" button. The puppets are revealed to be on a pile of pyrotechnics, which explodes, sending fireworks shooting into the audience and blowing up the box of puppets. In slow motion, the Grunkle Stan puppet arcs through the air, aflame, as Gabe, amid falling puppets, looks on in shock. "Ave Maria" plays mournfully.

The rest of the fireworks go off in a cacophonous boom. As the smoke clears from the smoldering set, the twins turn to the audience. Some scaffolding crashes to the floor behind them.

Mabel smiled, "Don't worry. I've seen enough movies to know this is the part where the audience thinks it was all part of the show and loves it. Cue applause!"

The audience stares at them and starts to boo. They get up and leave the theater, grumbling about how they almost died. Gabe stands, frowning.

Mabel smiled, "Gabe! Stick around for the wrap party? We've got mini-quiches!"

Gabe frowned, "Don't speak to me, Mabel. You've made a mockery of my art form. Let's go, my loves." He walks away, kissing the puppets.

"Did he just make out with his puppets?" Dipper asked.

Mabel grimaced, "I might've dodged a bullet there..."

"You might've?" Will asked, staring at her.

Candy, running after him, "개이브이 잠깐! 캔디 나 아직도 널 사랑해! (Wait, Gabe! Candy still loves you!)"

"Okay... I did," Mabel laughed.

Dipper stares at him, "Hey, could you... help us figure out the password?"

"Sure," Will smiled.

Mabel picks up the laptop, that had somehow been dropped from a high height, "Dipper..."

"Oh man..."


	12. Chapter 12 - Memory Guns & Memories

Dipper is examining a poster board on his wall entitled "Who is The Author?"

"Alright author, who are you? Who are you?..." Dipper chews on a pen, which accidentally breaks, "Blech! Not again." He tosses it into a bin full of broken pens.

Mabel, runs in with a bottle, "Hey, bro-bro, Will. Look what I got!"

Dipper, sarcastically, "Yay, a filthy green bottle!"

"It's a bottle message from Mermando, remember? He was part fish, part shirtless guy." Mabel gasps, "What if he wants to get back together?"

Will frowned, looking down.

Dipper sighed, "I wouldn't get your hopes up, Mabel."

"Too late! Hopes are way way up!" Mabel squeals excitedly, opens bottle cap and reads letter, " "Dear Mabel..." So far so good! "It is with a heavy heart..." So far so good! "...that I must inform you, I'm getting married"?!"

Dipper sighed, "And there it is."

Mabel, reading, " "In order to prevent an undersea civil war... arranged wedding... Queen of the Manatees?!" She looks at picture, "And she's so beautiful!" She sighs, "This can't be happening!"

"Oh, Mabel. You'll get over him eventually," Dipper grumbled.

"You don't understand, Dipper." She pulls out her scrapbook, "On my first day here, I made this page for summer romances. Look at my luck." She points to a picture of Norman, lTurned out to be gnomes," She points to a picture of Gideon, "child psycho," She points to a picture of Gabe Bensen, "made out with his own hands. And now..." She writes "FAILED" at the top of the page, "I wish I could just forget about them forever."

Dipper sighed, "Hey, if it's any consolation, my summer mission isn't a huge success either. I'm still trying to find the author of this journal, but with this laptop smashed, I've lost any lead in finding him."

Mabel looks at the laptop, "Wait a minute. Dipper, look!"

"Through your bottle?" Dipper asked.

Mabel nodded, "Just do it."

Dipper peers through the bottle, and notices a logo entitled "McGucket Labs" magnified on the back of the laptop, "McGucket Labs." Wait, Old Man McGucket?"

"You don't think?..." Mabel asked, looking up at the bulletin board.

"Couldn't be... Doesn't make any sense, unless..." Dipper starts connecting pictures and tying strings to the author, "This matches with this... This goes over here... And then the name... So that would mean... Old Man McGucket wrote the journals?!"

* * *

Wendy sighs, "Ugh! I can't get that terrible song out of my head."

"Oh, you mean "Straight Blanchin'" by 'Lil Big Dawg? It's the catchiest song of the summer," Soos informs her.

Wendy grimaces, "What is "blanchin"? Rappers can't just make up words!"

"Rappers are visionaries, Wendy. If they told me to eat my own pants, I would do it," Soos grinned.

Dipper, Mabel, and Will run inside.

"Wendy, Soos, we need to go see Old Man McGucket!" Dipper shouted.

Mabel smiled, "We'll explain on the way!" Everyone runs outside.

"Hey, what about work? Kids!" Stan pauses, "Why is Soos eating his own pants?"

* * *

Dipper frowned, "Old Man McGucket, are you here?"

"Visitors! Come, come." McGucket leads them inside, "Pull up some rusty metal. You're just in time for my hourly turf war with the hillbilly what lives in my mirror." He yells at his reflection in a bathtub, "Quit starin' at me when I bathe!"

"You can drop the act, McGucket. I know you're the author. You studied the mysteries of this town and wrote this book," Dipper holds up Journal 3.

Wendy smiled, "Dude, you're the genius Dipper's been searching for all summer!"

"Uh, genius? I'm no genius. I've never done nothin' worthwhile in my life. Everyone knows I'm no good to nobody. I can't remember what I used to be, but I must've been a big failure to end up like this," McGucket sighed.

Soos frowned, "But the laptop has your name on it."

"What about this book? Are you sure you didn't write it? Here, look closely," He flips through the journal.

McGucket sighed, "I told you, I don't recall. Everything before 1982 is just a blur. Just a hazy..." The journal flips forward to an image of the Blind Eye, the symbol of the society appear in his irises. He shrieks, "The Blind Eye! Robes, the men, my mind! They did something!"

"Who did?" Dipper asked.

"I... oh, I don't recall."

"Oh, you poor old man! No wonder your mind's all..." Mabel blows raspberry, "You've been through something intense."

"What if McGucket learned something he wasn't supposed to know, and someone, or something, messed with his mind? We've got to get to the bottom of this," Dipper admitted.

"Think, dude. What is the earliest thing you can remember?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, this is, I think," He pulls down a newspaper article.

Wendy smiled, "The history museum!"

"That's where we're going."

* * *

Everyone enters through the windows.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Soos asked.

Dipper smiled, "All right, keep your eyes peeled for anything suspicious."

Mabel sighs.

"Mabel, are you okay?" Wendy asked, "You just walked by a cat without petting it."

Mabel sighed, "Oh Wendy, everything I look at reminds me of failed romances. That formaldehyde heart. That romantic diorama. Even this poster of my most recent ex-crush." She pulls down a poster of Gabe, revealing a poster of Sev'ral Timez, "Aw, come on!"

Dipper, to McGucket, "So your last memory was here. Anything coming back?"

"Guys, look!" Down the hall, a shadowy figure runs away.

"Hey, who's there?" They run into a room filled with depictions of eyes.

McGucket frowned, "Well kettle my corn. He vanish-ified."

"It doesn't make sense. Where did he go?" Dipper asked.

McGucket sighed, "I feel like all these eyeballs are a-watchin' me."

"Wait... they are! Move aside," Dipper smiled.

McGucket moves aside, revealing a central eye.

Dipper pushes it and a staircase forms behind the fireplace, "A secret passageway."

Everyone goes down the staircase.

* * *

Dipper gasped, "Amazing. A secret society of evil mind erasers. I'll bet they erased your memory a long time ago. If we could find where your memories have been hidden, it could be the key to unlocking all the mysteries of Gravity Falls. All right, Mabel, Wendy, Will, you three stay here and make sure those robe guys don't come back."

Will nodded, "Alright."

"Soos, you, me, and McGucket are gonna go find the Hall of the Forgotten," Dipper smiled.

Soos' hat is sucked into pipe.

"Follow that hat!"

* * *

"Whew!" Dipper sees the hat, "There it is. Hurry!"

McGucket frowns, "Honey fogelin', saltlickin' skullduggery."

"Man, you have got to teach me some of those old-man swear words," Soos laughed.

* * *

Mabel sighs, "I just don't get it, you guys... I hug a lot, I can burp the alphabet, I have scratch and sniff clothing. Why does every boy leave me?"

"Pfft, who cares? Boys are the worst. You shouldn't get hung up, man," Wendy smiled.

Will glared at her.

"Maybe I come on too strong, you know?" Mabel asked.

Wendy sighed, "Well, what's your opener? Pretend I'm a boy." She puts up her hair, giving herself a mustache, "Mmm, testosterone."

Mabel, loudly shouted, HI! I'M MABEL! I'M TWELVE AND I OWN A PIG! WANT TO GET MARRIED?!"

Wendy laughs, "Honestly, that was perfect. You should just forget about guys, man."

"Wendy, that's it. Forget about guys!" Mabel picks up the memory gun, I just need to type "summer romances" into this thing, and I won't feel bad about them anymore."

"Whoa, hold up, Mabel. We don't even know what that thing does. You could accidentally erase, like, learning to read, or breathe, or..." Wendy stopped.

Mabel smiled, "Or one of those terrible summer songs you can't get out of your head?"

* * *

The boys, besides Will, are in the Hall of the Forgotten. Memory tubes are stacked to the ceiling.

Soos looked around in awe, "Whoa, look at all these tubes."

Dipper frowned, "People must've been getting their memories erased all over town. Whoa, look at this." He inserts a tube titled "Robbie V. Memories" into a viewing machine, "Why are they erasing peoples' memories? I still don't get it."

"Looky, fellers." He points to a tube labelled "McGucket Memories", "It's those words what people call me."

"Oh, dude, your memories. We did it!" Soos cheered.

"Grabby, grabby." McGucket takes the tube, which sets off an alarm, "I got it!"

* * *

Wendy sighed, "I don't know, Mabel. Are you really sure this is a good idea?"

"All ideas are good ideas!" Mabel smiled, before an alarm goes off.

"Do you hear that?" Wendy asked.

* * *

"The alarm in my brain is a-ringin' again. Ah!" McGucket shouted.

Society member, "Halt! Who's there?"

"Oh no!" Dipper shouted.

"Run!"

Society member, "Get back here!" They chase Dipper and Soos. McGucket hides.

Oh, you've really tarred it up now, Fiddleford. This is all your fault," McGucket frowned.

"Okay, I think we're safe." Hands reach out from the shadows and cover Dipper and Soos's eyes.

"We playing "Guess Who"? Dude, I know it's you, Dipper. Such big... strong hands..."

* * *

Everyone, including Mabel, Will, and Wendy, are tied to a pole.

Blind Ivan scowled, "You shouldn't have come here. We do not give up our secrets lightly."

"Who are you bathrobe-wearing freaks?" Wendy asked.

Dipper asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"What's with your creepy British accent?" Mabel asked.

Will glared at her, not saying a word.

Blind Ivan sighed, "Well, I suppose we are going to erase your minds anyway." One by one, the Society members unmask, "And you've never met me before. And if you had, you wouldn't remember." He removes his hood, revealing a bald tattooed head and a red scar through one eye, "I am Blind Ivan, and we are the Society of the Blind Eye. Formed many years ago by our founder... our founder... Does anyone remember who he was?"

Dipper frowned, "Why would you do all this? What do you have to gain?"

"As you have no doubt discovered, Gravity Falls is a town plagued with supernatural strangeness... and that includes Mr. Light Blue Hair over here. No one knew how to stop the things that went bump in the night, so our founder invented the next best thing: a way for us to forget. We took it upon ourselves to help the troubled townsfolk by erasing the memories of the strange things they've seen. Now the people of Gravity Falls go about their lives ignorant and happy, thanks to us. And as a perk, we help ourselves forget things that trouble us. Everyone has something they'd rather forget. In fact, your own sister was about to use that ray on herself. Isn't that right?" Blind Ivan asked.

Dipper frowned, "Mabel? Seriously?"

"Ha ha, maybe..." Mabel laughed.

Dipper frowned, "Don't you see? This is ruining lives! What about Old Man McGucket? He lives in a hut and talks to animals, thanks to you. Don't you feel bad about that?"

"Mmm, maybe a little." Blind Ivan shoots himself with the ray, "But not anymore. You won't be telling anyone else what you've learned here. Say good-bye to your summer." He aims the ray gun at them.

Soos frowned, "Guys, if we're gonna forget everything, I got some stuff I wanna get off my chest. Mabel, for half the summer, I thought your name was Maple, like the syrup. No one corrected me!"

"I only love some of my stuffed animals, and the guilt is killing me!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper frowned, "Sometimes I use big words, and I don't actually know what they mean. I mean, I'm supposed to be the smart guy. If I'm not the smart guy, who am I?"

"Okay, I'm not actually laid back. I'm stressed, like, 24/7. Have you met my family?" Wendy asked.

Will started crying, "I don't want to die... I really don't want to die... Axolotl, I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not stopping him from destroying our home..."

Blind Ivan sighed, "Oh, stop being a bunch of babies." McGucket jumps down and knocks away the gun, "Owie!"

"McGucket?!"

"I raided the mining display for weapons. Now fight like a hillbilly, fellers!"

Everyone grabs a weapon: banjos, stuffed raccoons etc. Soos grabs an informational display about dysentery.

Soos sighed, "Oh, nobody better miss!"

"They know too much. Don't let them escape!" Blind Ivan shouted.

Wendy, attacking a society member, "Get this song outta your head!"

"Dysentery's gonna get you, dawg!"

Dipper smiled, "McGucket's memory tube."

"Oh no you don't!"

Dipper puts the memory tube into a transport tube. It zooms around the room, "Mabel, catch!"

Blind Ivan scowled, "Give me that tube."

"Never!" Dipper shouted, "That memory belongs to McGucket!"

Blind Ivan frowned, "The Society's secrets belong to us." He has the group in a corner and points the ray at them, "End of the line. By tomorrow, this will all seem like a bad dream. Say goodbye to your precious memories." He fires the gun.

Dipper screams, "NO!" He shields his eyes, but finds McGucket has jumped in front of the group, catching the ray, "McGucket, you took a bullet for me." As McGucket gets shot with the ray again, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!"

"Okay as I'll ever be!" McGucket laughs.

Dipper is confused, "What?"

Blind Ivan keeps shooting at McGucket, who slowly walks toward him, "Why... isn't... this... working?"

"Hit me with your best shot, Baldy. But my mind's been gone for thirty-odd years. You can't break what's already broken! Say goodnight, Sally!" McGucket headbutts Blind Ivan.

* * *

The Society members are tied up.

Blind Ivan scowled, "Unhand us!"

"It isn't so fun being tied up, is it? Hey, wanna draw on their faces?" Mabel asked, "Tra-la-la..." She crosses out Ivan's "knowledge" tattoo and replaces it with "butts".

Blind Ivan scowled, "Hey, stop that! That's not funny."

"It's pretty funny," Dipper smiled.

Soos laughed, "It's, like, objectively funny."

"We'll have our revenge. We'll never forget what you've done."

"Oh, I think you just might." Dipper holds up the ray gun, "Say cheese."

* * *

The Society members, in normal clothes, are walking out of the Museum.

Dipper smiled, "Thanks for visiting the Museum for Gold Miner Appreciation Night. Be sure to tip the gold miner on your way out."

"I'm sorry, but what's my name? Where am I?" Blind Ivan asked.

Dipper frowned, "Oh, might have overdone that one."

"Your name is Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. You're a traveling banjo minstrel, with a song in your heart, and funny tattoos on your head," Mabel smiled, handing him a banjo.

"Yes, I am Toot-toot McBumbersnazzle. Cheers!" Blind Ivan walks away, singing, "Toot-toot is my name..."

* * *

"All right, McGucket, are you ready to see your memories? Find out who you really are?" Dipper asked.

McGucket frowned, "I'm not so sure. What if I don't like what I see?

"We've come all this way. Go on," Mabel smiled.

McGucket puts the tube into the machine. An image pops up on the screen of McGucket, 30 years younger.

McGucket, on tape, "My name is Fiddleford Hadron McGucket, and I wish to unsee what I have seen."

Everyone, besides Will, gasped.

Younger McGucket explains, "For the past year, I have been working as an assistant for a visiting researcher. He has been cataloging his findings about Gravity Falls in a series of journals. I helped him build a machine which he believed had the potential to benefit all mankind, but something went wrong. I decided to quit the project. But I lie awake at night, haunted by the thoughts of what I've done. I believe I have invented a machine that can permanently erase these memories from my mind." He holds up the memory erasing ray, "Test subject One: Fiddleford." He shoots it. The screen goes to static and comes back on, "It worked! I can't recall a thing." Static, lab is in disarray, "I call it the Society of the Blind Eye. We will help those who want to forget by erasing their bad memories!" Static, McGucket is more disheveled and nervous, "Today, I came across a colony of little men, very disturbing. I would like to forget seeing this." Static. McGucket's lab is a mess and his arm is in a cast, "I accidentally hit another car in town today. I feel terri-bibble! Terrible. I've been forgetting words lately. I wonder if there are any negative side effects..." static. McGucket has a beard and is filming from a motel, "I saw something in the lake, something big!" static, "My hair's been a-fallin' out, so I got this hat from a scarecrow. Hey, are my pants on backwards?" static. McGucket is wild-eyed and filming from the junkyard. Maniacal giggling and speaking gibberish, "Yroo Xrksvi! Girzmtov!" The tape ends.

Mabel frowned, "Oh, McGucket, I'm so sorry."

"Aw, hush. You kids helped me get my memories back, just like you said," McGucket smiled.

Mabel frowned, "But did you want those memories back?"

"After all these years, I finally know who I am. Maybe I messed up in the past, but now that I seen what happened, I can begin to put myself together again," McGucket sighed.

Dipper asked, "So, wait. You weren't the author, but you worked with him. Do you remember who he was?"

"It's beginning to come back, but I need more time. And reading glasses. Heck! I got some rememberin' to do," McGucket smiled.

Wendy looked over at Mabel, "So Mabel, you still wanna erase those failed summer romances?"

"You know, no one likes having bad memories, but maybe it's better to remember the bad things and learn from them than to go all denial crazy trying to forget," Mabel frowned.

Wendy nodded, "That's some mature junk right there, Mabel."

"Yep. Miss Mature. That's me. Hey, you wanna help me vandalize this picture of my jerky ex-crush?" Mabel asked, before they all doodle on a picture of Gabe.

* * *

Wendy gets into the car, "Hey, you know what? Going on this big adventure actually made me get that stupid song out of my head."

"Nice." Soos starts the car. "Straight Blanchin" plays.

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

McGucket, sitting in the back of the car with Dipper, flipping through the journal, "It's all so familiar. It's almost like I can remember..."

* * *

Stan, pouring fuel, "All right, you're getting closer. Every day it's getting stronger." A gust of wind grabs his notebook and mug and sucks them into the portal, "Haha, yes!" A flying pipe hits his hand, "Ah!" Bandaging the bloody wound, "I don't care if it's dangerous. I don't care how long it takes. I'm gonna pull this off, and no one's gonna get in my way!"

* * *

Later that night...

"Will... can I ask you who Axolotl was, and what you were talking about earlier, when you were saying that, 'you were sorry for not stopping him from destroying our home'... who were you talking about? Did someone destroy your home? Who? Why?" Dipper asked.

Will bit down on his bottom lip, "I'm not telling you who the Axolotl is, but... I was talking about my twin. He destroyed our home dimension. We were the only ones who survived... I already told you he was a nutcase. Well... he still is."

"Okay... that's really sad," Dipper admitted.

Mabel frowned, "Do you need a hug, Will? I mean... you practically lost everything and... someone you loved was at the fault for it... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay..." Will wiped the tears away from his eye, "I don't need a hug... I'm fine..."

"... could you tell us who your twin is?" Dipper asked.

Will shook his head, "No... you won't like it..."

"... can you tell us about the deal you wanted to make?" Mabel asked.

Will nodded, "I'll protect you from my twin, and... if The Author comes back, you will protect me from him."

"Why? Why do you want us to protect you from The Author?" Dipper asked.

Will sighed, looking down at the floor, "The Author... kind of doesn't like my twin... and he might... if he comes back... he might think I am him, and... try to hurt me... or even kill me..."

"We wouldn't let that happen to you, right Dipper?" Mabel asked.

Dipper sighed, "No... I'm assuming only then we'll know who your twin is? Because... you don't want us to know for some reason?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry, but... I'm really scared of what you'll think of me, considering what he's done... I'm scared that you'll judge me," Will frowned.

Mabel smiled, "My opinion isn't going to change, I can promise you that! You're really cute and adorable, and you're really nice!"

"... Thanks, Mabel..." Will blushed, staring at the floor.


	13. Chapter 13 - Today is the Day

A blue pulsing light glows. Then, a shot of the vending machine inside the Shack, which is also periodically back-lit by the pulsing blue light. Stan pulls a lever, and green fluid pumps into large, glass tanks.

"Come on, come on. Should be just enough to finish the job." Stan removes his fez and glove, and without knowing, wipes toxic waste on his forehead, which sizzles and briefly glows green, "Whew. Can't be too careful with this stuff."

Red lights flash and a buzzer goes off. Stan smiles and turns to look at screen. The screen reads "EVENT INITIALIZED" and an eighteen hour countdown begins.

Stan, reading from Journal 1, "Warning," blah blah blah, "Extreme usage could result in minor gravity anomalies." Can it, Poindexter!" He slams the journal shut, "I've come this far. I'm not givin' up now!" He pushes a button, and the portal begins to spin, "Yes, this is it."

Stan's fez floats off of his head. Outside the Shack, rocks float off the ground, along with Gompers the goat. A boat lifts out of the lake. In the scrapyard, broken-down cars and junk lift off the ground, and inside McGucket's makeshift shack, a blue light blinks, illuminating the sleeping and floating McGucket and the functioning laptop which now reads "ACTIVE" under an image of the portal. Back in the Shack, Dipper and Mabel, as well as Waddles, float off their beds, but sleep undisturbed. There is a resounding "thunk" as everything in town touches back down to the ground.

"It's gonna be a bumpy ride, but it'll all be worth it." Stan synchronizes what looks like a large wristwatch with the steadily ticking countdown, still displayed on the monitor, "Just eighteen more hours. Finally, everything changes. Today."

A draft blows the journal shut.

* * *

Mabel is running down the halls, followed by a tired Dipper.

Mabel, running down hall, "Ahh! It's here it's here it's here!"

Dipper sighs.

Mabel smiled, "Okay, so I was just opening random doors - because I'm a creep - when I found something amazing!"

Dipper, while rubbing his eyes, "If it was worth waking up at seven AM for, that will be amazing."

Mabel smiled, "Feast your eyes!" She opens the door to reveal closet filled with various types of fireworks in a box labeled "DO NOT TOUCH!" She puts her hand on Dipper's shoulder,

Bro. Bro. We're both thinking it."

Dipper and Mabel cheer, "Crazy rooftop fireworks party!"

Stan marches up to them, followed by Will, "Not so fast, kids! There is no way on earth you're setting off those dangerous, illegal fireworks..." He smiles and bends down to put his arms around their shoulders, "...without me."

* * *

Dipper is grabbing a icy-pop from the cooler. Mabel is standing excitedly next to Stan, who is sitting on the lounge chair with a lit sparkler and Roman candle. Will just stands on Stan's other side, looking at the sky.

"Here you go, sweetie." He lights Mabel's skyrocket with a sparkler, "Set something on fire for your Grunkle Stan."

Mabel , aiming the skyrocket, screaming, "I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Skyrocket shoots off.

Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland approach the Mystery Shack as the fireworks go off.

"Hold on a minute. Do you have a permit for those?" Bulbs asked.

Dipper frowned, "Uh..."

"Uh, do you have a permit for being totally lame?" He and the twins laugh.

Mabel smiled, "Heyoooo!"

Blubs chuckles, "Well, I can't argue with that." Walking away and waving, "Carry on."

Stan laughs, "But seriously though we should probably clean this mess up."

"...With water balloons?" Mabel asked.

Stan shrugged, "I don't see why not."

* * *

Stan is sitting outside on the couch drinking a Pitt Cola, and Dipper running away from Mabel, who is throwing water balloons at him.

Dipper laughs, as he runs. Throws water balloon which goes about a foot before falling onto the ground, "Seriously?"

Mabel hits him with a water balloon, knocking him back. Runs by, screaming in a tribal-like fashion.

Stan sighed, "Ah. This is what Saturdays are for. Doing dumb things forever."

Dipper and Mabel, as they jump onto the pile of water balloons, "DUMB THINGS FOREVER!" They land on the water balloons which all pop into a big burst of water.

Stan, as a splash of water comes at him, "Whoa, there!" He laughed.

Mabel, holding up an icy-pop, "To Grunkle Stan! Not just a great uncle...-" "-The greatest uncle!" He and Mabel throw water balloons at Stan.

Stan laughs, "Alright, alright. I tell you it's unnatural for siblings to get along as well as you do."

Mabel waves hand dismissively, "Ha-ha! Don't worry. We've still got plenty of summer left," attacks Dipper in a hug, "to drive each other crazy!"

Dipper pushes Mabel away with a water balloon, which falls on her face.

Stan laughs nervously and frowns, "Yeah, plenty of summer left..." Rubbing the back of his head nervously as Dipper and Mabel approach him, "Kids, there's something I, uh, something I should tell you. It's um," Scratches chin, "Well it's complicated. I... I'm gonna go refresh my soda." Walks away. "Enjoy it while you can, Stan. They'll find out sooner or later. Today's the day."

A glowing red dot appears on Stan's fez.

"What is that, a ladybug? Stan asked, before slapping it. More red dots target Stan, "What the-? Oh no!"

A masked agent pins Stan down. Agent Trigger approaches.

Agent Trigger, into walkie-talkie, "Target secure! Take the house!"

Several helicopters fly above the Shack.

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Will are surrounded by a handful of agents.

Mabel frowned, "What the-?"

Dipper gasped.

Agent, into walkie-talkie, "Kids are secure. Roof team! Go!"

Several agents rappel out of a helicopter. Cut to the Mystery Shack attic, where agents crash in and cock their weapons.

Agent 2, "Clear!"

Another couple agents rush through the gift shop, wielding a bat. Another crashes through a window, using a rope.

Agent 3, "Clear!"

Yet another agent breaks through Dipper and Mabel's window. Waddles is seen standing in confusion. He squeals when the agent tackles him.

Agent 4, "Pig secure! We have secured a pig!"

The agents wrap yellow police caution-tape around the Shack. Several police cars are parked outside. An agent leads a struggling Stan in handcuffs.

Stan, being led to the government vehicle, "Ugh! Hey, hands off, you stooge!"

Agent plants Stan's face on the trunk of the police car.

"Aah! I don't understand! What did I do that warrants this much arresting?" Stan asked.

Dipper, Mabel, Will, Agent Powers, and Agent Trigger walk up.

Dipper frowned, "The government guys? I thought you died!"

"We survived. Barely," Trigger sighed.

Agent Powers, "I used Trigger as a human shield. He cried like a baby."

"What? Hey! Not in front of the special-ops guys!" Trigger whispered.

Powers, holds up digital tablet, "This is security footage of a government waste facility." pans in on screen where footage of a person in a radiation suit stealing barrels is shown as Powers continues to talk, "At o'four hundred hours last night someone robbed three hundred gallons of dangerous waste."

"What? You think that's me?" Stan asked.

Powers glared at him, "Don't play dumb with us, Pines."

"But I actually am dumb!" Stan shouts as he is led away by an agent, "Last night I was stocking the gift shop. I swear!"

Mabel frowned, "Wait! Grunkle Stan! You've got the wrong guy! Our Grunkle Stan might shoplift the occasional tangerine, but he's not some evil super villain!"

Powers, bending down to get at eye-level with the twins, "Listen, kid. We've been watching your family all summer and we've seen some disturbing things. But nothing as dangerous as what your uncle is hiding. Somewhere hidden in this shack is a doomsday device!" To Trigger, handing him the tablet, "Trigger, you take the children. I'll talk to the old man." To the twins, "Sorry to break it to you kids" Puts on sunglasses, "but you don't know your uncle at all." He walks away.

Trigger snaps his fingers and points at the children. Two agents approach the twins.

Agent 5, bends down and takes Mabel's icy-pop, holding an evidence bag, "Icy-pop. Clear."

Mabel , reaching up toward her icy-pop, "Hey!"

The other agent leads the twins away. Once they are gone the first agent who took Mabel's icy-pop looks to his left to see if the coast is clear and then licks the icy-pop. Mabel and Dipper are led into a police car, and the door is shut behind them. Looking out the window they can see Stan in a government vehicle.

Stan looks at them and taps on the window with his cuffed hands, "Kids, you gotta believe me! For once I'm actually innocent! Kids!"

Wendy, walking towards the Mystery Shack; In a sing-song voice, "Headin' into work. Doo-doo-doo-doo-doooo."

Agent 6, "Ground team! Move, move, move!"

Agent 7, "Break down the door!"

Two agents break down door to the Mystery Shack and a helicopter flies over the Shack.

Wendy turns around and starts walking away, "...Or maybe not."

* * *

Stan is getting his mug shots taken, his prints taken, and then Stan sitting in front of a bulletin board with various pictures attached to strings that all meet up to a picture of him.

"Stanford Pines, you stand accused of theft of government waste, conspiracy, and possession of illegal weapons. How do you plead to these charges?" Powers asked.

Stan starts to panic, "Uh, guilti-cent! I mean, inno-guilty! Um, can I have my phone call?"

* * *

There is fast food restaurant called "Yumberjacks," where Soos is at the drive-thru.

Soos frowned, "Okay, gimme whatever you got that comes with a free toy."

Stan, through walkie-talky, "Soos!"

Soos, "Mr. Pines?," touches drive-thru lumberjack-speaker, "Is this some sort of... possession situation?"

Stan, through walkie-talky, "Just pick up!"

Soos, picks up walkie-talky, "Mr. Pines, what happened? I heard you got arrested or something? I had to go get some panic food."

Stan, through walkie-talky, "Listen, I need something from you. You know that vending machine in the gift shop? I need you to guard it with your life. No matter what happens, no matter who talks to you, don't let them touch that machine." Walky-talky makes whining sound as Stan cuts out.

"Time for a repair guy," Soos adjusts his hat, "to become a repair man."

Drive-thru employee, sticks arm out to hand Soos his kid's meal, "Sir, your Junior Yum-Yum Baby-Time Kiddo Meal?"

"Just put one in my mouth." Employee opens box, removes a fry, and places it in Soos' mouth. Soos makes munching noises as he chews, "Let's do this."

Tires screech, Soos drives wildly through a hedge.

* * *

Dipper, Will, and Mabel are in the car with Trigger.

Powers speaks through a video link at the front of the vehicle, "We've got Mr. Pines in custody. Our men are searching the shack for the device. You take care of those kids."

Mabel gasps, "What're you gonna do to us?"

"We'll be taking you to child services," Trigger informs them.

Mabel frowned, "Boo!"

"In the meantime," Trigger presses buttons, "enjoy some mindless reality TV, designed to pacify you and make you stop asking questions."

Mabel frowned, "Dipper, this is crazy. There's no way Stan was stealing hazardous waste! We gotta clear his name!"

Dipper, thinks, then spots the camera at the front of the car, "Hmm...wait a minute, the security tapes! Didn't Stan say he was restocking the gift shop last night? If we could get the Mystery Shack surveillance tapes, we could prove he's innocent!"

"We just need to think of a way out of here. Think, Mabel...," looking out car window, "Think."

Their vehicle comes up beside a logging truck driven by Manly Dan.

Mabel notices a Sev'ral Timez bumper sticker on the back and knocks on the window to get Dan's attention, writing on the foggy car window, "SEVRAL TIMEZ IS OVERRATED"

Manly Dan gasps, "NOOOOO!"

Veers the logging truck into the government vehicle, which goes into a spin and falls off the road into the forest.

"Mayday! Mayday! Agent down!" Everyone screams, and the car crashes into the trees. Trigger gets stuck between the car and a tree branch, and struggles to get free, "Darn branch!"

Mabel laughed, "Haha, yes!" She opens the door, Dipper, Mabel, and Will leave the car.

"Backup! Requesting backup! Ah!"

Dipper pulls the earpiece out of Trigger's ear and crushes it on the ground.

Mabel smiled, "Come on, Dipper. We're gonna go clear our uncle's name."

"Oh, you poor kids. You really think your uncle's innocent? I've seen it all before." Mabel and Will walk away, but Dipper pauses to listen, "False names, double lives, one minute they're playing with water balloons, the next they're building doomsday devices. Your uncle scammed the whole world. You gonna let him scam you, too?"

"You..." Dipper hesitates, "you don't know what you're talking about." He walks away.

"You're gonna regret this!"

Airbag inflates, Trigger cries out, the car's horn beeps.

* * *

Dipper, Mabel, and Will hide on the side of the road. Two government vehicles pass by, and as they do, Dipper, Mabel, and Will disappear from the roadside. The camera angle changes to show them hiding in the trunk of the rear car, and an arrow-shaped sign pointing in the direction they're headed that reads "MYSTERY SHACK".

The countdown now reads roughly five hours. Stan is in the interrogation room, checking his wristwatch device.

"Only five more hours till it happens. I gotta be there! Come on, Stan, you gotta think of a way outta this," he pounds his head on table, "Think! Think!"

Suddenly the device blinks, reading "ANOMALY IN PROGRESS." The coffee on the table floats out of its cup, along with the cup itself and various items, then crashes back down.

"They're getting stronger. Of course, that's it!"

In the center of town, where many cars, objects, and people float off the ground and then fall back suddenly.

* * *

The laptop shows the countdown that Stan initiated. McGucket is in his shack, packing a bag, "It's happening! The End Times! When that machine activates... I gotta get outta town!" Shoving a raccoon into a bag, "Get in there, raccoon wife! Git!" Runs off while a helicopter flies past overhead.

Cut to overhead view of the Mystery Shack, surrounded by agents. Dipper and Mabel are hiding in a bush near the Shack.

Mabel smiled, "Alright, here's the plan. I'll take out those two guard guys, you karate chop the other dude in the neck and then we'll back flip through the front door!"

Dipper sighed, "Mabel, aren't you forgetting the simpler solution?"

"Oh, right."

Two agents are looking at the Rock that looks like a face rock.

Agent, "So is it a rock, or is it a face?"

Agent 2, "I think, it's... a metaphor."

As they ponder, Mabel's grappling hook shoots overhead through the Shack's, now broken, window. Dipper, Mabel, and Will slide along the rope into the Shack. They dash down the stairs, avoiding detection from the agents inside the Shack, and head into Stan's office, locking the door behind them. Then the twins fist bump.

Dipper smiled, "Alright. If I was Stan, where would I hide those surveillance tapes?" He looks on the bookshelf and in a filing cabinet)

Mabel , seeing a bolt on the Jackalope head mounted on wall, "Wait! The antelabbit!"

"Don't you mean "jackalope"?" Will asked.

Mabel laughed, "Pfft, that can't be right." She fixed the jackalope's bent antler, and the wall turns open to reveal two old-looking TV monitors and a tape player.

Dipper and Mabel cheer, "Yes!"

Dipper smiled, "Ha! There it is! Stan restocking like he said! And the date shows it was last night! It's proof! He's innocent!"

On the tape, Stan sneaks out of the shop at around 7PM.

Dipper fast forwards through till 8PM, seeing that Stan has not returned, "...Uhh-oh."

"Uh, maybe he's just going to the bathroom outdoors. The way nature intended!" Mabel smiled.

Cut back to surveillance tape. At 5AM, a figure in a haz-mat suit is wheeling barrels of radioactive waste into the gift shop.

Dipper frowned, "Oh no, Stan, you didn't..."

"Don't panic. That could be anyone in that suit!" Mabel grinned.

Stan, on the tape, drops a barrel on his foot, "Gah! Hot Belgian waffles! Wait, I'm alone. I can swear for real!" He takes a deep breath, "SON OF A-"

Dipper shuts off the tape as Mabel covers her ears, "That's him, alright."

Mabel sighed, "Okay, okay, so maybe Grunkle Stan stole some toxic waste. That doesn't mean he's leading a nefarious double life!"

Dipper pulls a box from under the TV screen, "Mabel, I'm not so sure about that..." He takes a lamp from the desk and turns it on, revealing a box full of passports and IDs.

Mabel , She and Dipper looking through the box, "What? What is all this?" Reading from one of the IDs, "Stetson Pinefield"?"

Dipper, Reading from IDs, " "Hal Forrester?" "Andrew '8-Ball' Alcatraz?" These are fake IDs, Mabel! You wouldn't need these unless you were trying to hide your real identity!"

Mabel frowned, "But why would Stan do that?" She picks a newspaper clipping out of the box, whose headline reads, "STAN PINES DEAD." She passes the clipping to Dipper.

Dipper yelps, "WHAT?! "Stan Pines Dead?" "

Mabel, Reading from article clipping, " "Foul play suspected in Pines' death." Fiery car crash, brakes cut...by who?!"

Dipper picks out another clipping that shows a picture of Stan, " "Unnamed grifter at large?" Why would they call him unnamed? Unless Stan..."

Mabel frowned, "Isn't..."

"Stan?!" The Twins look up at the portrait of Stan on the wall behind them.

* * *

The countdown clock, now reads under sixteen minutes.

Dipper paces, "Stan Pines is dead?! Then who have we been living with? It doesn't make any sense!"

"There has to be some explanation," Mabel smiled.

Dipper sighed, "I can't believe it. This whole summer I've been looking for answers and the biggest mystery was right under our nose."

Mabel digs through clippings, "Ugh, there's gotta be some kind of explanation in here somewhere. What the... "secret code to hideout?"

"Let me see that." Dipper takes out Journal 3 and his portable black light, "A1, B, C3"... I've never seen a code like this."

Mabel gasped, "Wait! I have! Dipper, it's the vending machine!"

* * *

Stan checks the wristwatch device, which reads about thirteen minutes now.

Powers, enters interrogation room with two other agents, "Alright, Pines. Playtime is over. Chopper's ready to dust off to Washington. I'll enjoy putting you away."

"What? Um, can't we stick around for maybe one minute? Uh, one minute thirty seconds?" Stan asked.

Powers frowned, "We're not falling for your games, Pines. You've been running your whole life. Your time is finally up."

Stan looks at a clock on the wall, "Bathroom break? Just give me... fifteen seconds!"

Powers, as he unlocks Stan's handcuffs, "Sorry, but you've got a flight to catch."

Stan's watch begins to beep; he grins, "Oh, yeah? So do you."

"Huh?"

Everything floats up from the floor. Stan kicks the table into the agents.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, hey! Aah!"

Stan hits Powers with the back of his chair, turns over, thrusts away from the wall, catches the cuff key in his hands and un-cuffs himself.

"Hey! Dang it, get back here! Men, get him!"

Stan kicks one of the agents in the chest, catches his wallet and hops from agent to agent out of the room.

"No! You won't get away with this!"

Stan slams the door in Powers' face, locking it behind him. His watch beeps and gravity is working again. Behind Stan, Durland falls out of a room next door, followed by a blindfolded Blubs, swinging a bat at a piñata, "Gon' getcha, gon' getcha!"

The agents in the interrogation room slide to the floor with a squeaking sound.

"Ow!"

Outside, everything hits the ground again, and Stan runs out of the station to a taxi.

Stan, panting; To taxi driver, "Do you know where the Mystery Shack is?"

"Uh, yeah?"

Stan sighed, "Okay. Here's a hundred bucks. Drive as far away from the Shack as possible, and don't stop when the cops start chasing you!l The driver shrugs and speeds away, while Stan hides behind a wrecked car as the agents come out of the station.

"He's getting away!" Powers sees the taxi, "Obviously, follow that cab!"

Trigger drives up to order the other agents.

Trigger scowled, "Stanford escaped! He's at large! We need to sweep the town!" As agents disperse from the Shack, "Move! Move! Move!"

Soos sneaks in to guard the vending machine, "Alright Soos, remember the plan. Protect the machine, earn Stan's trust, legally get adopted by Stan, change name to Stan Junior."

"Soos?" Dipper asked.

Soos yelps, "Ahh! Oh, kids! Will! Where've you been?"

"What are you doing here?" Dipper asked.

Soos smiled, "Stan gave me a mission to protect this machine! Ha! And I thought I loved snacks."

"Soos, listen. Something huge is going on here. If Stan is hiding some dangerous secret, we need to find out what it is! I need you to step aside," Dipper ordered.

Mabel nodded, "Yeah, just let us through so we can prove this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Guys, I know this seems crazy, but I promised Stan I would guard this with my life."

Mabel , Dipper nods at her, "I'm sorry, Soos." She blows a handful of glitter directly into Soos' face, getting it in his eyes.

"Aah! Attack glitter! It's pretty, but it hurts!" Soon shouts.

Dipper and Mabel jump on Soos, "C'mon Soos... c'mon... c'mon... please."

Soos holds them back as they try to get past, "Aww, c'mon, I don't wanna fight you guys! This hurts me more than it hurts you!" As he is getting kicked in the face by Mabel, "Ah! Seriously, it hurts me way more that it hurts you!"

Dipper reaches for the number pad and enters the code. All shout as the vending machine swings forward, shoving them to the floor. All cough, then gasp at the secret passage behind the machine.

Soos, leading the way down the stairs, "It's like something from a video game..."

Mabel smiled, "Or a dream..."

Dipper frowned, "...Or a nightmare."

Stan races back to the Shack. Soos, Dipper & Mabel head down in the elevator. Stan checks the watch.

"I gotta be there when it happens!" Stan runs through the woods, ripping part of his suit on a branch, "Aah!"

* * *

Soos, Will, Dipper & Mabel enter Stan's lab. All gasp.

Mabel frowned, "Guys, are we dreaming? Somebody wake me up."

"This can't be real..." Dipper mumbled.

Soos frowned, "I don't understand. Why would Mr. Pines have all this?"

"It's just like that bunker in the woods..." Dipper realized.

Soos asked, "But what is it doing underneath the Mystery Shack?"

"Okay, okay, so he's got a huge gigantic lab. That doesn't mean anything bad! Everyone's got secrets!" She sees the picture of her and Dipper, picks it up, "It's still Stan, and he loves us. And we love him. Right?"

"It can't be... it's impossible. The other two journals? All this time... all this time, Stan had them?! I can't believe it! Was anything he said to us real?!" Dipper kicks desk, "Why would he have those journals?!"

"Maybe he's the author," Soos suggested.

Dipper frowned, "Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he has all those fake IDs is because he is a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan!" He opens each journal to the page with the portal on it, lays them accordingly, and turns on his black light, before gasping.

Mabel is surprised, "Whoa."

Dipper, reading from the journals, "I was wrong the whole time. The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful. I was deceived, and now it is too late. The device, if fully operational, could tear our universe apart! It must not fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!"

All look at the countdown clock, now reading one minute, thirty seconds.

Soos starts panicking, "It's the final countdown! Just like they always sung about!"

Dipper flips through journal to a page reading "MANUAL OVERRIDE", "The agents were right! We have to shut it down!" They all enter the portal room, gasp, ground begins to shake, "There! Quick! Turn these, together!" Soos, Dipper, and Mabel turn three keys, a device near the center of the room pops open to reveal a large red button, "That's it! The shutdown switch! This all stops... now!"

Stan screamed, "DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" He stands in the doorway, panting, "Dipper, just back away." Dipper's hand remains suspended inches over the button, "Please don't press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me."

"And I should trust you why?! After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer?! I don't even know who you are!" Dipper shouted.

Stan sighed, "Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! If you'd just let me explain-" Wrist device beeps, ground begins to shake again, "Uh-oh, oh, no! Brace yourselves!"

They are lifted off the ground and float toward the machine. All over town, things are lifted high off the ground. Gompers "baaa"s. Powers screams as his car flies into the air. Lazy Susan is lifted off her feet in a store. Bud Gleeful grabs onto one of his cars as he and his customers float into the air. The sky darkens and the sun appears red over Gravity Falls.

Computer, "T minus thirty-five seconds."

Stan, spinning in mid-air, "Wh-whoa-aaaah!"

"Aaah!" Dipper screams, before hitting a wooden support, grabbing on to it.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouts. Her ankle is hooked onto a wire over the stand the button is on.

Dipper shouted, "Mabel! Hurry! Shut it down!"

Mabel crawls along the wire toward the button.

"No! Mabel, Mabel, wait! Stop! Aah!" Soos knocks him away from Mabel," Soos, what're you doing?!" Stan hits Soos on the head, "I gave you an order!"

"Sorry, Mr. Pines - if that is your real name - but I have a new mission now! Protecting these kids!" Soos shouted.

Stan scowled, "Soos, you idiot, let me go!"

Dipper pushes off from the support beam, hits Stan and Soos, "Go! Mabel, press the red button! Shut it down!"

"No, you can't!" Stan shoves Dipper away, "You gotta trust me!"

"Grunkle Stan," Mabel cries, "I don't even know, if you're my grunkle! I wanna believe you, but-"

"Then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?" Stan asked.

Computer, "T-minus twenty seconds."

All scream as the portal flashes and pushes Dipper, Stan, and Soos against the opposite wall. Mabel prepares to push the button.

"I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!" Stan shouted.

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!" Dipper shouted.

"Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" Stan asked.

"He's lying! Shut it down NOW!" Dipper shouted.

"Mabel, please!" Stan shouted.

Computer, "Ten. Nine."

Mabel , "looking away and lowering hand to the button, then looks at Stan, "Grunkle Stan..."

Computer, "Six. Five."

Mabel , lifts hand, "I trust you."

She lets go of the stand, floating up.

"MABEL, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA-"

Computer, "One."

Dipper, Stan, Soos, Will, and Mabel all disappear in an explosion of light as all of them scream.

Light engulfs all of Gravity Falls. Then, everything comes down to earth. The portal, now a mess of tangled wires and metal, glows bright blue. A figure emerges from the portal. The blue light fades behind him. He walks forward, placing a six-fingered hand on the cover of the first journal, then picks it up and places it into the inside pocket of a long, dark coat.

"What...? Who is that?" Dipper asked.

Stan gasped, "The author of the journals..."

Ford pulls off his goggles, revealing his face. He looks nearly identical to Stan.

Stan smiled, "...my brother."


	14. Chapter 14 - Everything Revealed

Stan smiled, "Finally! After all these long years of waiting, you're actually here! Brother!"

Ford punches him in the face.

"Oh! Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Stan scowled.

Ford scowled, "This was an insanely risky move: restarting the portal! Didn't you read my warnings?!"

"Warnings, schmarnings. How's about maybe a thanks for saving you from what appears to be, I don't know, some kind of sci-fi sideburn dimension?" Stan asked.

Ford frowned, "Thank you? You really think I'm gonna thank you after what you DID THIRTY YEARS AGO?!"

"What I did? Why, you ungrateful..." He to punch him, but Ford ducks and grabs him, "Don't expect me to go easy on you, just because you're... family." As Ford slams him to the ground, "Ah!

Mabel smiled, "Hey, hi. Mabel here. Quick question: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

"Stan, you didn't tell me there were children down here. And some sort of large, hairless gopher?" Ford looked over at Soos.

Soos laughed, "Heh heh. I get that a lot."

"They're your family, Poindexter... well, besides blue hair over here. He's a whole ' other story. Shermie's grandkids," Stan smiled.

"I-I have a niece and nephew?" He shakes Mabel's hand, "Greetings. Do kids still say greetings? I haven't been in this dimension for a really long time."

Mabel gasped, "Whoa, a six-fingered handshake? It's a full finger friendlier than normal!"

"Heha, I like this kid. She's weird," Ford smiled.

Dipper gasped, "I-I can't believe it. You're the author of the journals!"

"You've read my journals?" Ford asked.

Dipper gasped, "I haven't just read them; I've lived them!" He starts walking in circles, "I've been waiting for so long to meet you, I-I don't know what to say I have so many question I," He starts breathing heavily, "Oooooohhh I think I'm gonna throw up." As Mabel comes over, "Hmmpf! No-no, false alarm. Hmmpf! Just gotta ride it out!"

Ford sighed, "Listen, there'll be time for introductions later. But first, tell me, Stan: are there any security breaches? Does anyone else know about this portal?"

"No, just us... Also maybe the entire U.S. government."

Ford was surprised, "The what?!"

* * *

Agent Powers, seen on security camera; to other agents, "Fan out! We're not going anywhere till we find Stan Pines and those kids!"

* * *

Ford sighs, "Okay. It's all right. We've got a while before they find this room. We just need to lay low and think of a plan."

"Well, it looks like we're stuck down here for a while. Who wants to tell us their entire mysterious backstory?" Mabel asked.

Ford looks towards Stan, "Yes, I have some questions about this myself, Stanley."

"Stanley?" Dipper asked.

Mabel frowned, "But your name is Stanford."

"Wait, you took my name?! What have you been doing all these years, you knucklehead?!" Ford asked.

Dipper scowled, "Yeah, Grunkle Stan, no more lies! You owe us some answers: What's the deal with this portal? Why did you keep this a secret?"

"And what happened between you and your brother?" Mabel asked.

Will starts crying, looking down, making everyone stare at him.

Ford glares at him, "What are you doing here, Bill?"

"I'm not... I'm not Gold! I swear, I'm not Gold! I helped Stan build the portal!" Will yelped, walking away from Ford.

Ford sighed, "So you say. What do you actually want?"

"I swear, I'm not my twin! I'm the good one! Please! I... I don't want to harm anyone!" Will held his hands up, before he seems to think of something, and snapping his fingers, causing a yellow flame to erupt in his hand, "Look! It's not a light blue! I'm not my twin, I swear!"

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other, "Bill's your twin?"

"This is why I didn't tell you!" Will frowned, looking down, tears falling to the floor, "I... didn't want you to think I was a monster like he is... I've already been figuring out who everyone is on... that... and while we're waiting for... it... to happen... which will be in a few weeks, then... we need to make sure to not tell any more lies. So... you two, need to make up now, or else something bad might happen in the future," Will looks at Ford and Stan.

Ford sighed, "Why should I believe you?"

"Dipper's the Pine Tree, Mabel's the Shooting star, Soos is the Question Mark, your the six-fingered hand, Stan is the crescent, and... that's only half of them, and you're all in the same room together." Will smiled nervously, playing with his hands, "As for your questions... this portal is a portal to... a bunch of different dimensions. He, well... WE, kept it a secret, because it's dangerous, and he didn't want you to get involved... and... the last question is... kind of... not important..."

Mabel frowned, "Can you still tell us?"

"... it doesn't matter... it was years ago..." Will looked down.

Dipper sighed, "Can you tell us?"

"No! I... don't want to remember..." Will bit his lip.

Ford sighed, "Can you at least explain why you are here?"

"Oh. Uh... after... my dimension was destroyed... I ended up going to a place that, is similar to this place, but... it was called Reverse Falls. I... was enslaved for around 28 years there... by the Gleeful's, which were you all, besides Soos... after I had escaped with help from my friends Pacifica and Gideon, Who were basically Mabel and Dipper, I ended up going here, and... not knowing better, I went to the Mystery Shack. That's where I met Stan. I explained my situation, against my better judgment, and Stan believed me and let me stay. He told me about the portal, and... we decided to work on it together. It took 2 years to me, and 30 to him, but... it was worth it," Will explained.

Stan sighed, "I couldn't risk anyone learning the truth and sabotaging my mission, so I lied to everyone else: the town, my family, your parents, even you kids."

"So all this time you were just trying to save your brother. Grunkle Stan, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," Dipper apologized.

Stan smiled, "That's okay, kid. I probably wouldn't have believed me either."

* * *

Agent, from upstairs, "I heard talking! It was coming from downstairs!

"Oh no, it's too late, the agents are comin' for us!" Stan shouted.

Mabel frowned, "What do we do?!"

"Aw, man. I forgot all about those dudes," Soos frowned.

Dipper smiled, "Wait, forget. That's it! I think I know a way we might be able to defeat those agents!" He takes a Memory erasing gun out of a bag and gives it to Stanford.

"Of course! I don't know how you got a hold of one of these but, this is perfect! If I can just amplify the signal to a radio headset frequency..." Ford plugs some wires into the gun and looks through some viewing glasses to see the agents running into the shack, "There. Now everyone PLUG YOUR EARS! GET DOWN! NOW!"

Everyone crouches and plugs their ears.

Agent Trigger, "Sir! Looks like there's a hidden door behind the vending machine!"

"Excellent! Get me Washington on Line 1! I've been practicing sounds of excitement for this very occasion. Hey, do you hear that?" Powers asked.

A wave pulses through the shack and yard.

"What? Where am I? Why am I standing in front of some sort of goofy fun knick-knack house?" Powers asked.

Ford, comes to the porch, "Stand down, gentlemen! I've been sent with the latest intel from Washington." flipping through some of Mabel's drawings, "According to this very real report, the power surges in Gravity Falls were actually due to radiation from an unreported meteor shower. A total embarrassment for your whole department. Luckily I'm here to take this mess off your hands, but I'll need of all your... floppy disks, and 8-tracks...right?"

"Uh, everything about this case is contained on this drive," Powers informed him.

Trigger hands Ford a flash drive labeled "PINES".

Ford smiled, "Well, what are you waiting for, a kiss on the cheek? Get out of here before I have your butts court-martialed!"

"Uhh, yes sir. Apologies, sir," Powers whistles, "False alarm, everyone!" He trips on his way back to the car.

The government agents all leave. Ford gives Gompers the flash drive, and the goat runs away with it in his mouth.

Mabel runs out with Dipper and Will, "Great uncle Stanford, that was amazing!"

Stan, follows with Soos, "Let's not go crazy; it was serviceable."

Ford laughed, "Thank you, kids, but please, call me Ford."

"Sure! Thanks, Great Uncle Ford. So, uh," Dipper holds up a pen and notepad and clicks pen excitedly, "would you mind if I ask you a couple billion questions about Gravity Falls?"

Will just frowned, looking at Dipper's excitement.

"Um, well I-uh..."

Stan sighed, "All right, kids, it's been a long day and me, Will, and my brother have a lot to talk about. Why don't you hit the hay, huh?"

"But, it's the author!" Dipper clicks his pen rapidly, "I've been waiting so long to ask questions about-"

Stan grabs Dipper and Mabel's heads and pushes them away, "I said. Hit. The hay!"

"I'll just... let myself out," Soos sideways steps away, and when he's out of sight the beeping of a phone can be heard.

* * *

Stan and Ford are looking at themselves in the mirror. Will's just sitting down on a chair nearby.

"Look at us. When did we become old men?" Stan asked.

Ford smiled, "You look like Dad."

"Ugh, uck, don't say that," Stan grumbled.

Ford and Stan laughed

Ford sighs, "Okay, Stanley, here's the deal. You can stay here the rest of the summer to watch the kids. I'll stay down in the basement and try to contain any remaining damage. But when the summer's over, you give me my house back, you give me my name back, and this Mystery Shack junk is over forever. You got it?"

"You really aren't gonna thank me, are you?" Stan asked, "Fine. On one condition: you stay away from the kids; I don't want them in danger. Cause as far as I'm concerned, they're the only family I have left." Stan walks upstairs, stops, starts to look back, "Will... if you want, since the twins know, you can be with Ford," then keeps walking.

* * *

Mabel is standing by the door, "Did you hear what they said? I think Grunkle Ford said they're gonna buy us puppies made of ice cream. Might be wishful thinking, though."

"I don't know if this is good or bad. I wanted to meet the author, but..." Dipper frowned.

Mabel sits on her bed, "Yeah. I liked the way things were here before. Just us, Will, and Stan and the occasional goblin-monster."

Dipper shrugged, "Eh, I'm sure they'll work things out."

"Dipper, you don't think we'll turn out like Stan and Ford, do you?" Mabel asked.

Dipper asked, "Well... What do you mean?"

Mabel lays down on her bed, "I mean, they used to be best friends, but then they got all stupid. Can you promise me you won't get stupid?"

"I'm not stupider than you, dum-dum," Dipper smiled.

Mabel laughs, "Good night, stupid."

"Good night, stupid." Dipper turns the light off and closes eyes.

Mabel looks up nervously, "I hope Will's okay..."


	15. Chapter 15 - Infinity Die

Mabel is writing in the living room, "Dear Mom and Dad, we've been in Gravity Falls for a few months and so much has happened! Just yesterday gravity reversed itself, almost destroying the universe and totally wrecking the whole town! But the coolest part of the summer was when Grunkle Stan's twin brother came out of this portal-thingy. Now we have two grunkles for the price of one! And they are adorable together!" She stops writing, takes the picture of Stan and Ford holding hands she has drawn on the letter and folds them together; high voice, "We love each other so much!" She makes kissing noises.

Will just laughs, watching her write.

Dipper, runs in with a box, "Mabel! You'll never guess what I found at the store today!"

"Dogs! Dogs with hats!" Mabel smiled.

Dipper shook his head, "No, it's my favorite fantasy-talking, level-counting, statistics and graph paper-involving game of all time:" He holds it up, "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons! You wanna play it with me?"

"Well, I do like unicorns, and that hot elf looks promising. How do you play?" Mabel asked.

"The rules are simple." He opens the game book, "First, you roll a 38-sided die to determine the level of each player's statistical analysis poweroid. These orbs relate directly to the amount of quadrants that your team has dominion over, which is inverse to the anti-quadrants in your quadrant satchel."

Mabel smiled, "...And then we ride unicorns?"

"Yes!" Dipper smiled.

Mabel gasped.

Dipper sighed, "And no."

Mabel frowns.

"First, we make a graph," Dipper holds up graph paper.

Mabel sighs, "This is like Homework: The Game."

"Come on, Mabel, I need at least two people to play," Dipper frowned.

Mabel points at Will, "Why don't you ask Will? I'm sure he'd like to play with you."

"... uh... no thanks."

* * *

Stan walks in, "Say, is this that game that's mostly math and writing and isn't anything like the picture on the box?"

"Yes! It is! You wanna play with me, Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked, smiling.

Stan laughed, "Ha! Look, kid, I prefer to do my dice rolling in Vegas. Besides, only a game designed by nerds would have "charisma" as a fantasy power. Heh. Check this out:" Reading from book, "When facing yon adversaries, shield thyself, under an elfin buttress."

Mabel laughed, "Haha, say it again!"

"Buttress."

Stan and Mabel laugh.

"Hey!" Dipper takes the book from Stan, "Laugh all you want. You guys just aren't smart enough to understand it." Dipper sighs.

* * *

Dipper's in the backyard with Gompers with the game set up. He rolls the dice, "Oh, nice! You rolled a seventeen!"

Gompers bleats.

Dipper sighed, "Aaannd this is sad. Maybe I should start obsessing over Wendy again."

Gompers takes the dice.

Dipper grabs it and tries to pull it out of Gompers' mouth, "Hey, give it back! Come on, Gompers, let go!" He pulls it out and falls backward, dropping the die under the porch on front of a hole, "Aw, man, my 38-sided die!" He crawls under the porch and the ground falls out from underneath him, "Whoa, what AAAAAHHHH!" He lands on the floor of the basement; looks up to see the die next to the cycloptopus, picks it up.

"Dipper! Stop!" Ford shouted.

Dipper yelped, "Great uncle Ford!"

"What did I say about coming down here? My work is far too dangerous for a single living soul to spend even one second i- wait! Is that a 38-sided die from Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons?!" Ford asked.

Will sighed, "Oh boy..."

"Yeah! Y-you know that game?" Dipper asked.

Ford smiled, "With pen and paper, shield and sword..."

"Our quest shall be our sweet reward!" Both of them laugh, as Will frowns.

Ford sighed, "This is my favorite game in the whole multiverse! I can't believe they still make it!"

"They do! And I've been looking all day for someone to play it with me!" Dipper smiled.

Will frowned, "I... I can play with you..."

"No," Dipper growled.

Will frowned, looking down.

Ford smiled, "My boy, do you know what this means? We must stop everything I've been working on at once... and PLAY!"

* * *

Mabel sighed, "Okay. We've got everything we need to watch the season finale of Duck-tective tomorrow." She holds up a box full of food with a ramp, "I even made mouth-ramps so we can pour food into our mouths without taking our eyes off the screen." She pours some food into her mouth, "Nom nom nom.

Stan, stapling a turkey head to a beaver's body, "And I recreated the main character out of some spare taxidermy parts." Imitating Duck-tective, "Quack quack. I'm the duck detective! Who stole my breadloaf?"

Mabel laughed, "Hahaha! That is so messed up! Dipper would LOVE that!"

"Heh. Yeah. Where is the little squirt anyway? I haven't seen him all afternoon," Stan sighed.

* * *

Ford, moving the dice around his fingers, "Alright. You've entered the chamber. Princess Unatainabelle beckons you. But WAIT! IT'S A TRAP!"

Dipper gasps.

"An illusion cast by Probabilitor the Annoying," Ford sighed.

Dipper grinned, "You know his weakness, right?"

Dipper and Ford, "Prime-statistical anomalies over 37 but not exceeding 51!"

Dipper rolls the dice, "Yes! Uh! In your face, you cardboard wizard!"

Ford holds up the picture of Probabilitor, "Hm. The old boy looks a bit different than he did back in my day."

"Mmm, yeah, they change the art every few years. Thankfully you missed the period when the creators of the game tried to make it 'cooler'," Dipper shivers, "Must have been dark times, those 90's."

Ford laughed, "Yeesh. Sounds like a good time to be stuck between dimensions."

"Great uncle Ford, I've been meaning to ask you: where were you before you came out of that machine, and what have you been doing down here? Are you working on something behind that curtain?" Dipper asked.

Ford sighed, "Dipper, it's best if you and the family stay away from that subject. Honestly, I'm not sure any of you could handle the real answer."

"But, but I can handle it-" Dipper frowned.

Ford shakes his head, "You don't seem to trust Will as much as you used to, from what he's told me... But I can show you something I brought back with me."

Will takes a small bag, and pulls out a black box, before opening it, "This... is an infinity sided dice."

Dipper gasp, "Woah... that's so cool. And... impossible!"

"Not everything is impossible," Will smiled.

Ford smiled, "These things are outlawed in 9,000 dimensions. You wanna know why? Look at those symbols. Infinite sides means infinite outcomes. If I rolled it, anything could happen. Our faces could melt into jelly. The world could turn into an egg. Or you could just roll an eight. Who knows. That's why I have to keep it in this protective cheap plastic case. Now, back to the game! You've got Probabilitor on the ropes."

* * *

Mabel is trying to sleep while Dipper is writing on graph paper on the floor.

Dipper laughed, "Hohoho man. And then, if I had a dragon here, and then a plus three fire mode-"

"Dipper, are you going to go to sleep?" Mabel asked, "You've been saying dork words for hours."

Dipper shook his head, "Sorry, Mabel, I got to finish this dungeon. It's going to totally stump Great uncle Ford tomorrow, I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"You're uh, spending a lot of time with old Fordsy lately, huh?" Mabel asked.

Dipper laughed, "You have no idea. I knew the author must be cool, but he's better than I imagined. And, he doesn't make fun of me all the time, like you and Grunkle Stan do."

"Give 'im time, haha! Heyooo! Nah, you got me." She lays down; to herself, "You got me."

* * *

Mabel puts on a Duck-tective sweater, "Thanks for coming over to watch tonight's Duck-tective finale, Grenda!"

"Of course! I'm so invested in the lives of these characters!" Trends smiled.

Mabel , to Stan, who comes down the stairs wearing a suit, "Hey-hey, look at you! Someone's all dressed up."

"It's a big night. I think we all remember where we were, when we learned Duck-tective was shot..." Stan frowned.

An alarm goes off.

Mabel gasped, "Viewing positions, everyone!"

Grenda, Mabel and Stan run to the living room, but stop and gasp when they see that Dipper and Ford have laid their game all over it. Will was just sitting down on the couch, watching them play.

"Ah! Graph paper!" Grenda starts stomping on it, "Kill it! Kill it!"

"Dipper, could you maybe move this to another room?" Mabel asked.

Ford frowned, "No dice! We ran out of room in the basement and we're going for a world record! Now, dice!" He rolls a 32, "32, yes! 7,000 points damage!"

Dipper laughed, "You got me!"

"Oh, why, why with this?" Stan asked, "You wanna break a record, Ford? You already got it with world's nerdiest old man."

"Hey, at least I'm not all keyed up to watch a kid's show," Ford pointed out.

Stan frowned, "I'll have you know that Duck-tective has a big mystery element! And a lot of humor that goes over kids' heads!"

"I don't get a lot of it, but I like animals in human situations," Grenda smiled.

Mabel sighed, "Grunkle Stan, it starts in a few minutes!"

Stan moves to take the paper off the TV.

Ford grabs his hand, "Move that and pay the price!"

"Oh, what, fifty magical dwarf dollars?" Stan asked.

Ford frowned, "Don't mock our fantastical monetary system!"

"I'll mock all I want, it's my TV room!" Stan shouted.

"It's my house, you..." Ford sighs, "Listen, Stanley, did it ever occur to you to if you joined us you might actually have fun?"

"What? Now you listen to me!" Stan takes Ford's bag, "As long as I live I will never..."

"Grunkle Stan, wait!" Dipper shouted.

Stan scowled, "ever..."

"Stanley!" Ford shouted.

Stan scowled, "Play your smartypants nerd game!"

Just before he can dump the contents on the floor, the bag glows a pale yellow, and then zooms to Will, who catches it, "Alright, you all! Stan, that could've ended badly! Dipper, why do you care about this nerd game? Ford..."

"What was that?" Grenda asked.

Will sighed, before snapping his fingers, and Grenda looked over at Mabel, smiling, "Well? Aren't we going to watch Ducktective?"

"Memory spell? How'd you..." Dipper stopped.

Will sets the bag down next to him, before he starts breathing heavily, "Okay... Nothing bad happened... and everything is okay... That took a bit out of me, since I've never done that type of spell before, but... it's worth it... okay, Ford, Dipper, we should go down to the lab."

The two look at each other, before going down to the lab, leaving everyone else in the living room, while Will levitates all the paper and game stuff with one hand, and having to do another memory spell on Grenda.

* * *

Ford locks the infinity-sided die away; to Dipper, "This'll be here if you ever need it."

"Really?" Dipper asked.

Ford sighed, "Dipper, can I tell you something?"

Dipper nodded.

"You asked me earlier what I was working on. Well," he pulls curtain down to reveal the portal is gone, "I dismantled the portal. An interdimensional gateway is too dangerous for the world it feeds into. That's why I was mad at Stan for using it. He saved me but, as I feared, the instability of the machine created this:" He holds up a transparent sphere with a blob in it, "an interdimensional rift. I've contained it for now, but it's incredibly dangerous. Dipper, I don't want you to tell anyone about this. Not Stan, not even your sister. You understand?"

"Oh-uh, of course," Dipper nodded.

Ford sighed, "In my time I've made many powerful enemies, but I trust you with this secret. Now get yourself to bed. I have much research to do."

"Goodnight, Great uncle Ford," Dipper smiled, walking away.

Ford nodded, "Goodnight, Dipper." He puts the rift away.

Will looks down, fidgeting with his hands, "That... wasn't a good idea..."

"Nonsense, Will. Dipper deserves to know." Ford looked at him, "Why did you say that?"

Will bit his lip, "The more people that know... the more likely that... Gold'll find out... somehow, and... it won't be good. I'm sure you know that..."

"I know that, but... I trust Dipper to keep this secret."


	16. Chapter 16 - Unicorn Hair

Ford wakes up in his bed, panting. He adjusts his glasses, "I have to warn them!"

"Are you okay?" Will asked, looking up at him.

He looks at his hand, "He's coming."

Will frowned.

* * *

Dipper opens a closet door and Mabel is rubbing her hands excitedly. The two look at the closet, which contains some stray items and board games.

Dipper looks around the closet, "Alright, Grunkle Stan's gotta have some decent board games."

"Let's see, "Battlechutes & Ladderships," "Necronomiconopoly," "Don't Wake Stalin"..." Mabel lists off.

Dipper picks up a game, "Hey, what's this? 'What Could Go Wrong?: The Board Game. The last players who opened this box never made it out alive'."

Mabel, after a short pause, "Well, I know what we're doing today."

"This should take up the next 21 minutes," Dipper smiled.

* * *

Mabel and Dipper walking to Ford, who has several scrolls tucked under his arm and is reading a book. Ford turns around and notices the two, putting the scrolls on the table. Will's sitting next to him, fidgeting with his hands.

Ford smiled, "Ah, children. Come in, come in!"

Mabel takes a seat and looks at a bag on the table, "Ooh, mysterious scrolls and potions! Are you going to tell us we're finally of age to go to wizard school?" She starts rummaging through the bag, "Is there an owl in this bag?"

Ford's snatches the bag away, "No! I can assure you if there's an owl in this bag, he's long dead Now, children, do either of you recognize this symbol? He holds up a scroll emblazoned with the image of Bill Cipher and several hieroglyphs.

Dipper and Mabel gasp.

Dipper frowned, "Bill."

"You... you know him?" Ford asked.

Will bit his lip, not saying a word.

"Know him? He's been terrorizing us all summer! I have so many questions and theories..." Dipper mumbled.

Ford sighed, "The fact that you've dealt with Bill is gravely serious."

"So, how do you know Bill?" Dipper asked.

Will looks at Ford, biting the bottom of his lip.

Ford sighed, "I've encountered many dark beings in my time, Dipper. What matters is that his powers are growing stronger, and if he pulls off his plans, no one in this family will be safe!"

Dipper and Mabel gasp.

"Fortunately, there should be a way to shield us from his mental tricks. A way to Bill-proof the Shack." Ford draws on a map of his lab, "All I have to do is place moonstones here, here, and here, sprinkle some mercury, let's see... I always forget the last ingredient!" He takes out Journal 1 and flips through it, "Ugh, unicorn hair."

Will looked down.

"That's not, like, rare, is it?" Dipper asked.

Ford sighed, "It's hopeless." He looks at Journal 1, before he adjusts his glasses, "Unicorns reside deep within an enchanted glade, and their hairs can only be obtained by a pure good-hearted person who goes on a magical quest to find them."

Mabel screams, "Grunkle Ford, can I please go on this quest? I am literally obsessed with unicorns! My first word was "unicorn," I once made my own unicorn by taping a traffic cone to a horse's head. Are you even looking at the sweater I'm wearing right now?! Not to mention that I'm probably the most pure of heart person in this room. So can I go on a mission to get that hair? Please please please? I'LL GIVE YOU MY BLOOD!"

"Very well. But it won't be easy." He gives Mabel Journal 1, "Take this." He hands Mabel a crossbow, "And this. I haven't been in this dimension for a while. It's okay to give children weapons, right?"

"Pssh, come on, dawg." Mabel fires the crossbow through the window, setting off Stan's car alarm. She pulls out her phone, "Candy, Grenda, Wendy, clear the afternoon!" She runs off. Will follows after her, not looking back at the two boys.

* * *

"So, what are the odds she gets that hair?" Dipper asked.

Ford frowned, "Unlikely. I've dealt with unicorns before, and if I had to describe them in one word it would be... frustrating."

"So, what are we gonna do about Bill?" Dipper asked.

"Follow me."

* * *

Dipper changes the sign on the Mystery Shack to "Closed." Dipper and Ford get into the elevator and get out onto the second floor.

"Welcome to my private study, a place where I keep my most ancient and secret knowledge. Even your uncle Stan doesn't know about this place." As Dipper stops to investigate a rectangular object covered by a sheet, "Dipper, come along! If we can't Bill-proof the Shack, we're going to have to do the next best thing." He holds up a helmet with wires on it, "We're gonna have to Bill-proof our minds."

Dipper gasped.

* * *

Mabel smiled, "It's nice to finally be out on a mission, just us gals!"

"Forget the gal talk! I'm here to meet, touch, and/or become a unicorn!" Grenda smiled.

Candy squealed, "I hear if you lick a unicorn's neck, it tastes like your favorite flavor in the world!"

"Candy, I will make sure you lick that unicorn's neck, because I care about my friends," Mabel smiled.

Wendy sighed, "Honestly, I stopped believing in unicorns when I was like, five years old. I'm just coming along to keep you kids from walking into a bear trap... also, to make sure Will doesn't do anything."

Will frowned, "I'm not going to do anything..."

"Stop! This is the magic part of the forest." Mabel opens Journal 1, "Let's see, the gnome tavern is over there, the fairy nail salon is over there, but it says that to summon the unicorn, one must bellow this ancient chant droned only by the deepest-voiced druids of old."

Grenda takes the journal, "On it! Oy-oyoy-oyoyoyoy..."

"I bet you ten bucks nothing happens," Wendy grumbled.

Mabel smiled, "I'll take that bet."

Mabel and Wendy both gasp.

A fortress rises out of the ground. Mabel, Candy, Grenda and Wendy enter it. Will just follows after them, and he immediately starts coughing.

Mabel gasped, "The paintings airbrushed on the sides of vans were true!"

Celestabellebethabelle neighs.

"Mother of mothers!"

"Queen of dreams!"

"No way."

Mabel reaches her hand up towards Wendy and makes a grabbing motion, "Eh, eh."

Wendy gives her a ten-dollar bill and sighs.

* * *

The unicorn rears her head, "Hark! Visitors to my realm of enchantment!"

Both Mabel and Candy gasp, and while Grenda is doing the same thing, a butterfly flies straight into her mouth causing her to gag.

Mabel starts jumping up and down in excitement, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What's your name?"

Celestabellebethabelle smiled, "I am Celestabellebethabelle, last of my kind. Come in, come in. Just, take off your shoes. I have a whole thing about shoes."

Candy, Grenda and Mabel take off their shoes.

Celestabellebethabelle scowled, "Ah, ah! I'm talking to all of you!"

Wendy grudgingly takes off her shoes.

Mabel smiled, "Celestabellebethabelle, we have journeyed far and wide-" "-About an hour!" Grenda interrupts. "On a mission to protect our family with your magical hair!" Mabel grinned.

Candy standing next to Celestabellebethabelle, "This is your chance, Candy. Lick the neck. Lick it..." She tries to lick it, but fails as Celestabellebethabelle stands her neck straight up.

"Very well. To receive a lock of my enchanted hair, step forth, girl of pure perfect heart," Celestabellebethabelle ordered.

Mabel smiled, "Presenting: bum buh da bum bum ba bum bum!" She kneels, "Mabel!"

"What? You? A unicorn can see deep inside your heart, child." Celestabellebethabelle Points at Mabel with her horn and her chest glows with a heart

"Ugh!" Mabel covers her chest.

Celestabellebethabelle frowned, "And you have done wrong. WRONG I say!"

"I guess I do make fun of Dipper a lot. And I did just shatter a window with a crossbow," Mabel admitted.

"Your bad deeds make me cry!" Her eyes well up, and a tear lands on a flower, killing it.

Mabel screams, "NOOO!"

"Come back when you're PURE OF HEART. NEEEIIGGGHH! Exit is that way. Shoes, shoes, take your shoes. This isn't some... some... shoe store," Celestabellebethabelle grumbled.

Will walks towards the her, still coughing, "Please? It's to protect them when... it... happens..."

"It?" Mabel repeated, confused.

Will bit the bottom of his lip, "We really need the hair. It's extremely important. I know there's a barrier that blocks all the weirdness out of the rest of the world, besides this town, but... we still need it. If... if there's a chance that... It happens... I just want them to be safe."

"Very well, William, I'll let you cut some of my hair... but it had to be you. No human is to touch my hair, understand?" Celestabellebethabelle asked.

Will nodded, "I understand."

* * *

Dipper and Ford are in the living room drinking Pitt Cola.

"Ugh, I'm so embarrassed about earlier. I'm such an idiot," Dipper grumbled.

Ford sighed, "From now on, no more secrets between us. We're not the first two idiots to be tricked by Bill, boy. But if we work together, we could be the last."

"But what about Bill? I broke the machine! Now we have no way to protect the shack!" Dipper complained.

Mabel grinned, standing next to Will, who's holding the unicorn hair, but also coughing, "Did someone say "unicorn hair"?!"

Candy, Grenda, Mabel and Wendy are behind them.

"Uh, no, actually?" Dipper stared at her.

Mabel frowned, "Oh. That would have been perfect." She smiles, "Either way we got some unicorn hair!"

Ford smiled, "It... can't be! This is a great day, girls! With this unicorn hair, we should be able to completely shield the shack from Bill's mind-reading tricks!"

"Is it okay?" Mabel asked.

Ford nodded, "Better than okay; it's perfect! You've protected your family. You're a good person, Mabel."

"Thanks, Grunkle Ford, but most of the honor goes to Will. He's the one who got it in the first place," Mabel informs him.

Ford turns to Will, but he doesn't say anything.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww... poor cinna bun... he never gets any praise. That's not going to do good later. Anyway... heeeheeeheeheeeheeeheeeheeheeeheeeheeeheeeheeeheee! Yes! We're finally here! (even though... i kinda think this story has turned dumb. :p) Anyway... poor cinna bun's worst nightmare is going to become reality. - K.**


	17. Chapter 17 - A Day Will Come

Dipper wakes up and screams.

Mabel, as Mr. Upside-Downington, "Mornin', Dipper, guess who!"

"Oh, what joy. If it isn't Mr. Upside-Downington. How long's it been? Third grade, maybe?" Dipper asked.

Mabel smiled, "That's right. And I'm here to deliver you an upside-downington-tastic message!"

"Is it the message that we're getting too old for this sort of thing?" Dipper asked.

Mabel , using her normal voice, "Um, kinda, actually. It's that we are exactly one week away from our 13th birthday!"

"Whoa! Our birthday's coming up already?" Dipper gasped, "Soon we're gonna be actual teenagers!"

Mabel cheered, "Finally! I can stop reading preteen magazines and start reading post-preteen magazines."

"PG-13 movies, here I come!" Dipper shouted.

Mabel smiled, "And just one more year until high school. High school, Dipper! Where girls become women and they teach us stuff about... She turns Dipper around and whispered, "You know what."

Dipper smiled, "Trigonometry?"

"Oh yeah, baby!" Mabel cheered.

Stan and Soos enter the room.

Stan smiled, "That's not the only good news coming up! In one week my senior citizen's ponytail kit is coming in the mail. I'm...I'm kinda going through some things."

"In one week, my grandma is finally letting me eat crackers on my bed! The future is coming for us all, dudes," Soos smiled.

Stan grinned, "The future."

"The future!" Dipper shouted.

Mabel shouted, "The future!"

Dipper laughed, "I'm sorry, I can't take you seriously with that face on your chin."

Mabel , as Mr. Upside-Downington, "What face, Dipper?"

"You're-You're doing the voice so you obviously know what I'm talking about-" He laughed.

Mabel grinned, "Bi bon't bnow bhat bou're balking about."

Dipper and Mabel both laugh.

"There is something wrong with you," Dipper laughed.

Mabel smiled, "There's something wrong with both of us."

Stan, Soos, Mabel, and Dipper leave the room, Will being the only one left.

Will frowned, "... 'a day will come in the future when everything you care about will change'... I shouldn't be worrying... we have the rift safe, and... the shack has the barrier around it, even though... it kind of affects me, not surprising, but still... I can't help, but wonder... what day will that be? He only has a week to do this, because Mabel and Dipper are going to be involved, I just know it... but how? ...and when?"

* * *

"Alright, party planners. In one week we become teenagers, and our summer vacation winds to an end. So we need to throw the greatest party of all time! I'm talking piñatas with tinier piñatas inside!" Mabel shouted.

Soos pours tiny piñatas into bigger piñatas, "Boom, dreams comin' true!"

"I'm talking inviting everyone in town. Let's see, where do we stand with the gnomes?" Mabel asked.

"Not so fast, goofus and girl-goofus." Stan walks into the room, "After that zombie incident, no one's throwing another party at my house."

Mabel frowned, "But Grunkle Stan, we need some roof to raise."

"Dude, you could rent out the Gravity Falls High School gym, and have your party there. That place is empty all summer long," Soos suggested.

Mabel smiled, "The gym's a great idea, Soos. To the high school!"

The entire house quakes, startling everyone.

"I'll just be a sec." Dipper runs into Ford's room, with Will following after him, "Great Uncle Ford, are you okay?"

Ford, wiping off his face, which is smoking, with a towel, "Oh yes, I'm fine. I just said that to make sure you'd come in here quickly."

"But your face is on fire," Dipper pointed out.

Ford nodded, "Yes, it's much faster than shaving. Now, listen, Dipper. I have a very important mission, and you are the only one who can help me." He pulls out the rift, "Remember the rift in dimensional space-time I showed you? It's cracking." He points at the crack, "This is what Bill has been waiting for. If it breaks, it will cause reality as we know it to completely unravel. A hypothetical and catastrophic event I call Weirdmageddon."

Will frowned, looking at the crack, "... So... if it fully breaks... it'll happen... and..."

"It?" Dipper and Ford stare at him.

Dipper gasped, "Wait... you were referring to something a few weeks ago, saying... it was going to happen in a few weeks... do you mean this?"

"... unfortunately, yes... and I can't exactly fix... this," Will looks over at the rift.

Dipper stares at a blackboard Ford has drawn up, detailing the finer points of Weirdmageddon.

"Bill is out there, and he'd use any trick, from deception to outright possession, to make this happen. But for the sake of humanity, we mustn't let it," Ford sighed.

Dipper frowned, "What do we do?"

"We patch the rift. I'll explain on the way," Ford locks the rift in a protective case.

Dipper looks at Will, "Wait, what about Mabel? ... and Will?"

Mabel, standing in the doorway, "It's okay, Dipper. You should totally go with Grunkle Ford to save the world or whatever."

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked.

Mabel nodded, "We're going to be doing birthday junk all week. Plus, I packed us walky-talkies. Here's one for my party mission, and one for your smarty mission."

Ford clears his throat, "I did mention that the fate of the universe is at stake, didn't I? Hurry, we haven't much time."

"Okay, Dipper. It's your first big mission with Ford. A chance to prove yourself. Don't mess this up." He runs and hits the wall, "Ow! Ah, heh heh, I'm alright." He laughs, then runs out and trips, "Ahh!"

* * *

Nate and Lee are messing with the Gravity Falls High School sign, which says "SAWDUST INHALATION DRILL- 8:00. GO FIGHTING BEAVERS."

Mabel, Will, and Soos walk inside to see the gym filled with students.

Mabel gasped, "Whoa, Soos, I thought you said this place was empty."

"My dawgs, what up?" Wendy asked.

Mabel was confused, "Wendy, what are you doing here?"

Wendy groaned, "Ugh, high school registration."

"Ooh! You know I'm only a year away from high school myself. Would you say your experience is more rom-com, or wacky romp?" Mabel asked.

Wendy grumbled, "More like teen horror movie. High school is the worst. Classes get super hard, your body just flat out turns against you, and worst of all, everybody hates you."

"Why aren't they singing about following their dreams? TV taught me that high school was like some sort of musical," Mabel smiled.

Wendy frowned, "TV lied, man! If you could avoid growing up, do it. I'd give anything to be 12 again. Anyway, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, just looking for a place to have my 13th birthday party..." Mabel looked down.

Teacher smiled, "Wendy...Borduroy? I-I mean Corduroy?"

All the students laugh at Wendy.

Wendy blushes red, "See what I mean?" She asked, before she walks to teacher.

Mabel exits the gym, "Master Mabel to Dippidy Dog. We can have our party at the gym, but we gotta talk about high school. Starting to think it might not be the awesome future we were expecting. Over."

Dipper, on the walkie talkie, "I'm going through a bad patch, Mabel. We'll talk when I get back."

"Dipper? Come in, come in?" Mabel asked.

Soos smiled, "Hey, I know what'll make you feel better. Let's deliver some invites to your friends, huh?"

"Yeah!" Mabel cheered.

Mabel and Soos drive away. Mabel finds that the sign now reads "NO ESCAPE."

* * *

Dipper, to the walkie talkie, "Mabel? Mabel, you there? Ugh."

"Listen, Dipper. In order to seal the rift for good, it's going to take an adhesive stronger than anything on earth. Something...extraterrestrial in origin," Ford explained.

Dipper frowned, "W-What do you mean?"

"Dipper, look at the peculiar shape made by those cliffs. Does it remind you of anything?" Ford asked.

Dipper hummed in thought, "Hmm..."

Ford jingles his UFO key chain and holds it up over the cliffs.

Dipper gasps quietly, "Shut. up."

"According to my research, the entire valley of Gravity Falls was formed when an extraterrestrial object crash-landed here millions of years ago. Did this craft cause the town's strange properties? Or, did the town's strange properties attract the craft? The answer is still unknown," Ford explained.

Dipper frowned, "But, that's crazy! Where did the saucer go?"

"Sometimes the strangest things in the world are right under our noses." Ford pushes rock away, revealing underground entrance, "And our feet, in this particular instance. Now you might wanna stand back. This magnet gun can rip the fillings out of a man's mouth from 100 feet."

Dipper backs away a few steps as Ford detaches the opening, "Whoa!"

"I used to raid this thing for parts for years. Where do you think I got the materials to build my portal?" Ford asked.

Dipper gasped, "You...I...words... not working for mouth."

"Now come. Take this," Ford throws Dipper a magnet gun.

Dipper, scrambling to catch the magnet gun, "Whoa, whoa!"

"Don't worry, I've been down here countless times; all the aliens have been dead for millions of years." Ford starts climbing down but then pops up, "Probably."

Dipper takes a deep breath and heads down the entrance.

* * *

Dipper gasped, "I can't believe there's been a giant UFO under the town this whole time."

"I wish my mind could be where yours is right now, Dipper. When confirmation of extraterrestrials still had that punch. Now it's just sort of "eh." McGucket and I used to come down here all the time to raid their tech and study their language," Ford explained.

"This is so cool!" Dipper takes a selfie with some of the alien symbols and laughs.

"The substance we need to seal the rift is an alien adhesive. Strong enough to keep the hull of a spacecraft together. Just one dollop of this adhesive should be enough to seal a crack in space-time. Also, if it touches you it will seal up all the orifices in your face," so try to avoid that. Now, use your magnet gun and follow me," He uses magnet gun to climb down a pillar.

Dipper releases a deep breath, "Okay. Just turn on magnet, leap down hole. Turn on..." He fiddles with gun, "C'mon already." gun whirs to life, "Magnet." He grunts as he jumps, "Ah!" He crashes onto the ceiling, "A little help?"

* * *

Mabel knocks on Grenda's front door.

Grenda smiled, "Oh hi, Mabel! You're just in time for our 1 o'clock boy talk."

"If you think that's good...Boom! Me and Dipper's 13th birthday jam!" Mabel smiled.

Grenda frowned, "Aw, man. Your birthday's on the last day of summer? I'm not gonna be here."

"What?" Mabel asked.

Grenda explained, "Marius is flying me out to Austria to hang out in his castle or whatever that week. He's so clingy!"

"You're gonna be out of town for my birthday? But at least you can come, right, Candy?" Mabel asked.

Candy shook her head, "Sorry, Mabel. My parents send me to music camp this time of year. There is no escape from music camp."

"So neither of you are gonna be at my birthday party? And you won't be able to wish me goodbye at the end of the summer?" Mabel asked, "I think I need to radio for emotional back-up. Dipper, please come in. Our party mission is going down in flames. Over."

There is static on the walkie talkie, and she sighs.

* * *

Ford smiled, "This is their storage facility. This place would've been heavily guarded, but now everything's defunct. Go ahead, flip any switch. They've all been busted for millions of years."

Dipper pushes a button and it causes a petting zoo to fall down a hole.

"The glue should be around here somewhere, so keep your eyes peeled. Dipper, let me ask you something. Have you thought much about your future?" Ford asked.

Dipper shrugged, "No, not really. I mean, beyond graduating high school with a high GPA so I can get accepted to a good technical college with a photography and media production minor to start my own ghost hunting show."

"Ha, heh heh! It's like talking to a younger version of myself. If you're so sure of what you want out of life, why wait? Why put up with the drudgery of school?" Ford asked.

Dipper laughed, "Heh. Trust me, I'd love to fast-forward the whole thing, but it's not like I have a choice."

"Dipper, I've been thinking. I'm getting too old to investigate Gravity Falls on my own. I need to train an apprentice to help me fight monsters, solve mysteries, and protect this town. And I think I'd-I'd like to keep it in the family," Ford smiled.

Dipper gasped, "What are you saying?"

"I've read your additions to my journal and I'm impressed with your potential. What would you say to staying in Gravity Falls after the summer ends and becoming my apprentice?" Ford asked.

Dipper frowned, "W-what about school?"

"Dipper, I have 12 PhDs. Your parents would be thrilled I could give you such an advanced education," Ford smiled.

Dipper sighed, "There's also Mabel. She'd be all alone in California."

"Mabel will be fine on her own. She has a magnetic personality. I watched her become pen pals with the pizza delivery man in the 60 seconds he was at the door," Ford smiled.

Dipper frowned, "Gosh, we've never really been apart before."

"And isn't it suffocating? Dipper, can you honestly tell me you never felt like you were meant for something more?" Ford asked.

Dipper shakes his head, "I-I dunno. Sounds like a dream come true, but I'm not sure I have what it takes. I was tricked by Bill, I was wrong about Stan's portal. Heck, I can't even operate this magnet gun right." He turns on the magnet gun and it sucks up a piece of metal. As Dipper tries to get it free, something pink seeps out of it.

"Ha! Yes! Dipper, you've found the adhesive!" Ford shouted.

Dipper gasped, "I did?!"

"Hoho, you really did it, kid. Huddle in, let's get a picture of this," He hears something and holds up gun.

Dipper whispered, "Uh, Grunkle Ford, you said everything in here is dead, right?"

"Yes. Unless somehow we've reactivated the-" He gasped, "security system!"

The security droids emerge.

* * *

Mabel is in the attic looking at scrapbooks.

Mabel sighed.

Stan walked in, followed by Will, "Hey, everything all right, pumpkin?"

"Just can't believe the summer's almost over. And now that I know how awful high school's going to be, I'm in no hurry to start that train wreck," Mabel frowned.

Stan puts his arm around her shoulder, "Ah, nobody likes gettin' older. But just because you're growing doesn't mean you have to grow up, you know? I mean, look at me. I'm pushin' seventy and I still eat ice cream for dinner."

Mabel frowned, "But I don't wanna say goodbye to Gravity Falls."

"Hey, at least whatever happens after this summer, you'll still have your brother along with you through thick and thin. Not everyone can say that, you know," He noogies her and leaves.

Will looked down, hearing Stan's words.

Mabel smiled, "Yeah, at least when I go home I always have Dipper." She picks up a picture of Dipper, "Good ol', reliable ol'-"

Her walkie-talkie crackles.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Let's get you out of there."

* * *

"Listen to me, Dipper: this town is a magnet for things that are special. And that includes you and me. It brought both of us here for a purpose! Stay here with me, Dipper. Become my apprentice. Don't let anyone hold you-" Ford coughs.

Dipper offers him his hand, "I'll do it; I'm gonna stay."

"Excellent." Ford grabs Dipper's hand and climbs out of the ditch, "Now who wants to save the world, apprentice?"

Dipper and Ford walk away laughing.

Dipper's walkie-talkie makes static noises.

* * *

Dipper comes in, "Mabel! I just had the best day of my life! UFOs are real and there's one under the town and I saved Great Uncle Ford's life and- and..." He sees that Mabel is lying on her bed with her back to him, unmoving, "Hey, are you okay?l

Mabel frowned, "Tell me it's not true, Dipper. Tell me you were joking." She holds up the walkie-talkie, which emits static, "Ford's apprentice? Seriously?"

"Look, I was thinking and... this is a huge opportunity for me," Dipper smiled.

Mabel starts crying, "Well it's a horrible opportunity for me! I had the worst day of my life! When we turn thirteen, the summer ends, and I have to leave everything behind. You're the only person I can count on and now you're leaving me too!?"

"Look, I've been thinking about it. I won't be gone forever, okay? I'll still visit you at home, and we'll chat online; we'll make it work," Dipper smiled.

Mabel frowned, "I don't want it to work. I just wish summer could last forever."

Dipper walks over to her and puts his arm on her, "But it can't, Mabel. Look, things aren't gonna stay frozen this way. It's part of growing up. Things change. Summer ends."

Mabel yells and runs away.

Dipper falls over, as he was leaning on her, "Mabel, wait! I didn't mean it like that! Mabel, come back!"

"... 'a day... will come in the future when everything you care about will change'... Dipper..." Will looks up at him.

Dipper stares at him, "What?"

"... I think that's today... right now..." Will frowned.

Dipper looks at the door, "I... I need to go see Ford."

"... I'll go try to find Mabel."

* * *

Mabel runs into the woods crying. She sits under a tree, digs through the backpack, "Only party chocolate can cheer me up now." She holds up a notebook, "Nerd books?" She holds up pens, "Chewed up pens? Ugh, wrong backpack." She pushes the backpack away, "It's not fair... I just wish summer could last forever." She pulls her sweater over herself.

Blendin calls out, "That might be possible!"

"Sweatertown is not accepting incoming calls right now..." Mabel frowned.

Blendin shuddered, "M-M-M-Mabel, it's me."

"What? Who said that?" Mabel asked.

Blendin walks up to her, adjusting his camoflauge suit, "I-I-I can help."

"The time travel guy? What are you doing here?" Mabel asked.

Blendin looks at her, "You said you don't want summer to end, right? D-did-did I hear that right?"

"Yeah... why are you asking?" Mabel asked.

Blendin smiled, "Look, maybe it's against the rules, but you once did a favor for me, so I thought I could help you out. It's called a time bubble, and it prevents time from going forward. Summer in Gravity Falls can last as long as you want it to!"

"R-Really? But how does it work?" Mabel asked, wiping her tears.

Blendin smiled, "I just need you to get a little gizmo for me from your uncle. It's something small. He won't even know it's missing."

"Huh. Maybe Dipper has something like that in his nerd-bag..."

* * *

Ford stares at Dipper, "Let me guess: Mabel didn't take it well?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm making the wrong decision. I need to think about this," Dipper sighed.

Ford frowned, "Dipper, right now we need to focus on the mission. Now come on, I've got the glue; hand me the rift and let's make history."

Dipper reaches into his bag and pulls out a birthday flyer, "What? Oh no! The RIFT!"

* * *

Mabel pulls the rift out of the backpack, "Huh. That's... odd. This it?"

"Yes, that's it! Just hand it over and I'll do my thing. Unless you're ready to leave Gravity Falls," Blendin grinned.

Mabel whispered, "Just a little more summer."

"Mabel, wait!" Will shouted, walking over to them.

Mabel jumped, causing the rift to fall on to the floor and break.

Will looks over at "Blendin", "You..."

"Huh?" Mabel asked.

Will looked down, "Mabel... we have to go, now..."

"Why? What's going on?" Mabel asked.

Will shakes his head, "Mabel, we have to go! Now!"

"... okay..." Mabel follows him to the shack.

* * *

Townspeople look on, worried. Wind blows. Dipper and Ford run out of the Mystery Shack.

"What's going on?! What is that?!" Dipper asked.

Will runs over to them with Mabel, "It broke... oh, we're in trouble now..."

"Will... would the rift give you any... extra abilities?" Ford asked.

Will bit his lip, "I don't know... but we have to get to the shack. It's the only safe place to be right now."


	18. Chapter 18 - In the Future When

"... So... are we going to go out there?" Dipper asked, looking at Will and Ford.

Will frowned, "No... it would be a bad idea... especially for me and Ford..."

"... why does he hate you so much?" Dipper asked.

Will bit his lip, "Well... it's... kind of a long story..."

"The world's ending and... its all my fault..." Mabel looked down.

Ford smiled, glancing over at Will, "Well... not completely..."

"Huh?" Mabel looked up at him.

Will frowned, "Well... it's... kind of restricted to this town by a barrier... and... eventually... once Gold finds out, Ford's going to be in danger... since he's the only one who knows the equation to break the barrier."

"There's a barrier around the town?" Dipper asked, "How?"

Will bit his lip, "Nothing weird can get out of this town... also, there's... ten of you, that are... immune to the weirdness."

"Immune? Why?" Mabel asked.

Will looked over at Ford, "Well... there's one way that I know of to defeat him... and it's called the zodiac..."

"The Zodiac?" Mabel repeated, confused.

Dipper nodded, "What do we need?"

"No, the question is, who." Will corrected, "Four of you are already here... all four of you Pines. So... we need... Soos, Robbie, Wendy, McGucket, Pacifica, and... Gideon."

Mabel frowned, "What?"

"Okay... what we need... is something to draw on the floor with..." Will looked outside, "Robbie can probably help with that..."

Dipper frowned, "So... we have to go out there and find them?"

"Yes," Will sighed.

Ford stared at the three, "Okay... so, let's figure this out. I'll find McGucket."

"I'll go find Soos and Robbie," Mabel smiled.

Dipper sighed, "I guess I'll go find Pacifica and Wendy..."

"So... that leaves... Gideon..." Will frowned, "Who probably is on his side..."

Ford sighed, "I'm sorry to tell you this, Will, but you're probably the best person to go find Gideon."

"... alright..." Will sighed.

Mabel frowned, "So... we're going out there?"

"... yes."

* * *

Bill rises behind Ford, "Good old six-fingers. I've been waiting to have a chat face to face." He lifts Ford up.

"Wah!" Ford screams in surprise.

"Everyone, this armageddon wouldn't be possible without help from our friend here. Give him a six-fingered hand!"

Dipper comes around the corner of the clock tower.

"This brainiac is the one who built the portal in the first place! Now don't look so sour, Fordsy. It's not too late to join me. With that extra finger, you'd fit right in with my freaks."

Ford scowled, "I'll die before I join you! I know your weakness, Bill!"

"Oh, yeah? And I know a riddle. Why did the old man do this?" He assumes a pose.

Ford was confused, "This?" He imitates Bill's pose)

Bill shoots a laser at Ford, petrifying him.

Dipper gasped.

Bill picks up Ford, "Because I needed a new backscratcher!" He laughed.

Dipper growls, "That's enough!" He comes out from behind the destroyed building, "Hand over my uncle! Or else!" He holds up Journal 3.

"Now isn't. This. Interesting. You think you can stop me? Go ahead, Pine Tree, show me what you've got."

Dipper flips through 3 and shines blacklight on it, "I...uh... I... uh..." He sees that the Journal says "IF HE GAINS PHYSICAL FORM THEN ALL IS LOST!"

Will watches from behind the building, "Dipper..."

"I UM I. Do it, kid. Do some brilliant thing that takes me down right now. Whattdya got, Pine Tree, everyone's waiting. DO IT."

Dipper jumps at Bill, "Augh, BILL!" His fist hits a force field in front of Bill's eye and he is thrown backward into a tree; he rubs his head, "Ugh..." He reaches for Journal 3.

"That's right. Don't be a hero, kid." He waves Ford, "This is what happens to heroes in my world." He burns the Journals.

"NO! THE JOURNALS!" Dipper screamed.

"Not much of a threat now, are you?"

Dipper runs off into the forest, where Will is waiting for him.

"Dipper...?" He asked.

Dipper sighs, "He's right... the journals are gone... we've lost."

"Dipper... that's not exactly true..." He frowned.

Dipper frowned, "The journals always helped us in this situation. Now that they're gone... I'm not sure what to do."

"... We have you, Mabel, and Stan... and Wendy, Robbie, and Soos turned up earlier... we just need... Gideon, Pacifica, McGucket, and... Ford..." He sighed.

Dipper points off in the other direction, "Well... if you want to go get Ford, he's been turned to gold."

"I know that. I saw. We have to go back to the shack. There's... something I want to try."


	19. Chapter 19 - Everything You Care About

"I know that. I saw. We have to go back to the shack. There's... something I want to try."

* * *

The two go back to the shack, and everyone stares at them.

"All of you, stay in here. I'll go outside fo the shack, and... try something..." Will mumbled.

Mabel frowned, "What are you going to do?"

"... That's not important."

* * *

Will walked outside of the shack, noticing that the barrier is looking wavy, like water. He grinned.

'Gideon, Pacifica, Fiddleford, if you can hear this, please come to the Mystery Shack as soon as possible. There is something I need to tell you.'

He walked back inside, not looking back at the now enraged yellow triangle.

* * *

A few hours later...

The three are in the shack. Pacifica looks the most annoyed to be there. Gideon didn't seem to care, since Mabel was there, but both Dipper and Will made sure that he didn't get too close to her.

"So... like, what are we going to do?" Pacifica asked, glancing over at Will, "Because I really don't think we, like, stand a chance here. Especially with you here."

Will frowned, looking down, "I'm sorry, Mistress..."

"What did you say to me?" Pacifica mumbled.

Will backed away, "Please... please don't hurt me... please don't hurt me, Mistress, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for them to get the journal! Please..."

"Will... are you okay?" Mabel asked.

Will looked over at her and started crying, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

"We're not going to hurt you," Dipper frowned.

Will shook his head, "No, you are... and you should. I didn't mean to give them the journal..."

"I wish Ford was here..." Dipper sighed.

Will stared at Dipper with wide eyes, "No... don't let headmaster hurt me... please don't let him hurt me..."

"Are you okay...?" Mabel asked, walking towards him.

Will ran out of the shack crying and begging for them to not hurt him.

* * *

Will kept running until he ran into someone. He looked up at the blonde and smiled, "Gold... please don't let them hurt me..."

"I won't let them hurt you, Blue, I promise." He smiled, running his finger through Will's light blue hair, "You're safe here with me, Blue, don't worry..."

Will nodded, leaning against him, crying, "I know... I don't want them to hurt me... I don't want to leave you..."

"I know. It's okay, Blue. You can cry, it's alright. I won't tell. It's okay, we can go somewhere safe, don't worry..." He assured him.

Will frowned, "Like where?"

"Come on, I'll show you where," He smiled.

Will nodded slowly, "Okay..."

* * *

After waiting in a room, Will looked over at Ford in surprise. He snapped his fingers, letting Ford go.

Ford looked around, before noticing him, "Will, we have to get out of here!"

"What do you mean?" Will asked.

Ford frowned, "Please... we have to get out of here. Can you take us back to the shack?"

"I... can't put us in the shack, but I can put us just outside the barrier..." Will admitted.

Ford sighed, "That'll have to do."

* * *

The two walked into the shack. Dipper and Mabel seemed more than happy to see Ford.

"Will...? Are you okay now? What happened earlier?" Mabel asked, looking over at him.

Will sighed, "It's... a long story..."

"Can you tell us the story?" Dipper asked.

Will looked down, "I already told you most of it... but being with the Gleeful's in Reverse Falls was... not pleasant. I was abused and tortured... mostly for my information. I ended up being more paranoid, nervous, and shy... I'm sorry for the freak out I had earlier..."

"It's not your fault..." Mabel smiled at him.

Will nodded, "I know..."

"So... What are we going to do?" Pacifica asked.

Will sighed, "First of all... I want you," He pointed at Stan, to still be annoyed at Ford for not saying thank you for bring him back. Then I want Ford to thank you, and then for you to make a grammar mistake... which Ford will correct, and then... you get in a fight... and the twins try to separate you. Hopefully, Gold'll hear you, and... then it'll be time to stop him."

"What exactly do you have in mind, since the zodiac isn't going to work?" Ford asked.

Will bit his lip, "... do you still have a memory gun?


	20. Chapter 20 - Will Change

Will bit his lip, "... do you still have a memory gun?"

"Yes, I do... why?" Ford asked.

"I need it."

* * *

They make in the... weird castle ( **What is it exactly?** )... and Ford uses one of Robbie's cans of spray paint to draw the zodiac on the floor.

Once he's done, Will looks at everyone, "If I don't say your name, get out of here. Ford, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon, Robbie, Soos, Wendy, And McGucket."

They watch as everyone, besides the ten named, and Will, leave.

Will sighs, "Okay... Dipper, the Pine Tree. Mabel, the Shooting Star. Stan, the Fez. Ford, the hand. Robbie, the stitched heart. Wendy, the Ice. Pacifica, the Llama. McGucket, the Glasses. Gideon, the Tent of Telepathy sign. Soos, the Question Mark." He watches them all get on their symbols, besides Stan, before he looks down.

Ford beats him to it, though, "Now hold hands, everyone."

McGucket holds out his hand, which has flies around it, to Pacifica.

Pacifica frowned, "Ew! I'm not touching that."

"Pacifica, please..." Will frowned.

Pacifica sighs, holding McGucket's hand and everyone in the circle glows. Thunder rumbles and smoke circles around the Fearamid.

Dipper smiled, "Great Uncle Ford! I think it's working!"

"Yes! This is it!" Ford smiled, "We just need one more person...Stanley! Stanley, get over here. You're the only one left."

"You realize this is a bunch of hogwash, right? You really think some caveman graffiti is gonna stop that monster?" Stan asked.

Will winced, before looking down.

"Dang it, old man! Now's not the time!" Gideon shouted at him.

Wendy frowned, "Come on!"

"What are you doing? You're gonna ruin this!" Pacifica shouted.

Robbie frowned, "I've never held hands this long and I am very uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry, Stanley. I know. Just help me fix it. Please," Ford sighed.

Stan sighed, "Fine. Just do one thing. Say 'thank you.' I spent thirty years trying to bring you back into this dimension and you still haven't thanked me! You want me to shake your hand? Say 'thank you'."

"Fine. Thank you," Ford smiled.

Stan holds Ford's and Soos' hands, "Now, see. Between me and him, I'm not always the bad twin."

"Between 'him and me'. Grammar, Stanley," Ford looked at him.

Stan scowled, "I'll "grammar Stanley" you!" He lets go of Soos' hand and hits Ford, "You stuck up son of a gun! I mean come on!"

Ford lets go of Robbie's hand and hits Stanley, "Don't jeopardize this, you idiot! Everything's on the line!"

"Guys, stop it!" Mabel asked.

Dipper and Mabel pull at Stan and Ford, who are fighting and yelling unintelligibly at each other.

The blonde appears, making Will smile, as he hides the memory gun behind his back. The blonde's attention is on the Pines, so Will takes this moment to go behind him, and put the gun against his head.

The blonde smiles, "What exactly are you going to do, Blue? You're too nice to shoot that gun."

"This."

Will shoots the gun.


End file.
